For US Senate
by Bella Bradshaw
Summary: OS Olderward Politicianward. ¿Es posible combinar una carrera política con el amor? Edward Cullen está centrado en ser elegido senador mientras que su novia, Bella Swan, intenta buscar tiempo para que estén juntos. Eventos propagandísticos, periodistas, mentiras, viajes y poder es lo que les está impidiendo ser una pareja y Bella comienza a cansarse de la situación.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Edward!- dije llegando hasta él en medio del pasillo tras subir las escaleras.

-Dime Bella- contestó girándose para mirarme.

-Tengo algo que contarte…- comencé antes de ser interrumpida por el sonido que más odiaba en el mundo.

Su móvil.

-Perdona- dice contestando la llamada y alejándose de mí.

Cuando pasan más de dos minutos y la llamada no ha finalizado, decido sentarme en el banco que está a un lado del inmenso pasillo del palacio.

El vestido largo y ajustado me impide cruzar las piernas, tal y como me gusta hacer cuando estoy sentada.

Perdida en mis pensamientos veo un par de zapatos negros y relucientes pararse delante de mí.

-Perdona, era el consejero de medio ambiente. ¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunta sentándose a mi lado en el banco y pasando un brazo por mis hombros para recostarme sobre él.

Me separo levemente de él para poder mirarle de frente pero sin soltar nuestras manos.

-Me han vuelto a retrasar la entrega de la tesis- le explico seria.

-Vaya… supongo que no te habrá sentado bien. Tantos años trabajando en ella y ahora solo te alargan la agonía…

-No es solo eso…- me dispongo a explicar, pero como siempre algo o alguien me interrumpe.

-Edward- dice Jasper subiendo las escaleras.

Jasper es el director de campaña de Edward. Hace todo lo posible para que Edward salga elegido senador en las próximas elecciones del estado de Illinois. Y cuando digo que hace todo lo posible me refiero a todo, incluso reducir el tiempo que Edward y yo podemos pasar juntos al máximo.

Conocí a Edward hace dos años en un bar en Chicago. Yo llevaba pocos meses aquí, acaba de empezar mi tesis de ingeniería eléctrica y él ya estaba muy involucrado en la política. Proveniente de una familia dedicada a la política íntegramente, era lógico que el más joven de los Cullen también se dedicara a ello. Con 36 años Edward, abogado civil, aspiraba a convertirse en senador.

-Dime Jasper- responde rápidamente Edward poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él.

-Todo el mundo se pregunta dónde estás, recuerda que esta fiesta es por ti. Hay mucha prensa de otros estados, te beneficiará que vayan conociendo tu cara- dice palmeándole el hombro y llevándole escaleras abajo.

-Bella…- dice girándose para mirarme.

-Ya habrá tiempo para besos y abrazos después- dice Jasper bajando las escaleras junto a Edward.

-Sí, ya terminaremos de hablar… después- digo viendo como la cabeza de mi novio va quedando oculta a medida que baja las escaleras.

Me levanto con cuidado del banco donde estoy sentada y camino a paso de tortuga, porque el vestido no me permite estirar más mis piernas y dar zancadas grandes, hasta una puerta al final del pasillo que resulta ser un baño.

Una vez dentro me aseguro de echar el cerrojo y sentarme en el borde de la bañera.

Estoy agotada, me he levantado a las 6 de la mañana para acudir a la universidad y hablar con mi director de tesis el cual está ausente por enfermedad y no puede darme el visto bueno para que esta sea presentada. A la hora del almuerzo he recibido una llamada de Edward, el cual resultó ser Jasper informándome de que me vistiera elegante para acudir esta tarde a una fiesta. Edward me quería aquí.

Pese a llevar años juntos la gente desconocía nuestra relación. Solo la familia, los amigos y los compañeros más cercanos a Edward sabían que estábamos juntos. Para el resto del mundo yo debía ser una chica más que trabaja en la campaña de Edward. Por supuesto la recomendación de ocultar la relación fue primero por parte de la familia de Edward y por último por Jasper. Y Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

A través de la ventana escuché las risas procedentes de la fiesta que había abajo. Me asomé solo para ver a mucha gente haciendo un círculo con Edward al frente. Él reía despreocupado mientras hablaba con unos y con otros.

Yo podía bajar si quisiera pero el estar sola en el piso de arriba o en el piso de abajo sería indiferente. En público Edward y yo no podíamos mantener ningún tipo de contacto físico, nada de charlas privadas y nada de miradas con mensaje. Teníamos que mantener una actitud cordial, palabras de Jasper.

Al principio me gustaba venir a este tipo de eventos, el lujo y el poderío me cegaron. Pero actualmente solo venía por el fin de fiesta cuando Edward y yo nos montábamos en el coche solos y nos íbamos hasta su casa.

Una hora más tarde, sentada en una de las mesas del patio mientras veía a Edward hablar con unos y con otros mi móvil sonó.

-¡Bells!- gritó mi amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Alice!- dije sonriente- ¿dónde estás?

-En la fiesta de la facultad de medicina. ¿Por qué no vienes?

-Estoy con Edward en otra fiesta- dije suspirando.

-Y te mueres de aburrimiento.

-Sí, la verdad- dije riendo.

-Coge un taxi, ven con nosotros- insistió- sé que Molina sigue enfermo y te ha retrasado la entrega de la tesis, necesitas alcohol para desconectar.

-Ya sabes cuales son mis planes después de la fiesta.

-Sí, irte con Edward a dormir a su casa. Vente aquí y dile que pase a buscarte cuando él acabe, al menos te dará tiempo a tomarte unas copas.

-No sé…- dije dudando mientras volvía a ver a Edward hablando. Esta vez con una mujer muy guapa y sonriente. Periodista, dije para mis adentros.

-Bueno, ya sabes dónde está la facultad. Si vienes me avisas, esto está a tope- dijo riendo antes de colgar.

Volví a mirar a Edward, ahora otra mujer se les había unido y los tres hablaban sonrientes.

-¿Aburrida?- me pregunta Emmet.

Emmet era el encargado de la publicidad de la campaña pero a diferencia de Jasper él sí me veía como la pareja de Edward y no como una distracción.

-Brutalmente- le digo sonriente.

-Siento decirte que es una de las tantas fiestas a las que le queda por ir hasta las elecciones.

-Lo sé- respondo suspirando.

-Cuando pasen todo se calmará y volverá a ser como antes- intentó animarme.

-No recuerdo como era estar con mi novio sin Jasper apareciendo cada cinco minutos- digo riendo.

Emmet también ríe.

-¿Sí, verdad? Algunas veces parece que es Jasper el que se va a presentar en lugar de Edward.

Emmet se va a por una copa dejándome sola nuevamente.

Ahora no logro ver a Edward porque está en el centro de la muchedumbre.

Miro el reloj, aun son las 7. Esta fiesta no acabará hasta las 9 por lo menos.

Decidida me levanto buscando a Edward a la vez que le llamo por teléfono. No me coge la llamada y justo cuando acabo de meter el teléfono en el bolso le veo. Está hablando con varias personas pero tiene el teléfono en la mano.

Me siento ignorada, menospreciada y muy pero muy aburrida. Así que sin avisar a nadie salgo fuera del palacio bajando las decenas de escaleras hasta la calle donde voy a parar un taxi pero a lo lejos veo una boca de metro y decido viajar ahí.

De pie en el vagón en plena hora punta y rodeada de gente de todo tipo noto como varios me miran porque no es muy normal ver un miércoles a las 7 a una chica en metro vestida de gala.

Me bajo en la parada que queda a 5 minutos andando de mi casa y una vez que estoy allí me cambio de ropa, de zapatos y me suelto el pelo. En un vestido corto de estampado floral, cuñas y el pelo suelto salgo de casa caminando hacia la facultad de medicina que está a poco más de 15 minutos.

Llamo a Alice por el camino y quedo con ella en el árbol que está frente a la fuente.

Una vez allí miro el teléfono y pese a que ha pasado una hora Edward no me ha devuelto la llamada. Enfadada y frustrada pero con ganas de divertirme y ser solo Bella esta noche, apago el móvil y lo guardo para poder sujetar una copa con un líquido rojo que apesta a vodka.

Es la una de la mañana cuando entre Angela y yo llevamos a una etílica Alice a casa. Por el camino no deja de decir tonterías y se ríe por nada provocando que nosotras también nos riamos.

Fuera de nuestro edificio hay un coche gris con los cristales tintados que he aprendido a reconocer. Y aunque normalmente me llena de alegría verlo, ahora me llena de incertidumbre.

Subimos en el ascensor y cuando llegamos al sexto piso Alice casi se cae de bruces al abrirse las puertas del ascensor.

-¡Hostia!- dice trastabillando hasta que se apoya en la pared de enfrente.

Yo estoy bastante borracha pero no hasta el punto de Alice, lo que hace que tarde como cinco minutos en abrir la puerta.

Nada más abrir me encuentro la cara de Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hostia!- repite Alice agarrada al marco de la puerta.

-¡Joder!- digo yo mirándole.

Ángela y Alice se van a sus habitaciones dejándonos a los dos solos.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, no te encontraba en la fiesta y cuando he venido aquí tampoco estabas- dice cruzándose de brazos esperando una explicación.

-Deberías haberte preocupado un poco más mientras estaba allí- digo dejándole atrás mientras me quito las cuñas y camino hasta la cocina- me moría de aburrimiento.

-Sabes cómo son estas reuniones. No es la primera a la que vas- dice siguiéndome.

-Por eso mismo. Cada día me aburren más, están llenas de gente aburrida, comida sin sustancia y el jodido de Jasper detrás de ti viendo a ver cuando hablas cinco minutos conmigo para intentar que en vez de cinco sean dos.

-Jasper solo hace su trabajo- le defiende.

-Y lo hace muy bien. No dudo que mañana saldrás en muchos periódicos pero sí dudo de que hayamos podido cruzar más de cuatro palabras esta noche- le reprocho.

-Bella sabes que estas cosas no son como una cita. No es sobre tú y yo-

-Ya, es que últimamente 'estas' son el único tipo de citas que tenemos Edward-

-No es verdad- rebate.

-Sí lo es. Si no voy a esas fiestas no te veo, nunca, voy a ellas por ti. Pero me cansa ser un adorno en la mesa más alejada de la tuya sin poder hablar con nadie- protesto.

-Puedes hablar con la gente. Nadie te lo prohíbe.

-No los conozco. Te lo repito, voy a esas fiestas por ti y si no puedo ni hablar contigo 10 minutos no le veo el sentido a estar allí.

-No puedo quedarme a hablar contigo- me intenta explicar.

Le miro mal, frunciendo el ceño.

-Hablas con decenas de mujeres cada noche. Algunas son periodistas, otras son políticas y otras no son nadie, como yo. ¿Pero con ellas sí puedes hablar y conmigo no?

-Tú no eres nadie- dice acercándose a mí.

-Soy nadie para el mundo. Soy igual que cualquiera de esas personas que no son nadie, que no aportan nada a tu carrera política, ¿cuántas veces ha salido una foto tuya por hablar con alguna de estas personas? Nunca. ¿Por qué iba a salir una foto conmigo? ¿Y aunque sucediese que pasaría por que saliese una foto conmigo?- pregunto indignada.

-Estás dramatizando. Bella acordamos mantener nuestra relación en un perfil bajo para evitarte problemas.

Me reí.

-¿Problemas a mí? No seas falso. Será para evitarte problemas a ti, a Jasper, a tus padres. Y además conmigo no has acordado nada, tú solo decidiste mantenerme a la sombra como un sucio secreto- le acuso.

-¡No eres eso para mí! Lo sabes- dice enfadado acercándose a mí hasta que pone sus manos sobre mis brazos.

-Últimamente no sé nada- dije soltándome de su agarre y caminando hasta mi habitación.

-¡Bella!- me grita desde la cocina.

Y aunque estoy borracha, enfadada y triste, me giro.

-Bells cielo apenas te he visto hoy, tienes razón. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi casa?- dice con una voz mucho más suave ofreciéndome su mano.

La oferta es tentadora porque pasar tiempo con él es lo que más quiero pero el recuerdo de él con el móvil en la mano e ignorando mi llamada me ayuda a tomar la decisión.

Me giro caminando de vuelta a mi habitación y antes de meterme en ella le digo:

-Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas-

A la mañana siguiente me levanto fatal. La cabeza me va a estallar y tengo el estómago cerrado. La cabeza es a causa de la resaca y el estómago a causa de Edward. Pese a la borrachera recuerdo la discusión de anoche.

Mis amigas llevan tiempo diciéndome que no sea tonta y hable con él. Que le diga que deje de ocultarme del mundo y que se tome más tiempo para nosotros. Sinceramente no he encontrado el momento de hablar con él, siempre está ocupado y cuando por fin podemos hablar siempre nos interrumpen.

Sé que me quiere, pese a que últimamente no me lo haya demostrado demasiado, pero sé que lo que hay entre nosotros es amor. El fallo de esta relación es su trabajo.

Enciendo el móvil después de la ducha para encontrarme varias llamadas perdidas de Edward de anoche y la última esta mañana a las 8.

-Buenos días- dice Ángela entrando en la cocina.

-Hola- digo sonriente.

-No sé cómo puedes ni sonreír, a mí me duelen hasta las pestañas.

-¿Has revisado si Alice tiene pulso?- digo sentándome en el desayunador con una taza de café.

Ambas reímos.

-No ha hecho falta, ronca como un oso. Por cierto Bells, no me acuerdo de mucho pero sí recuerdo algo de tu conversación con Edward…- dice mirándome preocupada.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-¿Y esta vez que desplante te ha hecho?

-Nada en especial. Lo de siempre- le resto importancia mientras bebo un sorbo de café.

No es que no me importe, pero admitir que no eres una prioridad para tu novio duele y avergüenza aunque sea mi amiga a la que se lo estoy contando.

-Mándale a la mierda. Ayer ligaste con tres tíos dispuestos a darte lo que Edward no te ha dado estos últimos meses- dice haciendo moviendo las caderas.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

Ángela se limitó a reírse mientras caminaba de vuelta a su habitación.

Una hora más tarde casi recuperada decidí salir a dar un paseo hasta la biblioteca y darle otro repaso a la tesis.

Para mi sorpresa Edward estaba apoyado en un coche aparcado en la puerta de mi casa.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Después de la discusión de ayer no sabía cómo tratarle pero tenía claro que no quería dejar las cosas pasar como si nada.

-Buenos días- dice acercándose a mí sin sonreír como habitualmente hace.

-Hola- digo quitándome las gafas de sol.

-Bells he estado toda la noche dando vueltas a lo que me dijiste ayer y tienes razón.

-Eso ya lo sabía- digo cruzándome de brazos.

-No quiero hablar de esto aquí, ¿vamos a desayunar y hablamos? Por favor.

Miro el coche desconfiadamente, no es el coche gris con cristales tintados de ayer. Es el mercedes azul oscuro con cristales tintados propiedad del gobierno. Normalmente en ese coche de copiloto siempre va Jasper y por supuesto el chófer.

-He venido solo- me aclara Edward adivinando mis pensamientos.

-De acuerdo- digo pasando delante de él y subiéndome en el asiento del copiloto sin esperar a que me abra la puerta.

De camino a donde sea que quiere llevarme a desayunar no hablamos, las noticias sonando por la radio inundan el vehículo.

Al final mete el coche a un parking público situado en pleno centro de la ciudad. Cuando salimos del coche, Edward le rodea y me da la mano hasta que llegamos a la cafetería. Aun en el interior, esperando nuestro turno, no me suelta la mano.

Edward pide que nos sienten en una mesa al lado de la ventana en la planta superior desde donde puedes ver la calle. Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa Edward abre la boca para empezar a hablar pero la camarera que viene a tomar el pedido le interrumpe.

Él pide un café solo con dulces variados mientras que yo pido un café con leche y caramelo y una tarta de zanahoria.

-Bien, he estado pensando en lo que hablamos ayer y tienes razón- dice mientras se echa el azúcar en el café-

-Eso ya lo has dicho- digo mirándole.

-Es cierto, la campaña para senador me está absorbiendo mucho de mí mismo. Pero eso no significa que mis sentimientos por ti hayan cambiado, sabes que te quiero- dice apoyando su mano contra la mía mientras me traspasa con su mirada verde.

-Que lo sepa no significa que tengas que darlo por sentado Edward. Necesito compartir cosas contigo. Conversaciones, tiempo, viajes, fiestas… como cualquier pareja- explico.

-Lo sé.

-Sé que tu carrera política es importante pero no creo que yo lo sea menos.

-Por supuesto que no- dice mirándome fijamente- perdóname si te he hecho sentir así estas últimas semanas.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Tampoco he podido sacarme de la cabeza tus palabras de anoche sobre que no eras nadie- deja caer.

-En privado, ahora, sé que lo soy, sé lo que soy para ti. Pero cuando decidisteis ocultar nuestra relación lo que hiciste fue taparla como si te avergonzase o yo supusiera un problema.

-¡No!- dice Edward levantando la voz- yo no me avergüenzo de ti, nunca. Me siento afortunado de que estés conmigo pese a poder estar con cualquier chico más joven que pueda darte una vida normal. Si estuve de acuerdo en mantenerte al margen de la prensa fue porque no quería que ellos se volcasen sobre ti.

-Yo sabía quién eras cuando comencé contigo Edward. Así que si no quería ser objeto de conversaciones no hubiese decidido estar junto a ti. Creo que es un poco tarde para replantearse eso.

-Oye yo quiero ocultarte para protegerte de la prensa, pero si tú estás dispuesta a soportar toda la mierda de los periodistas por mí yo no tengo inconveniente en sacar nuestra relación a la luz.

-Jasper los tendrá…- digo desganada.

-A Jasper no le incumbe esto. Solo a nosotros-

Le miro alzando una ceja y apoyándome totalmente en el respaldo de la silla. De esta manera nuestras manos que seguían unidas hasta ahora se separan.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no le incumbe a Jasper, Edward? Se mete en todo, en tus asuntos profesionales pero también en los personales. Sé que no le caigo bien, pero soy tu novia y tendrá que respetarme y darme mi lugar, como hace Emmet.

-Hablaré con él- promete.

-Gracias.

-No me las des, pero dime siempre las cosas que no te gustan- me sonríe y por primera vez en el día yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Me sorprende cuando después de desayunar me propone dar un paseo en barca por el Navy Pier.

-No somos turistas- le digo riendo mientras montamos a bordo.

-Bueno no creo que por no ser turistas no nos dejen subir- dice riendo- además hacen descuento a los residentes como ya has visto.

Una vez a bordo le pedí a Edward quedarnos en la parte de la popa del barco para ir viendo la ciudad alejarse.

Yo estaba apoyada de cara a la barandilla con Edward apoyado en mi espalda, descansaba la mejilla en mi hombro derecho y tenía una mano a cada lado de las mías.

Me daba besos suaves en el cuello de vez en cuando hasta que me giré y quedando frente a frente le besé. Pasé las manos por su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí.

-Bella…- susurró con voz ronca separándose lentamente de mí.

Cuando miré hacia los lados vi que ya habíamos atracado y estábamos de vuelta al muelle de nuevo.

Bajamos de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta el parking donde había dejado el coche por la mañana.

No me había preguntado pero sabía qué diría que sí al siguiente plan: ir a su casa.

Tras teclear el código de acceso en la verja que recorre todo el perímetro de la casa, Edward condujo hasta el garaje y aparcó el coche junto al gris que usó anoche.

-Vamos- dijo abriéndome la puerta para que saliera.

Me guió con su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda hasta el salón donde comenzó a quitarme la ropa. Cuando quedé en ropa interior comencé a desnudarle a él. Finalmente él completamente desnudo y yo aun con ropa interior le obligué a sentarse en el sofá de cuero blanco y sin juegos previos le introduje en mi boca. Siguiendo un ritmo demencial en seguida noté como sus testículos se tensaban y agarrándome del pelo me apartó de su pene.

-Quítatelo- me pidió acomodándose en el sofá mientras que yo permanecía de pie y él me recorría de arriba abajo con su mirada.

Me quite primero el sujetador, me acaricié los pechos hasta que mis pezones se irguieron y antes de quitarme las bragas me giré dándole una buena vista de mi culo.

Calculando la distancia y la posición me senté encima de Edward con mi espalda pegada en su pecho. Busqué su pene con mis manos y me lo introduje poco a poco hasta que estuvo dentro de mí por completo y ambos gemimos.

Edward movía las caderas haciendo que entrara y saliera de mí rápidamente. Mantuvo una mano sobre mi cintura dirigiendo mis movimientos y otra en mi pecho.

-Voy a correrme- le dije cerrando los ojos.

-Vamos, vente en mí-

Un par de embestidas más y unos toques en mi clítoris me llevaron finalmente al orgasmo.

Caí rendida sobre el pecho de Edward mientras él seguía envistiendo en mi interior.

-Ahh- gritó clavándome los dedos en la cintura, estaba segura de que me dejaría marcas- Dios- dijo mientras se corría en mi interior.

Con la respiración alterada me puse en pie sacándole de mí y tumbándome de frente sobre él para más tarde rodar y tumbarnos en el sofá desnudos, con las piernas entrelazadas.

-Te echaba de menos- le digo entre besos.

-Y yo a ti- dice abrazándome.

Más tarde ese día mientras preparábamos la comida, bueno yo preparaba la comida y Edward servía el vino, tuvimos por fin la conversación sobre mi tesis.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- me pregunta.

-Supongo que esperar a que el profesor se recupere.

-¿Y si se te pasa el plazo de presentación?

-No lo sé- digo dejando de remover la ensalada angustiada.

Edward nota mi preocupación y deja el vino para acercarse a mí.

-Eh, todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? Confía- dice antes de besarme.

Después de comer ambos decidimos dormir un poco ya que anoche no dormimos demasiado.

Como hace calor Edward me desnuda poco a poco dejándome solo en bragas y él en calzoncillos.

Me pasa un brazo por la cintura y caigo rendida antes de poder contar hasta diez.

-¡Edward!- grita una voz desde la puerta despertándonos a ambos.

Tardo un segundo en despertar y darme cuenta de que estoy casi desnuda, con las tetas al aire.

-¿Qué coño haces en la cama? Tenemos que planificar el viaje a Springfield. Te vas en tres días- dice la mujer rubia desde el marco de la puerta.

-¡Rosalie sal de la habitación!- grita Edward despierto.

Aun en calzoncillos y con marcas de la almohada en la cara Edward salta de la cama y corre empujando a Rosalie fuera de la habitación.

Una vez que volvemos a estar solos dejo caer la mano que cubría pobremente mis pechos y agarro la sábana tapándome hasta la barbilla.

-Lo siento, cariño- dice caminando hasta sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Suele pasearse como Pedro por su casa por aquí?- pregunto enfadada.

-No, solo ha aparecido alguna vez cuando no he asistido a algún acto.

-¿Quién es esa?

-Rosalie Hale, ella se encarga de los viajes.

-Pues dila a esa Hale que si tuviera algo de educación llamaría a la puerta. Me ha visto desnuda- digo tapándome la cara con ambas manos.

-Lo siento- repite acariciándome la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puede entrar tan fácilmente? ¡¿Tiene llaves?!- digo cayendo en la cuenta de ese aspecto.

Edward se queda callado pensando.

-Sé que conoce el código de seguridad de la verja de fuera. Supongo que la asistenta le habrá dejado pasar.

-¡Genial!- digo levantándome y empezando a vestirme.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces?- dice llegando hasta mí e impidiéndome que me abroche la blusa.

-Me voy a mi casa. Está claro que tú tienes que trabajar.

-Puedes venirte conmigo al despacho, luego podríamos ir a cenar y volver aquí- sugiere mientras me acaricia la mejilla.

-Lo siento pero no me apetece estar toda la tarde con la tía que me ha visto desnuda. Además esta mañana pensaba ir a la biblioteca- le digo mientras me pongo los pantalones.

-De acuerdo, ¿puedo ir esta noche a tu casa?- me pregunta sentado en la cama.

-Claro- digo acercándome a él y besándole suavemente en los labios.

Cuando salgo de la habitación de Edward veo a Rosalie hablando por teléfono paseándose por el salón como si fuese su casa. Intento no enfadarme más y olvidar el hecho de que esa mujer a la que no conozco de nada me ha visto desnuda.

Llego a casa cerca de las 9 de la noche para encontrarme a Alice en pijama comiendo delante de la tele.

-¿No está aquí Edward?- preguntó mientras dejo el bolso con el portátil en el suelo.

-No- dice sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

A las 10 de la noche decido llamarle pero no responde.

A las 11 he asumido que ya no va a venir y me meto en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente mi móvil no tenía llamadas perdidas ni mensajes. Parece que el haber pasado gran parte del día juntos ayer fue más un espejismo que algo real.

Después de todo el día sin tener noticias suyas, cojo el metro que me lleva hasta su despacho situado en el edificio 330 North Wabash.

Cuando el ascensor se abre aprecio bastante tranquilidad, como si no faltase poco más de un mes para las elecciones. Camino hasta la oficina de Edward para encontrarme con su secretaria recogiendo sus cosas porque la jornada del señor Cullen ya ha acabado.

Y si ya ha acabado, ¿Por qué no me llama?- Me digo a mí misma.

Esperando al metro decido coger la línea 8 en vez de la línea 2 que me lleva a mi casa, para ir a casa de Edward.

Pese a que Rosalie Hale entró ayer sin problemas hasta la cama de Edward, yo tengo que esperar a que Edward de su consentimiento para que me abran la verja, como si no me hubieran visto entrar con él cientos de veces.

La puerta de la casa está abierta así que sin llamar paso al recibidor desde donde se escuchan risas procedentes del comedor. Cuando llego a este veo a todos los Cullen en la mesa disfrutando de la cena.

-¡Bella!- dice Esme la madre de Edward al verme allí- llegas tarde.

-¿Tarde para qué?- pregunto avanzando hasta quedar frente a Edward que me mira sorprendido.

-La cena para celebrar el nuevo resultado del sondeo que da a Edward como ganador de las elecciones- explica emocionada su madre.

-Primera noticia- digo cruzándome de brazos y mirando a Edward pidiéndole explicaciones.

Edward baja la mirada y se toca el pelo, sabe que la ha jodido conmigo.

-Emma, trae otro cubierto para la señorita Swan- pide el padre de Edward a la empleada que atiende la mesa y que está de pie a un lado de la puerta.

-Ahora mismo señor- responde la misma.

-¡No!- digo elevando la voz- no te molestes, no me voy a quedar. A mí nadie me ha invitado- digo mirando dolida a Edward.

La sala se llena de un tenso silencio y salgo de la casa a pasos apresurados. Pero antes de llegar a la verja alguien me agarra del brazo y me da la vuelta.

-¡Bella no tienes porque irte!- me dice Edward.

-No, lo que no tengo es porque quedarme- digo soltándome de su agarre.

-Se me olvidó decírtelo, lo siento.

-¿También se te olvidó venir a mi casa ayer como me habías dicho? Oh, y seguro que también se te olvidó llamarme para avisarme de que no vendrías- le grité enfadada.

-Se complicaron las cosas en el despacho…

-Mira ¿sabes qué? Que me da igual. Deja de decirme _lo siento, lo siento_ cada vez que la jodes porque ya no tiene valor para mí. Me canso de recibir las migajas de tu tiempo mientras espero todo el día a que me llames. Estoy harta de tener que aguantar eventos aburridos para poder verte.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?- pregunta serio frunciendo el ceño.

-Que si realmente te importo yo y nuestra relación vas a tener que invertir en ella, en mí.

-En cuanto pasen las elecciones….- comienza.

-En cuanto nada. Hazlo ahora o no te molestes. Yo he hecho todo lo posible para que nuestra relación no se viese afectada por todo esto pero tú no has hecho nada. Creo que te toca mover ficha a ti. Si quieres verme sabes dónde estoy pero no voy a volver a ir a tu despacho ni a eventos ni a nada, yo también tengo una vida- digo girándome para salir de la propiedad.

Nunca le diré que pase toda la noche llorando contra la almohada para que ni Alice ni Ángela me escuchasen.

Anoche al ver que él tenía planes con su familia entre los que yo no estaba incluida me sentí de nuevo como la amante del político. Totalmente disponible para él pero solo para ratos robados y por supuesto desmerecedora de compartir mesa con su familia. Todo esto sumado al abandono en el que había dejado la relación desde hace ya casi un año me había hecho estallar.

Quería muchísimo a Edward, estaba enamorada de él como una adolescente pero no podía olvidar mis principios.

Llegué a Estados Unidos desde Canadá para realizar una tesis ambiciosa y complicada porque quería ser la mejor en mi trabajo. No tenía pensado enamorarme pero siempre tuve claro que nunca dejaría mis aspiraciones profesionales de lado por nadie. Y al enamorarme de Edward había comenzado a organizar mi agenda en función de su disponibilidad. Una parte de mí sentía que había fracasado al hacer eso, me había vuelto dependiente.

Pasé el fin de semana escribiendo emails a mi tutor de tesis intentando por todos los medios que me diera el visto bueno a la misma, aunque fuese vía email.

Frustrada sin obtener respuesta el domingo después de comer llamé a mi madre. Hablar con ella me subió el ánimo y me dio esperanzas para resolver mis problemas tanto con la tesis como con Edward.

El viernes por la noche había decidido apagar el móvil y desconectar de él, de la política y de su gente por lo que no sabía nada de su vida.

El lunes el profesor Molina se reincorporó al trabajo y me citó a las 9 de la mañana para hablar conmigo.

-Señorita Swan su tesis es brillante, hay que cambiar algunos detalles simples pero podrá presentarla la próxima semana ante el tribunal evaluador. Enhorabuena- dijo poniéndose en pie y apretándome la mano.

-Gracias señor, han sido años de trabajo investigando.

-Lo sé- dice sonriente.

Salgo del despacho en dirección a la biblioteca de la facultad para corregir esos pequeños detalles. No llevo ni diez minutos allí cuando noto que hay demasiado ruido para una biblioteca, todo el mundo está murmurando.

No pasan ni cinco segundos antes de ver el por qué de tanto alboroto.

Edward baja de las escaleras que llevan a la primera planta con sus ojos fijos en mí.

-No me cogías las llamadas- dice cuando llega a mi lado.

-Tú nunca respondes a las mías así que…- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Veo que todo el mundo le está mirando, así que sin decir una palabra camino hasta la parte de arriba de la biblioteca y me meto en uno de los muchos pasillos llenos de estanterías repletas de libros. Edward me sigue.

-¿Se ha acabado?- me pregunta sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Nuestra relación?-

-Sí- susurra.

-Está en tu mano Edward- le respondo con dolor y un nudo en el estómago.

-Sé que no paro de cagarla contigo y lo siento. Pero insisto en que te quiero y quiero estar contigo. Todo esto que está pasando ahora no es la realidad…

-Sí lo es. Es tu mundo Edward- le discuto- ¿qué crees que pasará cuando seas senador? Tus compromisos profesionales aumentarán y no estoy dispuesta ni a que tus empleados anden por tu casa como Pedro por su casa ni a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sola.

-Cambiará, te lo prometo- dice acercándose a mí.

-¿Cambiará a mejor o a peor?-

-A mejor por supuesto- dice abrazándome- pero no me dejes. Hoy tengo que viajar a Springfield pero volveré pasado mañana, ¿podríamos cenar juntos?

-Vamos hablando- digo separándome de él y volviendo a mi mesa.

-Te llamaré todas las noches, te lo prometo- dice besándome antes de irse.

Edward cumple su palabra hasta el tercer día, donde me llama para decirme que Rosalie le ha programado una reunión con el senador de Iowa y regresará el viernes.

No siento la desilusión por no verle porque una parte de mí ha sido precavida y no ha confiado en que esa cena fuera a tener lugar. Nunca puedo dar nada por sentado con Edward.

El viernes por la mañana tengo la defensa mi tesis en la universidad, Alice y Ángela están allí apoyándome, mis padres me han llamado desde Calgary deseando suerte y Edward me ha mandado un mensaje.

Tras exponer mi trabajo de los últimos años salgo con las chicas a comer para celebrarlo. No sé como Edward lo sabe pero justo cuando nos sentamos a comer un coche gris aparca frente a la entrada del restaurante y de él sale Edward vestido con un impecable traje azul.

-¡Enhorabuena!- dice cogiéndome en brazos cuando llega hasta mi mesa.

Me da un beso, el cual respondo sonriente.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo sabías dónde estábamos?- pregunto mientras nos sentamos en la mesa de nuevo.

-Llamé a Alice- dice mirando a mi amiga.

Alice me sonrió cómplice.

Compartimos una agradable comida los cuatro entre risas.

Después de comer Edward me convenció de ir a su casa un rato para seguir con la celebración en privado.

Esperaba tener una tarde y posiblemente una noche llena de sexo pero nada más atravesar la puerta Jasper apareció.

-¡Edward! Menos mal que has vuelto. Esta mañana han llamado los del canal 2, esos estirados que apoyan al partido republicano, quieren hacerte una entrevista que será retransmitida en todo el estado- anuncia sonriente y orgulloso.

-¿Bromeas?- pregunta Edward yendo hasta él riendo.

-Para nada

-¿Cuándo es?- dice quitándose la chaqueta.

-¡No te la quites! En una hora en los estudios, no hay tiempo. ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

-Espera, ¿ahora?- pregunta mirándome.

-Sí, sí, venga ¡vámonos!- dice empujando a Edward hacia la puerta.

-Jasper teníamos planes- le digo enfadada- me parece estupendo que quieras impulsar la candidatura de Edward lo máximo posible pero no puedes llegar aquí e imponer tus planes sin contar con él.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que tu opinión importe? No sabes nada de política- Me responde resentido.

-Jasper- le advierte Edward.

-¡Vamos Edward, ella no quiere que ganes! No le beneficia porque sabe que si ganas ella quedará en un tercer plano, muy por debajo de tus responsabilidades laborales- le dice.

-¿Qué sabrás tú?- le digo empujándole en el pecho- no haces nada más que entrometerte, estoy cansada de ti.

-Bella, por favor- dice Edward agarrándome del brazo para separarme de Jasper- Jasper déjanos solos cinco minutos- pide.

Cuando Jasper ha salido por la puerta me suelto bruscamente del agarre de Edward.

-¡No le soporto! ¿Tú has oído lo que ha dicho?- digo enfadada y llena de rabia- ¿y qué coño hace en tu casa metido?

-Bella sé que lo que ha dicho no es cierto, sé que me apoyas en todo- dice intentando tocarme.

-Échale- le digo mirándole fijamente- mándale a su casa, ponte en tu sitio, tú eres su jefe no al revés.

-Hablare con él- me promete- ahora tengo que irme.

-¿Cómo?

-La entrevista- me explica señalando la puerta por donde se ha ido Jasper.

-Me dijiste que pasarías el día conmigo. Acabo de presentar la tesis doctoral en la que llevo años trabajando, creí que te apetecía celebrarlo conmigo, sino ¿para qué me has traído aquí?- le digo enfadada y dolida.

-Por supuesto que me apetece cariño. Llegaré aquí en cuanto acabe, sobre las 6- dice poniéndose la chaqueta.

-Esto es… esto es…- digo caminando por el pasillo.

Me acerco a la puerta donde he dejado el bolso hace menos de diez minutos cuando nuestros planes eran otros. Cuando yo era una prioridad.

-¡Bella!- me dice Edward- ¿dónde vas?

-A mi casa, con mis amigas- respondo enfadada.

-Quédate por favor, volveré enseguida- me pide sujetándome.

-¡No quiero más promesas, no quiero más luego ni más en cuanto…! ¡Te quiero a ti ahora, quiero que me apoyes, quiero compartir contigo mi triunfo! Quiero tener una relación de pareja normal.

-Ven conmigo- me dijo.

Me reí. Porque siempre era yo la que tenía que ir a él y no al revés.

-Lo siento pero no. Elige, la entrevista o yo- le reté.

Edward se quedó mirándome fijamente durante segundos que parecieron toda una vida.

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué me haces esto?- dice apretando los dientes.

-Porque ya no puedo más. No ha habido un solo día en el que yo o mis intereses hayan importado por encima de todo, ni un solo día. Todo ha girado en torno a ti, incluso yo he estado girando al son que tú marcabas, pero no puedo más. Yo te quiero como nunca pensé en querer a nadie pero necesito más de ti.

-¡Te lo doy todo!

-Pues me es insuficiente. ¿Tienes que irte no?- dije señalándole la puerta.

-¡Edward!- gritó Jasper al otro lado de la puerta.

-Espérame, por favor. Hablemos con calma, podremos organizarnos… - comenzó a pedirme.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Tú te debes a tu carrera Edward. Ahora tienes que dedicarle todo el tiempo posible y aunque me fastidie darle la razón al gilipollas de Jasper yo soy una distracción- le dije empezando a llorar.

-Bella mi amor, no es así- dice abrazándome.

-Sí, sí lo es- susurró contra su camisa- tienes que irte- digo separándome de él.

-Prométeme que hablaremos luego, por favor- me pide mirándome preocupado.

-Creo que queda poco de que hablar-

-Joder, Bella…- dice mirándome triste.

-Adiós Edward.

Me giré para ir al baño antes de abandonar la casa. Edward no me siguió, escuché a Jasper meterle prisa nuevamente y luego un portazo dejando la casa bañada en silencio.

Estuve en el baño más tiempo del que tenía pensado intentando limpiarme las marcas de rímel que surcaban mis mejillas, pero eran difíciles de eliminar si no paraba de llorar.

Siempre con la vista puesta en el reloj, subí hasta el dormitorio principal donde recogí las pocas cosas que había dejado allí cuando iba a dormir. Un cepillo de dientes, un peine, el acondicionador y un pijama.

Pese a mi costumbre de coger el metro, pedí un taxi. No quería que nadie más me viera así.

Cuando llegué a casa las chicas estaban jugando a las cartas en la mesa del salón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ángela.

-¡Qué cabrón!- gritó Alice adivinando lo que había pasado.

Les conté todo palabra por palabra y lloré como pocas veces había llorado en mi vida.

Me quedé dormida en el salón hasta que el timbre de la puerta me despertó, eran las 18:30 de la tarde. Ángela miró por la cámara del telefonillo antes de contestar y cuando no abrió y se dirigió a mí supe quien era.

-No le dejes pasar- dije inmediatamente.

Edward tenía llaves de mi apartamento, si quería podía entrar.

Otro recordatorio de cómo habían funcionado las cosas en nuestra relación. Él tenía las llaves de mi apartamento mientras él debía darle su consentimiento al guarda de seguridad de la puerta de su casa cada vez que yo quería entrar.

-De acuerdo-

Llamó un par de veces más pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta dejó de insistir. Temí que hubiera decidido usar sus propias llaves pero tras haber pasado minutos desde la última vez que llamó asumimos que había entendido que no quería verle.

Pasé dos días en la cama y al tercero Alice me recordó que había planeado un viaje de vuelta a casa para cuando presentase la tesis. En modo automático hice las maletas y el check-in. Para cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en el aeropuerto rodeada por los brazos de mi madre.

Estuve dos semanas allí. Mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en Edward y en la pregunta: ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Mi madre quería saber si iba a volver a Canadá o a quedarme en Estados Unidos. Y sinceramente ni yo lo sabía.

Cuando regresé a Chicago la cara de Edward me dio la bienvenida. Carteles con su cara y la de su oponente en las elecciones estaban por todas partes.

Al llegar a casa una pila de cartas me esperaba en la encimera de la cocina. Alice y Ángela estaban en la universidad por lo que tenía un par de horas libres para ver el correo, deshacer la maleta y poner lavadoras.

Me llamó especial atención una carta procedente del servicio de inmigración. Cuando la leí vi que me avisaba de que mi visado estaba a punto de caducar y cuando eso sucediera mi situación en el país sería de ilegal, con todos los riesgos que eso conllevaba.

Asustada llamé a Alice para que viniera en cuanto pudiese.

-¿Por qué te dan tan poco plazo? Acabas de recoger tu título de doctorado.

-No lo sé Al. Pero en una semana tengo que salir pitando del país.

-¿Y no puedes pedir otro?

-¿Otro? Necesitaría tener un contrato de trabajo y no lo tengo.

-Mierda Bella- dijo mirándome.

-Estas semanas he estado pensando qué hacer con mi vida si quedarme aquí o volver a casa. Ahora solo me queda una opción- asumo triste.

-Bueno… no realmente- me dijo.

-¿Cómo?

-Podrías hablar con Edward- susurró.

Me reí.

-Desde luego que no.

-Desde luego que sí. Has tenido que tragarte sus mierdas de políticos durante años, que menos que te lo agradezca moviendo hilos para que te den otro visado.

-No pienso llamarle- dije firme.

-No seas cabezota, sabes que él podrá ayudarte.

-Es que no quiero pedirle ayuda. Le dejé y no quiero verle, aun me duele pensar en él- digo sentándome en el sofá.

-Lo siento- me dice Alice sentándose conmigo- pero creo que él te ayudaría. Ha venido alguna noche por aquí, Ángela le dijo que habías salido del país. ¿No habéis hablado?

-Apagué el teléfono antes de viajar y lo dejé aquí- dije con las manos cubriéndome la cara.

-Piénsatelo.

Han pasado seis días desde esa conversación y hoy estoy fuera de su despacho. Quedan solo unos días para las elecciones así que asumo que en el interior reinará el caos. A mí también me quedan solo un día para quedarme en el país.

Así que no sé si es la desesperación de mi situación social o las ganas de volver a ver a Edward una vez más pero estoy fuera de su despacho.

Cuando llego a su planta de oficinas todo es tal y como yo pensaba. Gente corriendo de un lado para otro y gritos.

La oficina de Edward está abierta y veo desde fuera que él no está, de todas formas su secretaria me lo confirma.

Quizás ella aun no sabe que ya no estamos juntos y por eso me ha dejado pasar a su despacho y esperarle dentro.

Veinte minutos más tarde la puerta se abre y entran tres hombres que nunca antes he visto, con ellos viene Edward.

-Edward- dije llamando su atención.

Los tres se callaron y se giraron a mirarme.

-Bella- dijo él sorprendido- bueno pasaros luego para firmar y ya estaría- dijo Edward despidiéndolos.

Cuando desaparecieron por la puerta Edward giró y caminó hacia mí.

-Pensé que estabas fuera del país- dice manteniendo cierta distancia.

-Sí, fui a casa de mis padres. Tenía el viaje reservado, te lo conté- le dije.

-No lo recuerdo- admite y por lo menos tiene la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado.

Ojalá en ese momento hubiera sido impasible pero sin querer mi boca hizo un gesto de disconformidad.

-Pero me alegra de que estés aquí. Quería hablar contigo sobre nosotros- dice acercándose más.

-Lo siento Edward- doy un paso atrás- pero no estoy aquí por nosotros. Nuestra relación ya pasó.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Ya te dije lo que necesitaba de ti y ahora tus aspiraciones profesionales no te permiten dármelo. Ojalá fuese más fría y no me afectase pero no soy así.

-Dame dos semanas, solo dos semanas. Nos iremos de viaje, lejos de todo esto. Solos tú y yo- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Ya no Edward, ya no. Estoy cansada y…- me vi interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil.

Edward respondió un par de monosílabos antes de colgar.

-Lo siento.

-Odio esa palabra.

-¡Edward!- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-Dime Jasper…- dijo girándose.

No escuché que fue lo que le dijo pero me imagine esas vacaciones con Edward que me acababa de proponer. El sonido del teléfono a todas horas, más lo siento que te quiero pronunciados. No quería eso en mi vida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró había vuelto a tener una perspectiva clara de cómo es la vida de Edward y de cómo sería la mía con él.

-Me voy- digo caminando hasta la puerta.

-¡Espera Bella! No hemos podido hablar- dice corriendo tras de mi impidiéndome abrir la puerta.

-Efectivamente, nunca hemos podido. Espero que ganes Edward, de corazón porque te ha costado mucho- le digo mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos- adiós.

-Adiós Bella- susurra mirándome triste.

Miro por última vez sus ojos, nunca olvidaré los ojos más bonitos que haya mirado alguna vez. Sé que no voy a encontrar otros iguales jamás. Ahora me miran con tristeza pero sé que algún día volverán a mirar felices los ojos de otra mujer de la que vuelva a enamorarse, porque no dudo de que lo hará.

Salgo del despacho más triste de lo que he estado nunca, porque ahora sí es el final.

A la mañana siguiente después de una cena y un desayuno de despedida con las chicas me voy al aeropuerto.

Volveré de visita, les aseguro, pero tal y como dice Alice, ya no será lo mismo.

A las 15:22 del jueves 26 de Agosto dejé de ser ciudadana estadounidense, pese a que mi corazón continuaría siéndolo para siempre.

.

 **Narrador PVO**

Edward estuvo reunido con Jasper y Emmet hasta casi las 2 de la mañana. Últimamente no dormía demasiado, se animaba a sí mismo pensando que en un par de días, tras las elecciones, todo volvería a su sitio.

Salvo una cosa, Bella.

La simpática chica canadiense que había conocido en un bar hace ya dos años y que era más joven que él, le había robado el corazón casi desde el primer minuto.

Era la primera chica de la que de verdad podía decir que estaba enamorado, las demás chicas habían sido solo atracción.

Pero desde hacía dos semanas estaba solo, sin ella.

Una parte de él a veces se preguntaba qué iba a hacer cuando pasaran las elecciones y no tuviese cada minuto ocupado con trabajo. Cuando tuviera tiempo para pensar, para estar solo.

Ella era muy joven, 27 años, y estaba estudiando aun. Pero él la había incluido en sus planes de futuro desde el primer mes que compartieron como pareja.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que su carrera política le arrebataría su vida personal, pero eso estaba ocurriendo.

Al día siguiente pasó por el despacho para dejar un par de cosas listas y disponer de la mañana libre antes de pasar por el apartamento de Bella.

Ayer había ido a su despacho para hablar con él pero al final no habían podido y él quería saber que tenía Bella que decirle.

Cuando Alice respondió el telefonillo, le habló seria y enfadada.

-No está, ya no vive aquí.

-¿Cómo?- dijo incrédulo.

-Lo que oyes- dijo cortando la comunicación.

Por mucho que intentó llamar de nuevo, Alice no le contestó.

Él tenía los medios para adivinar donde vivía Bella siempre y cuando siguiera en Chicago.

Pasó mucho tiempo apoyado en su coche intentando asimilar que había perdido a Bella en más maneras de lo que creía. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta una mano le tocaba el hombro, Ángela.

-No está aquí y no va a volver- le dijo adivinando por qué estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto esperanzado.

-¿No te lo dijo ayer?

-No pudimos hablar.

-¿Os interrumpió tu móvil o Jasper? O ambos- le dijo enfadada.

-Ambos- aceptó Edward avergonzado.

-Bella fue a verte para pedirte ayuda- confesó Angela después de un minuto lleno de tenso silencio.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó preocupado levantando la mirada hasta los ojos de la amiga de su ex.

-Su visado de estudiante caducaba hoy. Quería pedirte ayuda para ver cómo se le podía conceder otro visado, esta vez de residente.

-No me lo dijo…- dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

-Se ha ido a Canadá esta mañana- terminó de informarle.

-¡Joder!

-Lo siento- y con eso se despidió del ex de su amiga.

Edward se subió a su coche gris y permaneció en el interior pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que conoció a Bella.

Recordó todas las veces que Jasper les interrumpía, todo el tiempo que desperdició a su lado hablando por el móvil, todas las citas que creían que le harían ganar votos y que no servirían para nada salvo para robarles tiempo juntos. Recordó las últimas semanas cuando ella le había pedido que le dedicase más tiempo.

Se reconoció a sí mismo que Bella era la que había roto con él pero sin duda él era el que la había abandonado poco a poco.

Se sintió como un idiota.

En ese momento el sonido de su móvil llenó el vehículo.

Era Jasper.

Por primera vez desde que trabajaba con Jasper le colgó el teléfono, pues le sentía como uno de los principales responsables de que Bella no estuviera a su lado.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Os traigo este nuevo OS , ¿os ha gustado?**

 **¿También creéis que Edward es idiota?**

 **¿Odiáis a Jasper?**

 **¿Os parece un buen final?**

 **Y la pregunta más importante, ¿os gustaría una segunda parte? No tengo escrito más que esto pero si me lo pedís en las reviews quizás me anime a escribir más.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos en las reviews!**

 **Bella Bradshaw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward PVO**

-Esto no funciona- me dice Kate justo después de que el camarero traiga la cuenta.

-¿El qué?- preguntó buscando la tarjeta de crédito en mi cartera sin mirarla.

-Nosotros- explica- no funcionamos como pareja.

La miro y no sé qué decirle.

Siempre supe que nuestra relación basada más en la comodidad que en el amor no sería para siempre, pero sé que esas no son las palabras que ella quiere escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero que me quieras, que estés conmigo, que hablemos, que compartamos cosas… quiero estar juntos- expresa con sinceridad.

Frunzo el ceño porque no consigo imaginarme todas esas cosas que me pide con ella.

No tengo tiempo.

-Sé que ser senador de los Estados Unidos te quita mucho tiempo pero tampoco siento que intentes sacar tiempo para nosotros Edward.

Asiento.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-No sé qué decirte. Mi trabajo es mi vida, me dedico a él al cien por cien y te doy todo lo que puedo.

Ella triste y decepcionada se levanta, deja la servilleta que tenía en su regazo arrebujada encima de la mesa y se va.

No es la primera mujer que se va de mi vida porque no le dedico el tiempo suficiente y seguro que no será la última.

Hace ya bastantes años que asumí que el tener una pareja e hijos no era para mí. El trabajo me absorbía demasiado tiempo pero era lo que más alegrías me aportaba en mi día a día y no renunciaría a ello, de hecho he empezado a considerar presentarme a las elecciones presidenciales. Mi padre y mis consejeros me habían ido haciendo a la idea poco a poco. Tenía la edad idónea, los apoyos suficientes y el dinero necesario para poder hacer campaña.

Era algo que me apetecía, un nuevo reto en mi vida.

Desde hace años cuando pensaba en el futuro solo me imaginaba a mí obteniendo éxito laboral. Ni si quiera cuando he estado en una relación más o menos estable con alguna mujer estos últimos cinco años he podido imaginarme casado o con hijos.

Una vez lo hice, una vez hace mucho tiempo… pero tampoco funcionó.

Desde que esa chica se fue siempre he asumido que el fracaso de mis relaciones es por mí, por mi trabajo. Siendo sincero, desde hace cinco años no he tenido una relación que fuese mínimamente especial como para plantearme un cambio de vida que implique reducir mis horas de trabajo.

Ha habido varias mujeres pero nunca han llegado a significar ni una cuarta parte de lo que significó ella para mí.

Y si con ella no funcionó, no funcionará con ninguna.

Cuando vuelvo de mis pensamientos el camarero ya ha vuelto con mi tarjeta y tras darme las gracias salgo del restaurante.

Tengo a mis dos hombres de seguridad detrás de mí en un coche pero con un gesto les indico que se queden allí y me dejen solo. Sé que no lo harán pero me permitirán un margen de intimidad para poder asumir este nuevo fracaso amoroso.

Debería sentirme mal con Kate pero al igual que me pasó con Lauren, Jessica, Anne y ahora Kate, siempre vuelvo a pensar en Bella. Cada vez que una chica me abandona ella vuelve a mi cabeza como recordándome que con ella empezó todo.

Cuando he andado unas dos manzanas mi teléfono suena, es mi secretaria Heidi: _Reunión mañana con los directivos de la empresa Electrofon. 8:30 hotel Grand Hyatt._

Y por esto es por lo que mi vida amorosa da tanta pena, porque pese a que mañana tenía el día libre salvo por una vídeo conferencia, de un momento a otro mis obligaciones cambian y tengo que asistir a una reunión.

Suspiro mientras meto el móvil en el bolsillo y camino de vuelta a donde están los de seguridad esperando por mí a no más de 30 metros.

.

.

 **Bella PVO**

Estoy corriendo como una loca por todo el aeropuerto porque en estos momentos mi avión está a punto de despegar sin mí.

La empresa para la que trabajo opera en cualquier parte del mundo que cuente con suministro eléctrico y eso me ha otorgado la suerte de haber trabajado en diferentes países y continentes. No obstante este viaje es diferente puesto que aunque es igualmente un viaje por trabajo es solo para crear un nuevo contrato y estaré de vuelta en Doha en unas semanas.

Siempre intento escaparme de estos viajes que son básicamente para hacer papeleo pero esta vez he insistido. Mi vida está en un punto crítico y necesito algo para salir de esta monotonía. Con suerte este viaje me servirá también para aclarar mi desastrosa vida sentimental.

Llevaba casi dos años con Louis pero últimamente nuestra relación no estaba siendo lo satisfactoria que debería ser. Él me agobiaba, me pedía más en nuestra relación pero yo no estaba preparada aun. Vivir juntos, casarnos, tener hijos… aun no siento que esté en ese momento de mi vida, creo que debo vivir muchas más cosas antes de asentarme definitivamente.

Estaba enamorada de Louis, o al menos lo estaba hace unos meses cuando sus agobios aun no habían sembrado un campo de minas en nuestra relación. Últimamente hablásemos de lo que hablásemos el tema siempre acababa en una discusión en la que yo era una egoísta inmadura.

Así que había casi suplicado a mi superior que me permitiese viajar hoy y con ello conseguir un poco de paz mental que tanto echaba de menos.

Cuando finalmente pasé la puerta de embarque la azafata me sonrió y me señaló mi asiento.

Llegamos al hotel con un horrible jet-lag y en mi caso con un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Aun era de madrugada por lo que pude dormir un poco antes de la reunión con las autoridades locales.

El plan era conseguir que confiaran en nuestra empresa para convertir Estados Unidos en el país con más electrolineras del mundo favoreciendo así el uso de coches eléctricos que no emitan contaminación al ambiente. Era un proyecto ambicioso que nos llevaría años y millones de dólares pero sin duda era el futuro.

El despertador sonó demasiado temprano y a las ocho estábamos los nueve representantes de la empresa reunidos en la sala de reuniones del hotel sometidos a un fuerte control de seguridad. Les faltó pasarme el detector de metales por debajo de la lengua para asegurarse de que éramos de fiar.

-Me siento ultrajada- comentó mi compañera Hannah en tono gracioso.

Ambas nos reímos y nos colocamos en fila para recibir a las autoridades locales.

Entraron unas 10 personas y a la cuarta ya había olvidado el nombre del primero. Todos hombres entre 50 y 70 años con canas y vestidos con aburridos trajes grises y corbatas rojas. En el octavo ya había mecanizado el saludo y la presentación y a penas me fijaba en sus caras. Tenía la mirada fija en el apretón de manos que nos dábamos a modo de saludo cuando un hombre que no llevaba el traje gris sino azul con una camisa azul claro y una corbata gris se paró frente a mí.

-Isabella Swan- dije apretándole la mano.

-Edward Cullen- dijo al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo?

Mi mente tardó dos segundos en procesar la información y hacerme alzar la mirada para comprobar que el hombre frente a mí era Edward.

-Edward- dije sorprendida mirándole.

-¿Bella?- respondió sorprendido.

Asentí con la cabeza a la vez que despegaba nuestras manos para que Edward saludase a mi compañero situado a la izquierda.

Cuando las presentaciones acabaron Edward estaba como a cinco metros de mí y por lo tanto cuando nos sentamos en la mesa oval estábamos muy lejos el uno del otro.

Durante la reunión intenté prestar atención al tema que se estaba tratando pero mi cabeza saltaba una y otra vez al pasado.

Hace seis años esto era inimaginable, Edward y yo en una misma sala tratando temas de trabajo.

-La señorita Swan ha preparado una maqueta virtual sobre cómo sería el país dentro de tan solo cinco años si aceptan nuestro proyecto- dice mi jefe dándome paso.

-Así es- digo poniéndome en pie para hacer la presentación.

Puntualizo las numerosas ventajas que tendría para el país nuestra propuesta y cuando voy a dar paso al informe de beneficios obtenidos económicamente para ambas partes el ordenador se apaga.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta uno de los senadores.

-No lo sé- digo intentando encender el ordenador donde tengo guardada mi presentación y estaba conectado al proyector.

Tras unos segundos comienzo a escuchar gargantas carraspeando, claro gesto de impaciencia.

-Señorita en media hora tengo otra reunión, le ruego que se dé prisa- dice el mismo senador de antes.

No consigo averiguar dónde está el problema así que desesperada cierro el portátil y me giro hacia la mesa.

-Continuaré explicando los beneficios del proyecto sin proyector- comienzo.

-Pero el objetivo era poder visualizar la maqueta virtual- me interrumpe de nuevo el senador.

-Puedo explicárselo sin problema- le digo ya enfadada. Aunque siempre manteniendo un tono educado.

-Pero…- continuó él.

-Deje a la señorita Swan hacer su trabajo- dice Edward girándose a mirar al senador toca narices.

Al ver que el otro senador no añade nada más, Edward asiente en mi dirección dándome permiso para comenzar.

Cuando la reunión acaba media hora más tarde creo que todos mis compañeros quieren matar al senador toca narices. No ha parado de poner problemas a cada iniciativa que presentábamos.

Las despedidas son escalonadas por lo que cuando aún quedan senadores en la sala hablando con mis jefes, mis compañeros comienzan a recoger y yo intento de nuevo encender el ordenador sin éxito.

-Déjalo, inténtalo tranquilamente más tarde. La reunión ha sido completa y esclarecedora por lo que no des más importancia a este fallo, no estaba en tu mano el poder controlarlo- dice Edward a mi lado.

-Al menos espero poder recuperar la presentación- digo cerrando el portátil.

-Me ha sorprendido verte aquí- comenta mirándome- pero me alegra ver que has conseguido un trabajo que te guste en una de las mejores empresas de electricidad a nivel mundial.

Sonrío y miro hacia abajo con humildad.

Me sigue costando aceptar mis triunfos sin tener la sensación de que doy una imagen déspota.

-Gracias Edward. A mí también me ha sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarme contigo para nada- confieso.

-¿Cuándo te dijeron que te reunirías con miembros del senado no pensaste en que yo podría ser uno de ellos?- pregunta serio.

Niego con la cabeza.

¿Cómo dices a una de las personas más importantes de tu vida pasada que para superar la ruptura te forzaste durante más de un año a no saber nada de él por ningún medio?

-Lo entiendo, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dice pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Es un gesto que solía hacer mucho y ver que aun continúa haciéndolo me emociona sin saber por qué.

-Bueno Bella, nos vemos- dice despidiéndose de mí con otro apretón de manos.

-Adiós Edward- digo mientras le veo atravesar las puertas de salida con otros tres hombres.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el senador?- me pregunta Hannah intrigada.

Nadie sabe que tuve una relación con Edward en el pasado salvo las personas que estaban en mi vida en ese momento como mis padres o mis amigas.

-Simplemente me ha tranquilizado por el incidente del ordenador- respondo mientras termino de recoger.

-Es guapísimo, el único que se salva- expresa sonriente.

-Hannah…- digo cansada.

-No lo niegues.

-No lo niego- acepto.

-Si el proyecto sale adelante te prometo que por lo menos una cita con él consigo- dice retándose a sí misma.

Hannah es una buena compañera, que no amiga porque nuestra relación no es tan íntima, y tiene por costumbre acostarse con hombres con los que trabaja. Ella es espectacular, es castaña con ojos negros y piernas infinitas, muy lejos de mi 1'68. Siempre me ha resultado gracioso que intente ligarse a algunos hombres con los que hemos trabajado porque la mayoría no me han parecido atractivos, más bien todo lo contrario, pero con Edward no me hace gracia.

Estoy segura de que ha estado con más mujeres desde que yo le dejé y me da igual pero el pensar en que Hannah esté con él… el que una persona cercana a mí esté con él no me resulta cómodo.

Esa tarde me la paso metida dentro de la habitación de mi hotel intentando revivir mi ordenador. Por fin a las siete de la tarde el dichoso aparato revive después de haberle desmontado por completo.

A la mañana siguiente el teléfono sonando me despierta, abro un ojo y la luz de la pantalla me ciega mientras veo el nombre de Louis junto a los iconos de contestar o rechazar llamada.

Decido simplemente dejarlo sonar porque ahora mismo no me apetece hablar con él. Aun sigo enfadada después de la última discusión, o tal vez no esté enfadada sino dolida o cansada o no sé. No sé cómo definir mis sentimientos respecto a mi pareja y eso me asusta, no quiero equivocarme tomando decisiones pero necesito tiempo para realmente valorar qué quiero.

Diez minutos más tarde o incluso menos el teléfono vuelve a sonar, hago la intención de rechazar la llamada directamente pero de soslayo veo el nombre de mi jefe en la pantalla. Me aclaro la garganta antes de contestar aunque mi voz de dormida no se irá tan fácilmente.

-¿Señor Nolan?-

-Isabella, sé que es temprano pero acabo de recibir una llamada desde el senado, el proyecto es nuestro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así de rápido? Eso es estupendo- digo ya completamente despierta y levantándome de la cama.

-Es extraordinario. Estoy llamando a todo el equipo para reunirnos a la hora de la comida, ampliar un poco el proyecto y empezar a crear las bases durante la próxima semana.

-Por supuesto.

Hasta la hora de comer faltaban unas cuatro horas por lo que decidí salir un poco por la ciudad y pensar.

En Edward y en Louis.

Durante estos cinco años que habían pasado desde que lo dejé con Edward había habido momentos para todo. Momentos para llorar, para odiarle, para odiarme a mí misma, para echarle de menos y para olvidarle. Cuando Louis apareció en mi vida dio un portazo definitivamente a Edward y podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había pensado en él en los últimos dos años. Sin embargo ahora me encontraba de nuevo a Edward justo cuando me estoy replanteando mi relación con Louis, la frase _un clavo saca a otro clavo_ nunca había tenido tanto sentido.

Por otro lado una parte de mí había dejado de querer a Louis, la misma parte que quería viajar, descubrir cosas nuevas y experimentar. Pero otra parte de mí recordaba todo lo que habíamos vivido y quería darle una oportunidad.

Mientras paseaba por el centro de la ciudad de Washington iba haciendo mentalmente una lista de los momentos buenos y malos con Louis. Obviamente los buenos momentos ganaban en cantidad pero los malos ganaban en calidad.

Los últimos meses habían sido pura tensión.

Cuando volvía al hotel el teléfono volvió a sonar, era Louis.

Suspirando deslice el dedo por la pantalla hacia el telefonillo verde.

-Bella- dijo nada más responder- no he sabido nada de ti en días- me regaña.

-Estoy bien, en Washington, trabajando- expliqué sin detalles.

-Bien. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-En dos semanas si todo va según lo esperado.

-¿Por qué has aceptado un viaje de tantos días?- dice cambiando el tono cordial por otro más serio.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces- digo entrando en el lobby del hotel.

-Desde que estamos juntos nunca has tenido que viajar tantos días.

-Esta vez he querido viajar yo.

-¿Tan importante es el proyecto ese de los coches?

-Louis…- suspiro- no es por la importancia del trabajo. Necesitaba alejarme y tener tiempo para mí.

-Genial Isabella, genial. Si no querías estar conmigo deberías habérmelo dicho- dice enfadado.

-Yo no he dicho que no quiera estar contigo pero de verdad que necesito un descanso de tantas discusiones tontas.

-Pero es que no son tontas…

-Louis para, voy a colgar- le aviso.

-No te atrevas a colgarme, ¡Isabella! Tengo derecho a saber que esperar de mi futuro- grita.

-Sí pero no tienes derecho a imponer que quiero o que no en mi futuro. Adiós- digo cortando la llamada.

.

En la tranquilidad del ascensor con música relajante de fondo calmo mi respiración que estaba alterada por la discusión.

Cuando llego al restaurante del hotel todos mis compañeros están allí rebosantes de alegría. Yo también estoy feliz y orgullosa porque ese trabajo es parte de mi éxito profesional pero las palabras de Louis siguen resonando en mi cabeza.

El resto del día lo pasamos trabajando añadiendo pequeños detalles para que el proyecto sea aun mejor. Antes de la cena con los senadores me doy una ducha rápida, me recojo el pelo, me maquillo y me cambio de ropa por algo más formal.

La cena va a tener lugar en un comedor privado reservado para eventos importantes, así podremos discutir todo el proyecto sin ojos curiosos alrededor. Cuando entro al comedor están la mayoría de mis compañeros y algún que otro senador, Edward no está entre ellos.

Aun es temprano, he llegado quince minutos antes de la hora prevista así que es lógico que no haya llegado todo el mundo.

Hablo animadamente con uno de los senadores sobre el turismo en la ciudad mientras la sala se va llenando. Edward aun no ha venido y mentiría si dijese que no esperaba verle.

Cuando ya llevan más de diez minutos de retraso la puerta se abre y Edward y Hannah entran riéndose. Inmediatamente recuerdo las palabras de mi compañera sobre conseguir una cita con él y quizás lo ha logrado incluso antes de firmar oficialmente el contrato con la empresa.

No sé como sentirme al respecto, una parte de mí está furiosa con ellos dos y otra parte está furiosa conmigo por sentirme así al respecto. Solo debería sentir indiferencia.

Durante la cena y la reunión fijo mi mirada en los dos senadores que tengo a mi lado, los cuales parecen estar sumamente interesados en el proyecto y la conversación no cesa.

Cuando llega la hora de firmar el contrato mi jefe y tres senadores son los que más implicación tienen mientras que los demás quedamos en un segundo plano.

Después las conversaciones vuelven a ser dispares hasta que algunas personas comienzan a abandonar la sala. Cuando los dos senadores con los que he estado hablando prácticamente toda la noche se van siento que es mi momento de irme a dormir porque mañana el proyecto comienza a ponerse en marcha.

Realizo una despedida de manera general y me levanto de la silla. Miro uno a uno a todos antes de irme, incluido a Edward que me mira sin ningún tipo de gesto en la cara. Tenía las facciones neutras.

Durante toda la semana me paso los días en el despacho improvisado que hay en una de las suites del hotel junto a mis compañeros. La presencia de los senadores se ha ido reduciendo a medida que pasaban los días. Algunas veces Edward venía por aquí para firmar papeles o supervisar permisos pero nunca trabajé con él mano a mano y tampoco conversamos nada más allá de aspectos laborales.

Hoy íbamos por primera vez a ver los lugares donde se instalarían las primeras electrolineras pero mi compañero Josh se encontraba indispuesto por lo que me fui adelantando al lugar. Cuando llegué había varias personas ajenas al proyecto y enseguida supe porque:

Edward

-Hola- dijo acercándose a mí desde su coche.

Él andaba de esa manera tan intimidante con pasos largos y firmes que cortaban la distancia entre ambos en un pestañeo.

-Hola- contesté mirando a la multitud.

-No te preocupes por ellos, han visto un coche con matrícula del gobierno y les ha llamado la atención.

-Bien-

-Vamos- dice poniendo una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda guiándome para entrar al terreno.

-¿No viene tu jefe?- me pregunta una vez estábamos acabando.

-Debería haber venido uno de mis compañeros pero se ha sentido indispuesto- respondo tomando fotos.

-¿No es raro que vengas sola?

Me giro para mirarle frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué no sé hacer mi trabajo sola?

-¡No!- responde Edward levantando las manos- solo que pensaba que era un proyecto en equipo.

-Lo es- digo mirándole- pero cada fase del proyecto conlleva muchos procedimientos y tenemos que dividirnos.

-¿Tú te encargas de la localización de las electrolineras?

-En esta primera fase sí, luego en las demás fases se hará cargo alguno de mis compañeros- continúo caminando por el perímetro y alejándome de él.

-No lo entiendo.

-La mayoría de las personas de la empresa que estamos aquí tenemos nuestros propios proyectos en diferentes partes del mundo. Hemos venido a realizar la propuesta de trabajo y luego otros empleados lo continuarán, pero tranquilo los jefes permanecerán.

-O sea que te irás- comenta como si nada- ¿dónde trabajas?

-En Doha- digo sin mirarle mientras salimos del terreno.

-Espera- dice poniéndome una mano en el hombro para girarme frente a él- ¿En Qatar?

-Sí.

-Eso está… lejos- acepta mirándome.

-Sí, Edward, lo está. He trabajado en muchos sitios del planeta.

Edward asiente y no dice nada hasta que llegamos a mi coche.

Cuando acabo de guardar el material que he usado en el maletero y me dispongo a sentarme en el asiento del conductor la voz de Edward me frena.

-Bella

-¿Qué?- digo girándome hacia él.

Pasan unos segundos en silencio donde ninguno dice nada.

-Me pondré en contacto con vosotros esta semana- dice girándose y marchándose.

Quizás es cosa mía pero juro que eso no es lo que pretendía decirme cuando me ha llamado.

.

Hoy es el último día que estoy en Washington DC al menos por el momento. Mañana a medio día tengo un vuelo a Doha.

No me apetece irme ni abandonar este proyecto que me ha dado tanto en tan poco tiempo. El día parece ir a juego con mis sentimientos porque es un día gris, lluvioso y con un horrible viento que resulta muy molesto.

Además ha habido un problema con algunos proveedores y la reunión que mi jefe tenía esta mañana con algunos senadores me la ha encargado a mí mientras él soluciona el problema.

Cuando llego al despacho improvisado en el hotel aun no hay nadie pero voy adelantando trabajo con el ordenador. Más tarde la puerta se abre y Edward aparece por ella disculpándose por llegar tarde.

Trabajamos juntos durante dos horas y cuando por fin cierro el último documento y apago el ordenador noto que me está mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incómoda recostándome por completo en la silla.

-Nada- dice sonriendo.

-Edward…- le amenazo mirándole.

-Simplemente me estoy dando cuenta de que me gusta trabajar contigo. Eres organizada, trabajadora y parece que siempre vas un paso por delante de lo que se espera de ti.

-Siempre he sido así-

-Pero yo nunca llegué a conocer esa faceta tuya- dice recostándose en la silla al igual que yo.

-No vamos a hablar del pasado ahora, ¿verdad?

-Por no hablar de él, ¿va a dejar de existir?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Siento como acabaron las cosas entre nosotros-

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Durante estos años siempre he querido pedirte perdón.

Le miro sin saber qué decir.

-Perdón- susurra.

-Está bien- digo tragando saliva- fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Como ya sabrás esta noche os hemos invitado a cenar en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad- dice cambiando de tema y lo agradezco- díselo a tus compañeros.

-Sí, se lo diré.

-¿Irás?- pregunta interesado.

-Claro. Es una cena en un hotel con dos estrellas Michelin, ¿quién lo rechazaría?- digo sonriendo.

-¡Qué lista!- expresa divertido mientras se levanta y camina en dirección a la puerta.

Nos despedimos y corro a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y salir a comprar un vestido digno de la cena de esta noche.

Saliendo del hotel me encuentro con Hannah y al contarle mis planes se me une inmediatamente.

Después de entrar en varias tiendas y enamorarnos de vestidos carísimos encontramos una pequeña tienda con un solo probador de ropa y prendas procedentes de distintos outlets.

Hannah se está probando tres vestidos mientras yo sigo intentando encontrar uno que me guste pero que a la vez sea adecuado a la ocasión.

-¿Crees que le gustará a Edward?- pregunta Hannah saliendo del probador con un llamativo vestido rojo oscuro que deja poco a la imaginación.

-Creo que le gustará a toda la población masculina del planeta pero…- digo torciendo el gesto.

-Pero es demasiado, ¿no?- dice sonriendo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Mientras ella se cambia el vestido yo encuentro un vestido negro de tubo con largo por debajo de la rodilla y los tirantes en posición horizontal cayendo justo por debajo de mis hombros.

Son casi las nueve de la noche cuando salgo del hotel corriendo buscando un taxi. Me he esmerado con el maquillaje y el peinado y eso me ha hecho retrasarme de más, sin embargo vale la pena cada minuto de retraso porque entre el vestido, las ondas en el pelo y el maquillaje parezco recién sacada de los años 50.

Cuando finalmente llego al restaurante son las nueve y diez, todos están sentados en la mesa hablando animosamente menos Edward que llega dos minutos después y se sienta en el único lugar libre, a mi lado.

Durante la cena se habla de trabajo, por supuesto, pero también de temas menos impersonales. Al contrario que en la última cena todos somos participes en la misma conversación.

Hannah está sentada en frente de mí con un vestido púrpura de raso estilo _sleep dress_ que deja vislumbrar a la perfección el hecho de no llevar sujetador. Ha intentado entablar conversación con Edward varias veces haciéndole preguntas directamente a él dejándonos al resto a un lado pero él siempre ha terminado respondiendo y haciéndonos partícipes a los demás para frustración de Hannah.

En algunos momentos Edward me ha hecho preguntas únicamente a mí a cada cual más personal, como ¿qué era de Alice y Ángela? O ¿cómo estaban mis padres?

Sin ninguna duda, de todos los días que habíamos compartido este era el único en el que realmente todo se volvió más personal y se hizo patente que teníamos un pasado.

Cuando iban a traernos el postre mi móvil sonó, era Louis. Decidí contestar saliendo a la terraza del restaurante que estaba a pocos metros de la mesa pero lo suficientemente lejos como para hablar con privacidad.

-¿Cuándo vuelves?- preguntó enfadado nada más descolgar.

-Mañana.

-Iré a recogerte al aeropuerto.

-No- contesté fijando mi vista en las luces de la ciudad que se veían desde aquí.

-¿Cómo?

Suspiré antes de hablar.

-Nuestra relación no está pasando por su mejor momento Louis. Me siento agobiada y asfixiada contigo en todo momento, no paro de sentir que tengo que hacer algo más siempre sea lo que sea. Todo lo que hago no te vale.

-Eso es porque últimamente no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo ni hemos compartido tiempo juntos de calidad.

-Yo creo que es porque estamos en diferentes etapas en nuestra vida. Tú quieres avanzar y yo estoy bien así.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que no puedo darte lo que quieres, ni ahora ni en unos meses. Simplemente yo no quiero eso- me atreví a decir después de meses de peleas.

-¿Estás cortando conmigo?

-Es que no le veo salida a esto- digo triste.

-Bella, por favor, no te apresures, hablemos cara a cara. Cuando tú quieras- me pide en un tono mucho más conciliador.

-Está bien. Déjame que yo te avise por favor- digo antes de colgar.

Cuando la llamada acaba me quedo mirando la ciudad a mis pies. Me recuerda a mi etapa de estudiante universitaria cuando vivía en Chicago con Alice y Ángela, cuando tenía libertad, cuando estaba con Edward… Echaba de menos vivir en Estados Unidos. Pensaba en esa época y en mi memoria me veía como otra Bella, una con más ganas de vivir.

Apoyada en la barandilla, perdida en mis recuerdos de hace años no noté que alguien se acercaba hasta que puso una chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

-Llevas un buen rato aquí, tienes que estar quedándote fría- dice Edward poniéndose a mi lado en la barandilla y mirando a la ciudad como hacía yo.

-Gracias- digo metiendo los brazos por las mangas y ajustándome la americana al cuerpo.

Nos quedamos en silencio uno al lado del otro sin saber qué decir.

-Anoche me puse a pensar en que he estado contigo dos semanas, viéndote casi a diario y no te he dicho nada de lo que todos estos años había pensado en decirte si te volvía a ver-comenta después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Edward…- comienzo a protestar poniéndome erguida.

-Por favor- pide girándose a mirarme y poniendo una mano sobre la mía en la barandilla.

Cuando le sigo mirando sin decir nada él lo toma como una señal de que puede continuar.

-¿Fuiste feliz estando conmigo? ¿Alguna vez en esos casi tres años al menos?- dice clavándome su mirada.

Miro al suelo y luego nuevamente a él.

-Sí, Edward, lo fui. Muchas veces.

Él respira profundamente y sonríe levemente, ni si quiera estoy segura de que pueda catalogarse como una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad creías que no eras una prioridad para mí?

En esta ocasión tuve que volver a mirar a la ciudad para coger fuerzas para responder.

-Cuando tu trabajo estaba de por medio sí, era lo primero sin duda.

Edward se calló analizando mis palabras.

-Sé a qué fuiste ese último día a mi oficina, Ángela me lo dijo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda con el permiso de residencia?-

-Estaba perdida en ese momento. El motivo principal para estar en Estados Unidos eran mis estudios y habían finalizado, no tenía trabajo y tú y yo ya no estábamos juntos. Me hubiera quedado únicamente por ti pero ese día en tu oficina vi como sería mi vida a tu lado. Con gente de por medio, con ratos robados, con el sonido de tu móvil como banda sonora de nuestra relación, con Jasper interfiriendo en nuestros planes… no quería eso, no quiero eso. Esa no soy yo. Así que no te pedí ayuda porque sabía que quedarme era aceptar un estilo de vida que no quería por ti.

-Bella… te hubiera dado todo- susurra dolido mirándome herido- si tan solo…

-Si tan solo hubiera esperado mi turno, ¿no?-

Agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento- susurra volviendo a mirarme- siento haberte hecho sentir así en ese momento pero siento mucho más haber sido tan idiota como para perderte aun teniéndote. Y ahora te encuentro aquí de repente, eres exitosa en tu trabajo, eres más madura, te veo tan… completa, y no puedo evitar sentir rabia porque me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo viendo cómo te convertías en la maravillosa mujer que eres hoy.

-Edward…- digo soltando mi mano de la barandilla- esto no me… me duele recordar, por favor…-le pido con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas para que suelte mi mano.

Cuando la suelta debería irme pero me quedo de pie a su lado con la vista en el suelo escuchando la ciudad.

-He escuchado tu conversación antes- frunzo el ceño- no tenía derecho pero no he podido evitarlo. No permitas que nadie decida tu vida por ti, no dejes que te hagan a su medida. Eres perfecta Bella- dice acercándose y poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros- debes encontrar a una persona que te valore y te quiera por sobre todas las cosas como yo no supe hacerlo y como él no quiere hacer- dice refiriéndose a Louis.

Levanto la mirada hacia él para perderme por última vez en sus ojos. Siempre dije que eran los ojos más bonitos que yo jamás había visto. El color verde azulado en el que tantas veces me había perdido. Ahora sus ojos eran transparentes y estaba segura de que transmitían lo mismo que los míos, tristeza por el pasado, por la pérdida, por los recuerdos felices, por el amor desaprovechado…

Suelto un suspiro mitad sollozo mientras intento quitarme la chaqueta, Edward sigue el movimiento de mis manos y eso hace que dé un paso más hacia mí impidiéndome desabotonar la americana.

Le miro y sé lo que va a suceder.

Porque aunque hace años que no estoy con él, aun sé leer en sus ojos.

Sé que me va a besar.

Y lo hace. Sus labios son suaves contra los míos, es un beso puro, suave, lento, tierno, propio de dos personas que se quieren y no de dos personas que se quisieron.

Hasta ahora no había podido respirar el aroma de Edward. No es una fragancia, es su olor, es su marca personal, es el aroma que me hace cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar durante unos instantes mientras mi cabeza vuela a años atrás.

.

 _-Soy Edward Cullen- dice apoyado en la barra del bar ofreciéndome una mano._

 _-Isabella Swan- le respondo sonriendo mientras le agarro la mano._

 _-Yo invito- dice en cuanto el camarero nos pregunta qué queremos._

 _._

 _-Me encantas, no sé que me has hecho pero no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti- dice mientras me besa acostado sobre mí en su cama._

 _-Quiero compartir todo contigo- le digo entre besos._

 _._

 _-Ah- gime en cuanto su miembro me llena por completo._

 _-Así cariño, así- le insisto moviendo las caderas._

 _._

 _-Eres la única mujer de la que me he enamorado. Y espero que sea así siempre- dice mientras estoy relajada y desnuda apoyada en su pecho._

 _-Contigo a mi lado._

 _-Contigo a mi lado- repite mis palabras antes de agarrarme por la barbilla suavemente y besarme suavemente._

 _._

 _-¡No eres eso para mí! Lo sabes- dice enfadado acercándose a mí hasta que pone sus manos sobre mis brazos._

 _-Últimamente no sé nada- dije soltándome de su agarre y caminando hasta mi habitación._

 _-¡Bella!- me grita desde la cocina._

 _._

 _-¿Se ha acabado?- me pregunta sin mirarme a los ojos._

 _-¿Nuestra relación?-_

 _-Sí- susurra._

 _-Está en tu mano Edward- le respondo con dolor y un nudo en el estómago._

 _-Sé que no paro de cagarla contigo y lo siento. Pero insisto en que te quiero y quiero estar contigo._

 _._

 _-Me voy- digo caminando hasta la puerta._

 _-¡Espera Bella! No hemos podido hablar- dice corriendo tras de mi impidiéndome abrir la puerta._

 _-Efectivamente, nunca hemos podido. Espero que ganes Edward, de corazón porque te ha costado mucho- le digo mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos- adiós._

 _-Adiós Bella- susurra mirándome triste._

 _._

-¡No Edward!- digo llorando mientras me aparto de él con un empujón.

-Perdona, perdona…- dice una y otra vez intentando mantenerme entre sus brazos.

-Eso es el pasado y ahí debe quedarse- digo a modo de despedida mientras vuelvo corriendo a la mesa donde están los demás.

Les miento diciendo que me han llamado dándome una mala noticia, que no me encuentro bien y que me iré al hotel.

Todos ponen gestos de preocupación y se despiden de mí mientras que intento no mirar hacia la terraza a través de los ventanales donde sigue Edward.

Cojo un taxi según salgo por la puerta y de camino al hotel no puedo parar de llorar. No sé si es porque estoy aceptando que mi relación con Louis se ha acabado, porque he recordado los malos momentos con Edward o peor aún, porque he recordado los buenos momentos con él y el sentimiento de pérdida me está asfixiando.

Para rematar el taxista tenía una canción que no paraba de repetir la letra _It feels like the end_ que estaba segura había escuchado antes en Anatomía de Grey y no ayudaba a controlar mis lágrimas a raya.

Pasé una de las peores noches de mi vida llorando sobre la cama del hotel. Con tan solo unas horas de sueño me levanté, me di una ducha e hice mi maleta para ir al aeropuerto.

Cuando tenía todas mis prendas en la maleta vi un trozo de tela colgado del picaporte del armario, la chaqueta de Edward. Mi masoquismo innato me llevó a cogerla y olerla, olía a él. En un acto de estupidez la guardé en mi bolso de mano y me la llevé.

Cuando llegué a Doha era de día y el calor me golpeó como una bofetada en la cara.

Pese a haberle dicho que yo le avisaría Louis estaba esperándome en la puerta de mi casa. Tuve la que sin duda fue una de las conversaciones más difíciles de mi vida con él y al final con lágrimas por parte de ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que nuestras vidas a partir de ahora estaban mejor por separado.

Pasaron tres semanas desde mi vuelta de Estados Unidos pero mi ánimo no mejoraba, el estar lejos de casa sin amigos ni familia cerca tampoco ayudaba. Mi trabajo en Doha estaba llegando a su fin y pese a que sabía que podía pedir un traslado a Estados Unidos para incorporarme de nuevo al proyecto, una parte de mí sabía que no era sensato volver.

Aquella mañana de mayo hacía más calor que de costumbre y desde que la pantalla del móvil se me había roto al intentar apagar la alarma despertador y tirar el aparato sin querer al suelo, supe que no iba a ser mi día.

Estaba reunida con mi jefe en su despacho acristalado mientras me repetía una y otra vez los fallos que había en el trabajo de mi equipo y que partes tenían que volver a realizarse cuando lo vi.

Venía junto a varios hombres vestidos con túnicas y turbantes blancos y un par de hombres vestidos con pantalones y camisa negra. Edward estaba aquí, ¿pero qué…?

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron a través de los cristales mucho antes de que él entrase en el despacho. Los hombres árabes que le acompañaban hicieron las presentaciones a mi jefe y por lo que pude entender Edward estaba buscándome a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sentada en una de las sillas en cuanto nos dejaron solos.

-Quería hablar contigo- respondió aun de pie.

-¿Hay algún problema con el proyecto de Washington?- pregunté poniéndome en pie.

-No que yo sepa. Quiero hablar contigo algo personal.

-Edward, estoy trabajando, no es el momento ni el lugar y además no sé qué más quieres hablar conmigo. Ya dijimos todo esa noche…- me quejé moviendo los brazos.

-No dijimos todo esa noche- dice acercándose a mí hasta que pone sus manos en mis hombros haciéndome sentir incómoda y nerviosa.

-¡No!- digo apartándome de él- ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí a interrumpir una reunión con mi jefe para hablarme de tus errores de hace cinco años? Edward sigues siendo tan egocéntrico- le critico- siempre quieres que los demás hagamos lo que tú dictes.

-¡No es así!- rebate.

-¡Sí lo es!- grité.

Nos tomamos un minuto para respirar y tranquilizarnos antes de volver a hablar.

-Mira no sé qué es lo que quieres decirme pero desde luego ahora no voy a dedicarte ni un minuto más, estoy trabajando- le señalo la puerta en una clara invitación a que se marche.

-Espera- me pide.

-Debería mandarte a la mierda y no dedicarte un solo pensamiento más pero mi buena educación me impide hacerlo. Esta tarde en el centro comercial Vilaggio, a las tres- digo saliendo de la oficina enfadada.

La presencia de Edward me altera los nervios y me revuelve el estómago así que con esa sensación le espero en la entrada del centro comercial. No sé por qué me sorprende verle llegar caminando en vez de en coche.

-No quiero hablar en un bar, ni en un restaurante. Me gustaría un sitio con más privacidad, si a ti te parece bien- dice serio nada más llegar.

Le llevo a la parte superior del edificio donde hay una zona mirador que no suele estar tan concurrida como la planta inferior.

-¿Te parece bien aquí?- digo sentándome en uno de los sillones dispuestos para mirar el skyline de la ciudad.

Edward se sienta en el sillón que está a mi lado y en un primer momento no dice nada.

\- Primero que nada quiero disculparme por aparecer en tu trabajo pero era la única manera que tenía de encontrarte. No volverá a ocurrir- promete- Siento haberme presentado aquí cambiando tus planes pero creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Frunzo el ceño y giro mi cara para mirarle aunque él mira a través de los cristales.

No sé de lo que habla.

-Debería haberte buscado hace cinco años cuanto te fuiste pero no lo hice- suspira- me dolió y me costó superarlo pero no te busqué porque era conformista y pensé que si tú me habías dejado era porque así tendrían que ser las cosas. Yo no era para ti ni tú para mí. Me gustaría pensar que eso me abrió los ojos pero no fue así, he seguido siendo conformista hasta hace tres semanas. No te voy a mentir, he intentado estar con otras mujeres en relaciones más o menos serias estos años pero nunca ha funcionado porque pensaba que si no salían bien era por algo y no merecía la pena esforzarse. Y la verdad es que sí era así, las cosas no han funcionado con otras mujeres porque no podían funcionar pero no se debía al destino o como quieras llamarlo, se debía a mí.

-No estoy enterándome de nada- interrumpí.

-Bella…- se giró a mirarme por fin- las cosas con otras mujeres no funcionaron nunca porque yo no quería, porque no despertaban en mí los sentimientos suficientes.

-No sé qué tiene que ver eso conmigo-

-Porque contigo las cosas sí funcionaban. Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, eras la única mujer de la que me he enamorado y eso sigue siendo así- confesó.

Mi estómago dio un salto entre miedo y alegría, ¿qué significa esto?

-Nunca debí dejarte ir, hice muchas cosas mal contigo hace cinco años pero dejarte ir sin más fue sin duda la peor de todas ellas. Debería haberme esforzado en darte lo que me pedías que simplemente era lo que merecías. Jamás debí dejarte ir sabiendo que te quería y que tú me querías.

Hace una pausa esperando a que yo diga algo pero no tengo palabras.

-Antes de verte de nuevo, cada vez que no funcionaba con una mujer siempre pensaba en ti. Lo atribuí al recuerdo de que contigo fue con la primera con la que no funcionó, pero no, cada vez que no funcionaba con alguien más mi cabeza lo único que me estaba diciendo es que no iba a funcionar con nadie más porque con la única con la que iba a funcionar era contigo. Hace tres semanas cuando hablamos, cuando nos besamos, por fin lo vi claro.

Hace tiempo que no le estoy mirando directamente así que Edward busca mi mirada agachándose de cuclillas frente a mí y poniendo sus manos sobre mis rodillas.

-Bella, después de todos estos años, sigues siendo la única mujer de la que me he enamorado en mi vida. Sigo enamorado de ti- dice mirándome fijamente.

La tensión que hay en mi cuerpo desde que le vi esta mañana por fin explota y sale en forma de lágrimas descontroladas. No puedo evitar llorar desconsoladamente, a penas puedo respirar.

-Bella no llores- me pide Edward triste.

Se sienta en el sillón donde estaba antes y me abraza contra él intentando consolarme.

-Siento haber sido tan idiota. Me ha llevado cinco años valorarte y tres semanas tomar el valor de venir hacia aquí y contarte todo. Deja de llorar, shh- pide retirando las lágrimas de mi mejilla con su pulgar- no voy a pedirte nada, sé que ya no soy nadie en tu vida pero tenía que contártelo. Siento ser egoísta y venir cuando ya tienes una vida aquí pero no podía seguir dando palos de ciego por la vida.

Me da unos minutos para que me calme y vuelva a respirar con tranquilidad.

-No sé qué esperas de mí ahora- le digo secándome la cara.

-No espero nada- me dice.

-No puedo creerte. No puedo creer que hayas volado 13 horas hasta aquí para venir a decirme esto y no esperes nada.

-Es cierto, deseo y ansío estar contigo, juntos, como antes. Pero no puedo esperarlo porque no soy nadie en tu vida ahora.

-No sé qué decirte. No he sabido nada de ti en cinco años Edward, mi vida no se parece en nada a la que era, yo no soy la de antes. Además este es un momento muy… inestable en mi vida, acabo de terminar una relación de dos años, mi trabajo aquí está a punto de terminar y no sé si pedir otro traslado o dejar la empresa porque echo de menos a mi familia y amigos y ahora vuelves tú a abrirme todas las suturas de la relación que tuvimos y que con tanto esfuerzo cerré.

Ninguno de los dos habló.

-No puedo pedirte nada aunque sí me gustaría que pensases las cosas. Haré lo que me pidas, eres mi prioridad. Haría lo que fuera por ti Bella- dice apretándome las manos que tengo en mi regazo.

-Necesito asimilar todo. No puedo pensar con claridad ahora mismo- digo poniéndome en pie.

-Bella- dice Edward alarmado.

-Dame tiempo Edward, dame tiempo por favor-

Él asiente con la cabeza.

-Te llamaré- le digo mirándole por última vez.

Él me devuelve la mirada triste, porque pese a que ha descubierto sus sentimientos por fin y ha tenido el valor de contármelo, yo no puedo descubrir aun qué es lo que siento por él. No sé si queda algo por salvar o no, no sé si puedo confiar de nuevo en él.

Así que me voy de ese centro comercial con vistas a la ciudad del desierto dejando al hombre de mi vida perdido y sin saber si tendrá alguna oportunidad conmigo. Ni si quiera yo lo sé.

Cuando vuelvo a mi casa me doy cuenta de que no tengo manera de contactar con él, no tengo su teléfono ni su email, nada.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **¡Hola! Estoy por aquí de nuevo con la segunda parte del OS, que ya es TS.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el reencuentro?**

 **¿Cómo veis a esta Bella más adulta? ¿Y a Edward?**

 **¿Os ha gustado?**

 **Y la pregunta MÁS IMPORTANTE… ¿es fiel esta segunda parte a la primera?**

 **Sé que no es la segunda parte que esperabais porque queríais que estuvieran juntos pero sinceramente no he visto la manera de juntarlos en un solo capítulo teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de los personajes. Me parecía irreal que volvieran juntos tras tanto tiempo sin verse ni tener contacto.**

 **Por eso…. Si todavía queréis ver a esta pareja junta tengo algunas ideas que pueden funcionar para juntarlos. ¿Qué os parece la idea?** **¿QUERÉIS TERCER Y ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO?**

 **Decídmelo en un** _ **review**_ **que ya sabéis que es lo que más me motiva a escribir.**

 **Gracias por leer, Bella Bradshaw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el capítulo 3 que tanto queríais.**

 **¡IMPORTANTE LEER LA NOTA DE ABAJO!**

 **Disfrutad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado dos meses desde ese día en Doha.

No he sabido nada más de Edward, no he intentado ponerme en contacto con él.

Sus palabras me persiguen todos los días a todas horas.

Me siento mal conmigo misma por no darle una respuesta pero no sé qué hacer.

El proyecto en Doha por fin ha acabado y pedí a mis jefes que me dieran unas merecidas vacaciones después de trabajar casi cinco años sin descanso.

Así que después de pasar una semana con mi familia en Canadá, estoy en Nueva York donde mañana tengo una reunión con mis jefes para que me den un nuevo proyecto de trabajo.

Alice se mudó a Nueva York a los pocos meses de irme yo así que la única que sigue en Chicago es Ángela. Siempre que tengo reuniones de trabajo con los jefazos de la empresa es en Nueva York y aprovecho para quedarme con Alice en su casa.

Le he contado la conversación y pese a que Alice no era muy fan de Edward, ella me ha animado a estar con él si eso me hace feliz.

Así que la cuestión que me planteo ahora es, ¿volver con Edward me hace feliz?

-Alice, ¿tú crees que yo era feliz con Edward?- le pregunto un día mientras estamos tiradas en los sofás viendo la tele.

-¿Me lo tienes que preguntar a mí?- dice riendo.

-Pues… sí. No sé es que le he dado tantas vueltas que ya no sé qué es real y que no. Confundo mis deseos y aspiraciones con lo que quiero y necesito.

-Bueno Bells yo creo que sí eras feliz con él. Cuando eráis una pareja normal, es decir cuando estabais solos y su trabajo no intercedía, cuando erais solo un hombre y una mujer juntos, sí eras feliz. Y lo siento por Louis pero cuando te he visto con él no era igual.

-¿Crees que no era feliz con Louis?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, creo que eras feliz pero no tanto como con Edward. A ver no es que le defienda ni nada de eso porque aun le arrancaría los huevos por lo que te hizo pero cuando estabas con él estabas como… siempre eufórica, contenta, te faltaba saltar vamos- dice riendo- y con Louis estabas contenta pero era más… monótono. Te mantenías contenta y ya, sin sobresaltos.

-Mhmm- digo asimilando la información.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-¿Y si vuelvo con él pero vuelve a lo mismo? Primero su trabajo y luego yo- digo ignorando su pregunta.

-Eso no lo vamos a saber nunca a no ser que pienses volver con él- dice levantando la ceja.

-No he dicho eso- respondo rápidamente.

-Eh tía, soy yo ¿vale?- dice mirándome- yo no te voy a echar la bronca ni te voy a insultar ni menospreciar si vuelves con él. Es cierto que no se comportó bien contigo al final de la relación pero si con él vas a ser feliz, entonces creo que merece la pena intentarlo y ver si él ha cambiado como te prometió o no. Además fue un capullo pero no es mala persona, solo un poco tonto. Y solo te diré que es senador o sea que igual ya no es tan tonto- concluye haciéndome reír.

Tras la vuelta de Edward a mi vida había vuelto a hacer lo que hacía años no hacía, incluso cuando aun estábamos juntos: buscarle en internet.

No pensaba encontrar muchas noticias sobre él pero me equivoqué. Al parecer el apellido Cullen en política tiene un gran peso y Edward se había encargado de dar titulares a la prensa especializada en política y a la especializada en cotilleos del corazón.

Un artículo lo describió como el George Clooney del senado estadounidense por todas las mujeres con las que había mantenido relaciones en los años que llevaba en el cargo.

Hubieran pasado desapercibidas si fuesen chicas normales, como yo, pero él hizo que la prensa rosa empezase a interesarse por su vida amorosa cuando empezó a salir con una conocida presentadora de televisión a la que había conocido en una entrevista.

Mi lado masoquista me hizo buscar la entrevista en youtube. Y sí, reconocí ciertos gestos que Edward hacía cuando le interesaba una chica, conmigo también los hizo.

Luego estuvo con una modelo, una aspirante a actriz y por último Kate, que procedía de la nobleza inglesa, era hija de un conde o un barón.

En cuanto a la política destacaban la influencia que ejerció en el caso de acoso sexual a diferentes mujeres por parte de otro miembro del senado para que este dimitiera. También le postulaban como el próximo candidato a la presidencia del país, lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo, Edward tenía tan solo 41 años. En política eso era ser muy, muy joven.

Tras la reunión con mis jefes salí con un nuevo destino de trabajo: Washington DC. Volvería a trabajar en el proyecto de las electrolineras.

No sé si era una señal o no, pero después de cinco años Edward y yo volvíamos a vivir en la misma ciudad.

.

Fue estupendo trabajar de nuevo con el señor Nolan porque tenía la misma visión de trabajo que yo.

Tras una semana en Washington empecé a quedarme sin escusas para no ver a Edward. Estaba instalada, tenía piso nuevo, me había adaptado al nuevo lugar de trabajo y mis miedos por fin estaban dejándome entre ver que quizás los sentimientos que tuve por Edward no estaban muertos del todo.

Era lunes por la mañana cuando de camino al trabajo compré un periódico en uno de esos pequeños buzones callejeros. Lo leí por encima mientras me tomaba mi café y escribía un email en mi oficina hasta que una foto de Edward me hizo dedicarle toda mi atención.

'' _No me presentaré como candidato a la presidencia del país''_ rezaba el titular.

El artículo recogía algunas de las frases que Edward había dado en la entrevista:

'' _Nunca he tenido especial interés por la presidencia''_

'' _La política es una profesión muy exigente, consume mucho de uno mismo''_

'' _Soy muy joven para enfrentarme a eso''_

'' _Para estar donde estoy profesionalmente ya he tenido que perder bastante a nivel personal''_

'' _También tengo sueños por cumplir a nivel personal que he dejado totalmente de lado estos años''_

La entrevista continuaba hablando sobre temas de actualidad pero alejándose de los temas personales. Al final a modo de conclusión, el periódico recogía una nota en la que varios miembros del partido de Edward estaban en desacuerdo con su decisión. Confiaban en él para candidato a las presidenciales y se sentían decepcionados.

Sentí pena por Edward, porque al leer la entrevista vi claramente a un hombre que ha dejado los mejores años de su vida en la política y cuando no quiere dar un paso más, esta se vuelve contra él. Nadie agradece nada en ese mundo.

Alice me envió una foto del titular del periódico por whatsapp a la hora de la comida.

'' _Querías hechos, bueno este es uno''_ me decía junto a la foto.

Estaba segura de que Edward hacía esto por algo más que por mí, pero no era idiota y sabía que yo algo tenía que ver.

Así que finalmente me armé de valor y decidí buscarle.

Aun no tenía una respuesta para la pregunta sobre si tener o no una relación con él pero había decidido tomar una decisión con él.

No fue fácil conseguir dar con él pero por cosas del destino me encontré con Emmet, el encargado de prensa de la campaña para senador, y él me ayudó a conseguir un pase para entrar al despacho de Edward.

Tras pasar numerosos controles de todo tipo por fin, después de una semana, pude concertar una cita con él.

Bueno con su secretaria.

Estaba esperando fuera del despacho cuando empezaron las voces en el interior:

-¡Eres un cabrón desagradecido Cullen!- decía una voz de hombre.

-¡Es mi decisión!- contestó Edward.

-No estarías sentado en este sillón, en este despacho, si el partido no hubiera apostado por ti en las elecciones al senado hace cinco años. ¿Y se lo pagas así? ¿Retirándote de la competición antes de empezar?

-Hago todo lo que está en mi mano por este partido y este senado, pero no permitiré que controlen mi vida más. Bastante lo han hecho ya.

-¿Bastante?- preguntó en tono irónico.

-Sé que para ti todo el trabajo del mundo no es nada porque vives por y para trabajar. Cuéntame, ¿hay alguien esperándote cuando llegas a casa? ¿No verdad? Porque de hecho estoy seguro de que pasas más días fuera de casa que dentro. Sin tu trabajo no eres nadie pero te aseguro una cosa: el trabajo no va a estar allí para siempre y cuando acabe estarás solo. Yo no quiero eso. Si dar un paso más en la política significa perder el derecho a tener una vida fuera del trabajo desecho la idea inmediatamente.

-Hablas como una nena.

No escuché la respuesta de Edward pero la puerta se abrió y se cerró con un fuerte estruendo dejando salir al hombre con el que discutía.

Minutos más tarde la secretaria entró de nuevo a la sala donde estaba esperando, creía que vendría a autorizar mi entrada pero en lugar de eso me dijo que lo sentía pero que el señor Cullen iba a salir y no podía atender a más personas. Le rogué una y otra vez pero ella se limitó a seguir las órdenes de su jefe.

Cuando ya di la batalla por perdida se me ocurrió un plan de _adolescente que persigue a su ídolo_ pero que igual daba resultado.

-¿Le importa que me termine el té señorita?- pregunté señalando la taza de té que me había dado para amenizar la espera.

Ella frunció el ceño confundida pero aceptó.

Me intentaba no reír de pura satisfacción al ver que mi estúpido plan había funcionado porque los dos hombres que custodiaban la puerta vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol me vigilaban sigilosamente. Y reírse sola no iba a hacerles pensar nada bueno de mí.

Edward salió minutos más tarde con los ojos cubiertos por gafas de sol y un maletín en la mano.

Pese a no haberle visto bien algo me hizo pensar que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento.

-¡Edward!- grité levantándome de la silla al mismo tiempo que él salía a paso rápido de la sala sin haberme visto seguido de los dos hombres de seguridad.

Cuando pensaba que se iría y no podría hablar con él.

Volvió.

-¿Bella?- dijo volviendo a entrar en la sala quitándose las gafas.

Le sonreía levemente mientras me acercaba unos pasos a él, pero antes de estar mínimamente cerca dos torres de dos metros me interceptaron impidiéndome acercarme a él.

-Está bien- dijo Edward rodeándoles y llegando hasta mí- no pasa nada, la conozco, es de confianza- les explicó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta incrédulo.

-Tenía una cita contigo pero… la acabas de anular.

Suspira y mira a los hombres de negro.

-Vamos- dice guiándome hacia su despacho.

Cuando estamos dentro me hace sentarme en una de las sillas de delante de su escritorio mientras que él se queda apoyado en la mesa de pie.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Dejé Doha hace tres semanas y hace una que estoy en Washington.

-¿Y si llevas aquí una semana por qué no has venido…?- comienza a decir contrariado.

-¿Antes?- adivino como iba a acabar la frase.

Él asiente con la cabeza mirándome.

-No he parado de dar vueltas y vueltas a todo lo que hablamos, a todo lo que pasó… a todo. Y lo siento pero no estoy aquí para darte una respuesta a tu petición.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta desconcertado y algo decepcionado.

-Leí una entrevista tuya en un periódico y sentí que tenía que verte.

-Eso es trabajo, no debes preocuparte por ello. Aquí las cosas son así- dice poniéndose en pie y caminando por el despacho haciendo que le pierda de vista.

-Edward- digo poniéndome en pie para mirarle- ¿qué parte de lo que dijiste en esa entrevista es cierto y está relacionado conmigo?

Él se para, me mira y se acerca.

-Hasta hace cinco minutos un 100 %. Ahora no lo sé- confiesa.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de parecer?

-Porque al verte aquí esperaba una respuesta. Yo no quiero ni puedo exigirte nada pero han pasado dos meses y necesito… algo.

-No sé si confiar en ti, no sé si arriesgarme. No sé si puedes ofrecerme la relación que espero- confieso mis miedos.

-Bella- dice acercándose a mí- si tú quieres, esto- continúa cogiendo una copia del periódico que está sobre la mesa- será solo el principio. No te mentí cuando te dije que eres mi prioridad. Quiero volver a estar contigo, eso es lo que quiero- dice con su frente pegada a la mía.

La respiración se me ha quedado atrapada en la garganta desde que estaba a dos pasos de mí.

-¿Qué quieres tú?- susurra sin separarse.

-Quiero no equivocarme y creo que puedes ayudarme a ello.

Edward me mira confundido así que le explico que primero que nada deberíamos volver a reconocernos. Porque llevamos años sin saber nada el uno del otro.

.

Empezamos a ir quedando de manera informal todas las semanas: un café, una cena, un paseo…

Algo que había olvidado era el sentido del humor que tenía Edward y la capacidad que teníamos para compartir bromas con tan solo mirarnos. Esto último nos había creado situaciones algo incómodas cuando habíamos coincidido en el trabajo.

El proyecto me llenaba totalmente, Nolan me permitía experimentar todo lo que quería y eso me hacía crecer profesionalmente día a día.

Pese a que hoy era la inauguración de la primera electrolinera, aun me quedaban muchos días de 14 horas en el despacho como llevaba haciendo el último mes.

La inauguración iba a celebrarse en el despacho con compañeros de trabajo y de un modo informal pero a última hora algunos de los senadores habían insistido en ir a cenar al mismo restaurante donde fuimos cuando acabamos con la propuesta.

Vestida con un smoking negro, sandalias negras de tacón y el pelo en un recogido muy informal entré en el comedor del restaurante.

Me sorprendí al encontrar allí a Hannah, pues ella tenía su propio proyecto en Alemania.

-¡Bella! Qué alegría. No sabía que habías vuelto- dice haciéndome sentar a su lado.

-Sí, sí, acabe en Doha y me destinaron nuevamente aquí y que quieres que te diga, no puedo quejarme, me encanta este proyecto- comento sonriente bebiendo un poco de vino blanco.

-A mí también me han destinado aquí aunque no es definitivo. Debería empezar un nuevo proyecto en España pero ha habido problemas con algunos permisos y subvenciones así que de momento estaré por aquí. Y yo tampoco creo que pueda quejarme- dice sonriente mirando un punto detrás de mi espalda.

Cuando me giré vi a Edward entrar al restaurante y caminar hacia nosotras. Iba mirando el móvil por lo que no se percataba de las dos mujeres que le mirábamos atentamente.

Había estado hablando con él por teléfono esta mañana pero llevaba casi dos semanas sin verle porque había estado de viaje.

Cuando llegó a la mesa guardó el móvil y saludó sonriente a todos deteniendo la vista más de lo cordialmente necesario en mí. Aprovechando que estaba sentada en una esquina de la mesa y si me giraba daba la espalda a todos le guiñé un ojo a modo de saludo.

Hannah no perdió el tiempo intentando entablar conversación con él, aunque recibió un jarro de agua fría nada más empezar.

-Anna, ¿no?- le preguntó Edward como si no se acordase de su nombre.

Había hablado alguna vez con él de Hannah así que sabía de sobra como se llamaba.

-Hannah- le corrigió mi compañera sin rastro de la simpatía de antes.

Durante la cena Hannah acaparó toda mi atención hablándome sobre Alemania, así que hasta que no llegó la hora del café no nos involucramos con el resto de la mesa.

Después del café y el brindis algunos empezaron a levantarse de la mesa bien para ir al baño o para ir a casa.

Hannah se fue al baño mientras que Edward simplemente desapareció por lo que decidí salir a observar las vistas desde la terraza como la última vez.

Apoyada en la barandilla con la vista perdida en las luces de la ciudad una mano se posó en mi cintura desde atrás y sentí un cuerpo acomodarse a mi lado, más cerca de lo políticamente correcto.

-Hoy no me has hablado- susurra.

Suelto una risa floja.

-Hemos hablado esta mañana- respondo girándome.

-Digo ahora- dice girándose él también.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- le pregunto fijándome en las marcas de sol que muestran su cara y su cuello.

-Entretenidas- responde simplemente- las playas de allí son de otro mundo y hacer submarinismo es insuperable. Tienes que ir a Brasil

Habla tan emocionado de Brasil que no puedo evitar sonreír mientras le escucho.

-¿Contigo?- pregunto antes de ser capaz de analizar lo que eso conlleva.

Nuestra relación ha avanzado bastante en las últimas semanas pero más allá de charlas sobre lo que hemos hecho estos años o algún beso de despedida más cerca de los labios que de la mejilla no hemos pasado.

Yo sabía que sus sentimientos por mí estaban ahí pero él no sabía nada de los míos.

-Si tú quieres, sí- dice serio.

-Cuando tenga vacaciones- le contesto- ¿vamos?- pregunto moviendo la cabeza hacia la mesa.

-Espera- me pide mientras me agarra una mano- hoy estás muy guapa- dice mientras me mira de arriba abajo con descaro.

-Gracias- sonrío.

Sin esperármelo me da un beso en la frente y de la mano me conduce hacia la entrada del comedor.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la mesa se va vaciando y solo quedamos cuatro personas.

Edward abandona la mesa para irse a casa mientras yo continúo la conversación con uno de sus compañeros. 10 minutos después yo también salgo del restaurante pensando si coger un taxi o ir caminando hasta casa pese a las sandalias de tacón.

Un brazo me agarra desde atrás obligándome a girar.

Es Edward.

-Pensé que te habías ido- digo sonriendo por la sorpresa.

El rato en la terraza me había sabido a poco para estar con él.

-Ese era el plan pero tengo jetlag y aun no me apetece despedirme de ti, así que ¿podemos dar una vuelta?- dice señalando su coche aparcado.

-Demos una vuelta- concuerdo agarrándole del brazo y girando en dirección opuesta a su coche.

Hacía demasiado bueno como para dar una vuelta en coche.

Caminamos durante casi media hora hasta un parque pobremente iluminado donde tomamos asiento en un banco de madera.

En un determinado momento el silencio nos invade aunque nuestras miradas siguen hablando entre sí.

-Durante el viaje… te he echado de menos- admite.

-Y yo a ti- susurro.

No puedo decir que no vi venir lo que vino a continuación porque sucedió a cámara lenta, como con temor.

Finalmente tras años sin hacerlo volvimos a compartir un beso con amor.

Nos dejamos llevar por los sentimientos encontrados y la adrenalina del momento hasta el punto de estar a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos pasaron de mis hombros al final de mi cadera con lentitud pero con decisión.

-Lo siento- dice separándose de mí- no estoy respetando el acuerdo sobre ir conociéndonos.

-No has roto nada- rebato.

-Aun, pero voy a hacerlo ahora mismo, o al menos voy a intentarlo.

Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras porque no sé a qué se refiere.

-No quiero despedirnos aquí, quiero que me acompañes a mí casa o que te acompañe yo a la tuya- pide.

Ir a casa juntos.

Eso no es dar un paso más, es dar como diez pasos más.

Pero no me apetece despedirme de él y me muero de ganas por volver a besarle. Así como también me muero de ganas por ver su casa, por conocer de nuevo a Edward en su intimidad.

-No va a pasar nada más, te lo prometo. Es como cuando hemos ido a tomar café o a cenar a algún restaurante solo que es más…

-Íntimo- adivino y él sonríe.

-Cómodo iba a decir-

-Vamos- le digo levantándome de encima de él.

Caminamos hasta el coche abrazados por la cintura riéndonos de tonterías.

-¿Tu casa o la mía?- pregunta una vez dentro del coche.

Pienso en mi piso por un momento, aun está a medio amueblar y algo desordenado por la mudanza. Definitivamente mi casa no está para visitas en este momento.

-Tu casa-

-Muy bien- dice poniendo rumbo a su casa, la cual no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Conduce durante casi media hora hasta dejar de lado los rascacielos y comenzar a ver casas unifamiliares.

Para el coche delante de una cabina de seguridad donde saluda al guarda y este le sube la barrera permitiéndonos el paso.

Entramos en una urbanización privada donde las casas siguen siendo unifamiliares pero mucho más grandes que las de antes.

-Que no te intimiden las casas, yo solo vivo aquí porque es un lugar seguro y alejado del ajetreado ambiente del centro.

Para delante de una enorme puerta corredera de hierro negro la cual se abre cuando Edward inserta un código de seguridad en el panel de control.

Atravesamos un jardín repleto de arbustos y ante nosotros comienzo a ver una enorme casa blanca de diseño moderno y con dos plantas.

Edward sale del coche para después ayudarme a salir a mí, cosa que agradezco porque estoy alucinando de que viva aquí.

Su casa en Chicago era grande por supuesto, pero no tanto.

-Vamos- dice riendo- te haré un tour.

Cuando entramos me sorprende la fuente con agua corriendo a lo largo de todo el recibidor llenándolo con el relajante sonido.

-¡Vaya! Esto es… asombroso.

-Solo es una casa, ven- dice agarrándome de la mano.

Me enseña la primera planta donde está el salón, la cocina, la sala de cine, un baño y el jardín trasero con piscina por supuesto. La parte de arriba no me la enseña, supongo que para no intimidarme, me indica que en esa planta están los dormitorios, el despacho, la biblioteca y una sala de seguridad donde se pueden visualizar los vídeos grabados por todas las cámaras de seguridad que hay en la casa.

Me lleva hasta el salón donde abre una ventana para que entre la refrescante brisa veraniega. Me siento en un enorme sofá blanco y suave mientras observo cada detalle de la habitación.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Una cerveza- digo mientras miro el mueble de enfrente.

-¿Coronita está bien?

-Sí, con limón y muy fría gracias- digo volviendo a mirarle.

Edward abandona la estancia riendo.

Vuelve a los pocos minutos con dos cervezas y se sienta a mi lado entregándome una.

-Bueno mi intención con venir a aquí era hablar tranquilamente pero no has dicho nada desde que hemos entrado en la urbanización.

-Es que estoy alucinada con esta casa-

-¿Por?- pregunta riendo.

-¿Cómo que por? Mi piso no es pequeño pero en el terreno que ocupa tu casa caben como 10 pisos míos y la decoración es tan moderna y vanguardista. Apuesto a que es una casa repleta de luz por las mañanas.

-Quédate y lo ves por ti misma mañana- responde riendo- en serio, es solo una casa. No paso mucho tiempo aquí, la mayor parte del día lo paso trabajando en el centro.

-Qué desperdicio- digo riendo.

-El desperdicio es estar contigo y perder el tiempo hablando de una casa- dice quitándome la cerveza de las manos y dejándola en la mesa frente a nosotros.

El calor que sentía en el parque vuelve tan solo en dos segundos y no puedo evitar rodear su cuello con mis manos hasta besarle.

Edward sabe a limón y eso me excita.

Se recuesta sobre mí en el sofá teniendo cuidado de no apoyar todo su peso para no aplastarme sin dejar de besarnos. Al poco tiempo mis manos ya no se conforman con rodear su cuello así que le quito la chaqueta y me deleito pasando las manos por su ancha espalda aunque sea por encima de su camisa.

A él parece pasarle igual por lo que me hace erguirme lo suficiente como para quitarme la chaqueta y comienza a repartir besos por mi cuello bajando hasta mi pecho solo por donde la camisa no cubre mi piel.

Suspiro excitada y subo mis piernas levemente haciendo que su cadera se encaje en mi pelvis.

Edward para al darse cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigen las cosas.

-Bella no tiene que pasar nada de verdad. Estoy feliz de poder verte cada día, me contento simplemente con compartir un beso contigo, no hace falta llegar más lejos- dice mirándome.

Su mirada verde agua me atraviesa causándome un escalofrío.

Mi vientre se contrae de anticipación.

Y pese a haber hecho el amor con él en el pasado el imaginarme que un hombre como él, que Edward me haga suya me excita aun más si cabe.

Así que no puedo mentirme a mí misma al decirme que no deseo compartir todo con él ya.

Quiero tenerlo dentro de mí mientras me atraviesa con su mirada al mismo tiempo.

-Necesito llegar más lejos, necesito todo- digo mirándole fijamente mientras con mi mano derecha me desabrocho un botón.

Dos botones.

La mirada de Edward baja hasta mis pechos y me agarra la mano.

Estoy segura de que simplemente me va a detener.

Pero entrelaza nuestras manos y baja su boca para besar la parte de piel que ha quedado descubierta.

Con cuidado desabrocha otro botón, besa esa parte, otro botón, más besos, esta vez me está besando el abdomen causándome cosquillas con sus labios y su aliento, imposible no reír.

Otro botón, más besos.

La camisa está totalmente abierta mostrando mi abdomen y mi sujetador negro.

Otro botón.

Esta vez no es un botón de la camisa porque están todos desabrochados, es el botón del pantalón.

Edward levanta la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía. Pide permiso y se lo doy.

Baja la cremallera del pantalón y con el dedo índice saca la parte de la camisa que estaba metida por dentro de este.

Ahora estoy más descubierta de cintura para arriba y puede ver el triángulo de seda negra que es mi tanga.

Besa ese triángulo justo en mi pubis.

Pone su dedo índice en el comienzo de la cremallera y baja un poco mi pantalón. Le ayudo levantando las caderas.

Ahora mis pantalones están a mitad de mis muslos.

Besa el corte de mi ropa interior, mi ingle.

Suspiro.

No recuerdo que Edward haya sido tan delicado nunca, ni si quiera la primera vez.

Besa mi clítoris por encima de la tela enviando millones de descargas a mi cerebro.

Gimo.

Eso parece animarle y con mucho cuidado retira hacia un lado el tanga dejando al descubierto mis labios mayores que están hinchados.

Mete la lengua en la raja que los separa, la mete y la saca, me humedezco aun más y gimo.

Coloca de nuevo el tanga en su sitio.

Va besando mi vientre, mis costillas hasta llegar a mis pechos.

Mete la mano por mi espalda y deshace el broche del sujetador.

Sonríe cuando lo consigue a la primera, que cabrón experimentado.

Aprovechando que ya no está encima de mí totalmente le obligo a sentarse poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Me pongo de pie frente a él y me quito la camisa, el sujetador, las sandalias y los pantalones.

-Póntelas- me pide mirando las sandalias.

Le miro con complicidad, que fetichista, mientras me agacho sin doblar mis piernas para abrocharme de nuevo las sandalias.

Con ellas puestas me coloco entre sus piernas abiertas y me voy agachando a medida que voy desabotonando su camisa.

Yo no lo hago con tanta delicadeza como él.

Mientras sus manos recorren mis costados de arriba abajo.

Desabrocho el primer botón de sus pantalones y luego otro, después otro y después otro hasta que puedo vislumbrar sus calzoncillos blancos ajustados.

Acaricio con mi dedo índice su pene por encima de la ropa en la pequeña fracción visible que deja su bragueta abierta.

Meto los dedos de ambas manos en las trabillas del pantalón y él levanta las caderas para permitir quitarle el pantalón.

Cuando está abajo del todo voy a sentarme encima de él pero me lo impide.

-Esta no es la primera vez que quería para nosotros.

-No es nuestra primera vez.

-Bueno- ríe – segunda primera vez pero definitiva.

Me rio con él.

-¿Quieres parar?- le pregunto.

-No- contesta antes de besarme- pero no quiero continuar aquí- señala el sofá.

Me pongo en pie completamente mientras él se quita los zapatos y se deshace definitivamente del pantalón.

Cuando él se pone en pie nuestra diferencia de altura se hace visible aunque queda algo reducida gracias a mis tacones.

Pocas veces he estado así, pero reconozco que me siento sexy vestida únicamente con un tanga y las sandalias.

Me besa y pone ambas manos sobre mi trasero apretándome contra él. Cuando desliza una mano por mi pierna entiendo que quiere cogerme en brazos y salto para facilitarle la acción.

Besándonos y con mis piernas rodeando su cintura camina hacia las escaleras.

El movimiento al andar hace que nuestros sexos se rocen y la fina tela de la ropa interior ayuda a que las sensaciones sean casi como estar piel con piel.

Cuando llegamos arriba me apoya contra la pared para dar la luz y camina dentro de una habitación en penumbra.

Me deja en el suelo mientras él enciende una pequeña lámpara de noche que da la luz justa a la habitación.

Se sienta en la cama y me deja de pie entre sus piernas, justo como estábamos en el sofá. Subo una pierna para colocarme a horcajadas pero no me deja.

Con un pie apoyado en la cama me sujeta del gemelo impidiendo que me mueva y quedando expuesta ante sus ojos.

Nuevamente aparta el tanga a un lado con una mano mientras pasea su lengua por mis labios provocándome placer. Mete el dedo meñique en mi interior, bombea y lo saca para llevárselo a la boca mirándome.

Coloca de nuevo su boca en mí sin dejar de mirarme. Esta vez va directo a mi clítoris y eso hace que suelte un respingo.

-Oh Edward, me encanta- digo mientras mis manos van a su cabeza y agarran su pelo en puños.

El placer aumenta y sin querer me encuentro presionando su cabeza contra mi clítoris.

Finalmente me corro, en su boca.

Y por supuesto grito.

Las piernas me tiemblan por lo que agradezco que me tumbe en la cama.

-Déjame…- digo tocando sus calzoncillos.

-No- espeta riendo y cogiéndome ambas manos para ponerlas sobre mi cabeza.

Nos besamos mientras continua restregando su pene cubierto de tela contra mi tanga.

-Sé que decirte esto ahora después de todo no tiene demasiado sentido pero no quiero continuar sin asegurarme de que te sientas querida- dice mirándome serio y compruebo lo importante que es para él que esto salga bien.

Suelto una de mis manos de su agarre y la coloco en su mejilla dulcemente.

Le beso.

-Me siento amada- le confieso.

Y así es. No puedo negar que desde que apareció en Doha buscándome comencé a sentirme querida y cuidada por él y más tarde amada. Cada detalle, cada llamada, cada minuto juntos, cada mirada compartida me ha hecho darme cuenta de nuevo de cuanto me quiere Edward.

Y por supuesto de cuanto le quiero yo.

Estoy enamorada de él. No sé si todavía u otra vez, pero lo necesito en mi vida.

Nos volvemos a besar y aprovechando que su agarre ha perdido fuerza bajo las manos hasta el elástico de su calzoncillo y se lo quito.

Él hace lo mismo con mi tanga.

Piel con piel por fin.

Tomo su pene con mis manos y me sorprende recordar su tacto y su grosor. No son nuevos para mí.

Juego con él, lo rozó contra mi entrada húmeda, contra mi clítoris.

-Entra en mí. Sé mío de nuevo- le pido soltándole.

Sin decir palabra y sin apartar su mirada de la mía va introduciéndose en mi interior.

Poco a poco.

Hasta el final.

Gime cuando está dentro por completo.

-Te quiero- susurra mientras se mueve dentro de mí.

El roce hace que sienta placer y eche la cabeza para atrás gimiendo.

Edward me besa, chupa mi cuello, mis pechos…

-Más rápido- pido y accede.

En pocos minutos comienzo a sentir esa sensación en el vientre de nuevo.

-Me voy a correr.

-Hazlo cariño, córrete- me pide besándome.

Continua moviéndose contra mí y cada vez me es más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Ahh- grita Edward.

Recuerdo ese grito. Es el antecedente a su orgasmo.

Noto que va a salirse de mí así que se lo impido rodeándole con mis piernas.

-Bella…

-Córrete dentro de mí, por favor-

Con una última embestida se corre dentro de mí y yo me corro con él.

Ambos gemimos fuertemente.

Pese a haber llegado al orgasmo continúa moviéndose alargando el placer de ambos.

Finalmente frente a frente nos besamos con ternura y noto como sale de mí.

Tumbados uno al lado del otro me apoyo en su pecho y él pone un brazo sobre mi espalda.

-Te amo- susurra antes de besarme la frente.

Sé que debería responderle pero aun me cuesta abrirme.

Le beso a modo de respuesta.

-Lo siento- susurro.

-Lo dirás cuando estés lista- dice convencido mientras acaricia mi espalda.

Minutos más tarde el reloj marca las 2 de la madrugada, menos mal que es viernes.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto.

-¿Ahora?

-Me refiero a en este momento.

-Ahora vamos a dormir y quizás por la mañana si me dejas vuelva a hacerte el amor de nuevo- dice confiado mientras me abraza para meterme bajo las sábanas.

-¿Dormiré aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.

Esta noche nuestra relación está dando pasos agigantados.

-Por supuesto, en ningún otro sitio- dice apretándome fuerte en sus brazos.

.

.

La luz del sol a través del estor me despierta.

La habitación está bañada por la claridad de la mañana, lo que sumado a los tonos blancos de las paredes, la cama y los muebles aporta mucha más luz.

Me giro para ver a Edward el cual sigue dormido boca abajo con las manos bajo la almohada.

Me levanto y desnuda camino hasta el baño y el piso inferior. Me visto con mi ropa de ayer pero me dejo el pelo suelto y no me pongo ni la chaqueta ni las sandalias.

Entro descalza a la cocina para beber agua y me quedo asombrada una vez más con la decoración y las vistas. Ayer era de noche y solo llegué a ver el patio trasero y la piscina pero ahora puedo distinguir a lo lejos la ciudad porque la urbanización está en una zona elevada.

La cocina tiene una puerta corredera de cristal que conduce al exterior así que salgo quedándome levemente cegada con el sol.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz veo una pequeña terraza de madera al lado de la piscina con una mesa y sillas que promete ser un lugar perfecto para desayunar en las mañanas veraniegas.

Vuelvo a la cocina donde una modernísima máquina de café en cápsulas me está llamando a gritos. Elijo un café con leche y mientras se va llenando el vaso vuelvo a mirar por la ventana.

-Buenos días- dice Edward abrazándome desde atrás y asustándome.

-Hola- digo riendo y girándome para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Te has vestido- me reprocha cuando nos separamos.

-No iba a andar desnuda por ahí.

-A mí no me importaría- responde riendo- veo que sabes como funciona la cafetera.

-Sí, es genial- digo caminando hasta ella para coger mi vaso de café- ¿quieres uno?

-Café con leche también, por favor- dice mientras se sienta en el desayunador y yo introduzco otra cápsula.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- me pregunta tras un minuto de silencio.

-Mmm pues ir a mi casa y abrir cajas-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿No tienes que trabajar?

-Tengo que trabajar sí pero desde el ordenador. Si tienes wifi en casa no habrá problema- me explica.

-Pues no- río- no tengo wifi aun, lo siento.

-Bueno el trabajo puede esperar, no es urgente.

Me acerco hasta él con su café en la mano y me siento en frente.

-¿Por qué no… me dejas que vaya a casa, me ducho, abro y ordeno cajas y luego quedamos para comer?- propongo- y mientras tú trabajas.

Frunce el ceño pero tras dar un sorbo al café acepta.

.

Varias semanas después nuestra relación parecía irse consolidando cada día más, hasta el punto de que Edward me propuso acompañarle a casa de unos amigos/compañeros de trabajo.

Estaba nerviosa porque esto suponía hacer pública una relación de la cual aun no habíamos aclarado varios puntos. Además estaba el tema del trabajo; Edward no era mi jefe ni nada por el estilo pero sin duda desde fuera se especularía sobre mí. Si habría conseguido este proyecto gracias a Edward y en qué medida me beneficiaría frente a mis compañeros.

Contrario a hace unos años donde quería avanzar en mi relación con él sin medir las consecuencias, ahora me preocupaba el ir demasiado rápido y una parte de mí sentía temor cuando avanzábamos pero es que cuando estaba con él se me olvidaban esos temores.

De camino a casa de sus amigos Edward iba sentado en el asiento de atrás junto a mí mientras su equipo de seguridad iba en los asientos delanteros.

-¿Es una cena informal? ¿O formal?

-Mmm ambas, es informal pero seguro que acabamos tratando temas importantes.

Suelto un suspiro porque la duda principal sigue ahí.

'' _¿Cómo me va a presentar? ¿Cómo una amiga? ¿Cómo su pareja? ¿Compañera de trabajo?''_

Hace años no tenía ni presentación, íbamos a las fiestas juntos pero entrábamos por separado. Él primero, luego yo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta agarrándome la barbilla para poder verme.

-¿Qué voy a ser esta noche?- pregunto.

Él frunce el ceño pero al final parece comprender hacia dónde va mi pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres ser?

-¿Qué somos?- pregunto definitivamente.

Todo sería más fácil si aclaramos qué somos al menos entre nosotros. Si ni nosotros tenemos claro los términos de nuestra relación esto no puede salir bien.

-Embry para el coche- pide mirando al conductor- y salid fuera por favor.

Un minuto más tarde el coche está detenido a un lado de la carretera y los dos hombres de seguridad están fuera del coche.

-¿Qué somos?- vuelvo a repetir.

-Para mí lo somos todo.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto enfadada. Las evasivas no son bienvenidas en este momento.

-Significa que eres mi amiga, una de las personas en las que más confío pero también significa que eres mi pareja, eres mi mujer, eres la persona con la quiero compartir todo, para siempre.

Respiro intentando encontrar mi voz después de semejante declaración.

-Pero no puedo contestarte a la pregunta ¿qué somos? Porque yo sé lo que tú eres para mí pero no sé lo que yo soy para ti- dice calmado.

-Oh Edward- digo emocionada- tú eres todo eso para mí también- digo desabrochándome el cinturón para poder abrazarle.

Él me pasa los brazos por detrás de la espalda y esconde su cara en mi cuello.

Me separo brevemente de él para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Y sé que es el momento.

-Te quiero- digo mirándole a los ojos- no sé si sigo enamorada de ti o he vuelto a enamorarme, pero el sentimiento está ahí y es real.

-Bella…- susurra- te amo- dice antes de besarme de nuevo- Tú siempre has sido mi amor.

Volvemos a besarnos cada vez con más sentimiento hasta que recuerdo donde estamos y a donde vamos.

-Esta noche quiero que duermas conmigo, en mi casa- le informo.

-No hay nada que desee más- dice sonriente antes de soltarme para colocarme en mi asiento de nuevo.

El coche reanuda su marcha pero esta vez el ambiente es más relajado y Edward no suelta mi mano en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mansión, Edward me guía con una mano en mi espalda baja. Antes de lo esperado llegaron las presentaciones.

-¿Nueva chica Edward?- pregunta uno de los más jóvenes riendo.

Lo dice en el mismo tono que usaría para preguntar _¿nuevo coche?_ O _¿nuevos zapatos?_ Una posesión totalmente reemplazable.

-No- responde serio- no es _una_ chica, es _mi_ chica, _la_ chica- afirma mirándole sin pestañear.

-Hum, perfecto- responde desconcertado.

El resto de la cena fue bastante agradable. Éramos un total de 8 personas, 3 parejas y dos hombres solteros. Entablé conversación con todos y en especial con la dueña de la casa, Emily.

Edward siempre estuvo a mi lado y pendiente de mí, incluso compartimos algún gesto de cariño ante los ojos de todos.

Después de la velada fuimos a mi piso como le había prometido a Edward. Aun no estaba decorado del todo pero al menos todas las cajas de la mudanza habían desaparecido.

Pasamos la noche juntos repitiéndonos las palabras que habíamos compartido en el coche por fin.

Edward no paró de decir lo mucho que le gustaba mi piso, porque era como yo dijo.

.

Siguieron pasando las semanas y aunque acordamos que cuando coincidiésemos en el trabajo mantendríamos las distancias también acordamos no escondernos. No queríamos que nuestra relación fuese un secreto nunca más. Así que era cuestión de tiempo el tener que asistir junto a él a algún evento de trabajo.

Concretamente hoy nos encontrábamos en la inauguración de una nueva exposición histórica que estaría en la ciudad durante los próximos meses. La presencia de Edward no sería la más notable en aquel lugar y eso me ayudaba a controlar los nervios.

Recorrimos las instalaciones en un gran grupo donde pude reconocer algunos de los compañeros que Edward me había ido presentando.

Durante toda la visita los flashes de las cámaras nos siguieron pero no le di mayor importancia.

La mayor parte del tiempo iba de la mano de Edward.

Sin embargo a la salida de la inauguración había muchos fotógrafos, demasiados.

-Vamos- dijo Edward pasándome una mano por la cintura para llegar hasta el coche.

Los fotógrafos no pararon de disparar hasta que el coche arrancó y cogimos distancia.

No volvimos a pensar más en el evento hasta el lunes por la mañana cuando revisando facebook me salió un cotilleo de un periódico local.

'' _Nueva chica para el senador, una mucho menos real''_

Y acompañando a la noticia había una foto nuestra saliendo del evento. Salíamos de perfil mientras caminábamos hasta el coche. No sabían nada de mí, más bien se centraban en el fin de la anterior relación de Edward con la aristócrata Kate. A eso se refiere el titular con menos real.

Le mandé la noticia por mensaje a Edward el cual no tardó en responder llamándome por teléfono.

-Espero que no nos creen problemas. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Rara- No es la primera vez que aparezco en la prensa pero siempre había sido de manera muy secundaria y con cosas relacionadas con mi trabajo.

-Bueno ya tienen la foto y la confirmación, eso debería bastarles.

-Ojalá- dije poco entusiasmada.

-Oye, no dejes que te influyan. No saben nada de nosotros.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Tengo que dejarte, pero llamaré más tarde. Si vuelves a encontrar algo más me lo dices inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo.

-Que tengas un buen día, te quiero- dijo a modo de despedida.

-Yo igual- dije antes de colgar el teléfono.

No obstante la noticia no quedó solo en eso.

Mi parte masoquista volvió a buscar la noticia horas más tarde y esta había sido actualizada con fotos del evento. Concretamente había una foto nuestra dándonos un pequeño beso ante uno de los stands.

Algunos otros medios también comenzaron a hacerse eco de la noticia y durante una semana entera cada día salían noticias nuevas. La mayoría especulaban y no decían nada real pero la gente se creía esas cosas.

-Voy a zanjar esto- me dijo una tarde Edward mientras veíamos un programa de cotilleo que también sacó nuestras fotos.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté girándome en el sofá para mirarle.

-Vístete- me dijo poniéndose en pie.

Media hora más tarde estaba aparcando el coche en pleno centro, un sábado en hora punta.

Caminamos hasta las oficinas del gobierno central y llegamos hasta la casa blanca.

-Edward…- dije confusa.

-Somos turistas- dijo riendo.

A estas alturas varias personas se habían girado a mirarle porque le habían reconocido.

Nada producía más adrenalina que venir a visitar los lugares donde se reunía el gobierno del país y encontrarse a uno de sus miembros.

Me reí con él porque al fin vi claro su plan.

Pasé las manos por su cuello y loa traje hasta mí para fundirnos en un beso cargado de pasión no muy apto para llevarlo a cabo en público pero en esos momentos me dio igual.

Los cuchicheos a nuestro alrededor no se hicieron esperar y cuando nos separamos muchas personas sujetaban su móvil en alto, asegurándose tener una buena perspectiva del momento.

Edward volvió a besarme de forma incendiaria.

-Para, no sigas así porque…- dije separándome de él.

-¿Por qué qué?- dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-Porque si sigues así en cinco minutos voy a necesitar más de ti con menos ropa- dije mirándole para que me comprendiera.

-Supongo que sexo en el coche sería demasiado para ellos ¿no?- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia los curiosos.

-Sería demasiado para todos, incluidos tus jefes y los míos.

-Nolan lo sabe- confiesa.

-¿Y quién no después de esta semana?- pregunte irónica.

Edward soltó una risita.

-Habló conmigo el miércoles. No tiene problemas mientras no pida recibir trato de favor-

-Tú nunca consentirías que se te diera trato de favor.

-No- admito.

-Tu humildad es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. Recuerdo el primer día que nos volvimos a ver, te costó aceptar que la reunión había sido un éxito a pesar del fallo del ordenador- recordó.

-Eso fue una cagada monumental- respondí riendo- seguramente fue tu culpa.

-¿Mía?- pregunta ofendido y sorprendido.

-Transmitías tanta energía que me fundiste el ordenador- dije riendo.

-¿Energía?

-Sí, energía, feeling, electricidad… llámalo X. Tienes el don de llenar una sala de electricidad solo estando ahí.

Edward se río.

-Creo que eso solo ocurre si tú también estás en la sala y lo percibes.

-Puede ser, pero Hannah por ejemplo también lo percibió.

Comenzamos a andar hacia una calle menos concurrida riéndonos de los recuerdos, de las primeras impresiones que tuvimos del otro cuando nos volvimos a ver.

Cuando llegamos a un pequeño restaurante estábamos recordando el día de la cena, el día del beso.

-Solo sentía que debía decirte algo. Era como si todavía tuviera que pasar algo entre nosotros y por eso salí a esa terraza contigo. Luego te escuché hablar con él y sentí rabia.

-¿Por?

-Ya te había hecho daño yo. Se supone que deberías haber encontrado a otra persona con la que compartir tu vida que no te hiciera daño. Eso es lo que pensé durante todos los años que no estuvimos juntos, que habías encontrado otra persona que te diera todo lo que te merecías y yo no pude darte.

Miré hacia la mesa bajando la mirada.

-Solo espero poder ser suficiente para ti esta vez.

-Siempre fuiste suficiente Edward, más que suficiente- dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya- nunca dudé de tus sentimientos hacia mí, siempre supe que el problema era tu trabajo…y Jasper- escupí con resentimiento.

-Te prometo que mi trabajo nunca volverá a interponerse entre nosotros. Tú siempre irás primero- me prometió besándome la mano- te he perdido por 5 años y ahora no me termino de creer que vuelvas a estar conmigo. Pero no puedo expresar lo feliz que soy de estar contigo. Mucho.

-Yo… mierda. Cuando dices esas cosas no sé darte una respuesta que esté a la altura.

-No es una competición- Aclara riendo.

-Lo sé- rió- pero para mí también es importante que sepas cuan feliz me haces. Cuanto me calienta el alma cada vez que estoy contigo y la suerte que tengo de poder haber recuperado al hombre que amé por primera vez.

-Oh nena…- dice inclinándose hacia mí para besarme por encima de la mesa.

-Quiero poner una norma- dice cuando nos separamos pero nuestras manos siguen unidas.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que nos contemos todo. Lo que nos gusta y lo que no. Quiero que si un día notas que algo no está bien me lo digas y lo solucionemos.

-Me gusta tu norma.

Más tarde ese día mientras me movía encima de Edward en su cama comencé con la norma de la sinceridad.

Nombrando cada una de sus cualidades físicas que más me gustaban de él.

-Tus ojos- dije entre gemidos- son los más bonitos que he visto nunca.

-Tu cuello- dice besándole mientras con sus manos en mi cadera me mueve encima de él.

Su miembro entraba y salía de mí manteniendo un ritmo rápido.

-Ah- gemí cuando volvió a entrar por completo.

-Me gusta tu cara cuando te corres- dice tras chupar dos dedos y colocarlos sobre mi clítoris -Sí- gime- esa cara, esa cara, vamos cariño…- apremia mientras aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas.

En menos de un segundo me corro gritando su nombre y entre sus brazos.

Cuando mi orgasmo acaba Edward aun no ha llegado. Le falta poco.

-Quiero hacer algo- digo librándome de sus brazos.

Él me mira sorprendido cuando me levanto y hago que salga de mí.

Me arrodillo en la cama y antes de que pueda hacer algo me introduzco su miembro en mi boca.

-Ogg- dice poniendo sus manos en mi cabeza.

Acaricio su punta con mi lengua y eso hace que apriete el agarre de sus manos.

Su pelvis comienza a moverse también pero al poco tiempo noto como intenta apartarme de él.

-Bella…- gruñe- déjame.

Niego con la cabeza y continuo con su miembro en mi boca.

-Me voy a correr.

-Quiero que lo hagas- le digo sacándomelo por un segundo.

Cuando introduzco su miembro de nuevo en mi boca noto como está conteniéndose así que acaricio sus testículos con suavidad y es cuestión de segundos empiezo a notar como me llena la boca con su esencia.

Intento tragar toda pero algo se me escapa y escurre por su falo.

Edward no para de gemir y saber que soy yo quien le causa ese placer hace que vuelva a excitarme.

Junto las piernas para buscar alivio pero sirve de poco.

Cuando él se calma levanto mi cabeza y me tumbo a su lado.

-Ha sido increíble- dice abrazándome y atrayéndome a él.

-Aja- digo sonriendo.

-Me ha gustado pero siempre preferiré correrme dentro de ti.

Le miro extrañada, ¿qué más dará el lugar?

Se acerca a mi oreja y me susurra:

-Dejar algo mío dentro de ti es tan… excitante. Llevas mi marca-

Me río.

-Hoy no estoy marcada entonces-

-Podrías estarlo- dice bajando su mano hasta mi vagina.

Pasa un dedo por mis labios abriéndolos levemente y recoge la humedad que hay allí.

-Tu sabor. Otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti- dice antes de llevarse el dedo a la boca.

Mi vientre se contrae de deseo nuevamente y Edward lo nota con tan solo mirarme.

Se tumba en la cama boca arriba y me pone a horcajadas sobre su cintura. En ese momento no sé cuales son sus planes pero sí sé cuales son los míos.

-¿Quieres probarme de nuevo?- pregunto mientras asciendo por su cuerpo. Paro de moverme cuando mis rodillas están a cada lado de su cabeza y bajo poco a poco quedando mi sexo a la altura de su boca.

-Por favor- pide mirándome mientras bajo poco a poco y noto como su lengua se introduce en mi interior.

No duro mucho. Entre mi excitación, sus ojos entre mis piernas y su lengua me corro en dos minutos, si llega.

Acabamos jadeando ambos y me bajo de su cara para tumbarme a su lado.

Edward se gira y me besa la frente.

-Tu lengua- susurro minutos después- y tus ojos- sigo el juego de antes.

-Ya lo has dicho.

-Tus ojos entre mis piernas- concreto.

Se ríe y me abraza.

-Cuando quieras-

Me río de vuelta y beso su pecho antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente nuestra foto besándonos frente a la casa blanca aparece en bastantes periódicos. Nosotros mientras disfrutamos del buen tiempo bañándonos en la piscina y hablando del pasado.

Él me resume un poco como fueron sus relaciones estos años.

Y yo le hablo de Louis.

-Él me ayudó a dejarte ir del todo- le digo mientras floto a su alrededor relajada.

-Me cae mal- apunta serio.

Yo me río por el tono de su voz.

-Lo suponía.

-¿Por qué discutíais ese día?- se refiere al día de la cena, en la terraza.

-Porque él quería más.

-Te tenía a ti, ¿qué más podría querer?- dice llegando a mi lado y cogiéndome en brazos.

-Una boda, hijos…- digo quitándole importancia.

-¿Y tú no querías?

-No- respondo tajante.

-Siempre has querido casarte y tener hijos- me recuerda.

Y es cierto. Siempre lo había querido pero últimamente ya no.

-Creo que aun me queda mucho por vivir antes de asentarme.

-¿Pero en un futuro?- insiste.

-Si las condiciones son óptimas tal vez.

-¿Qué es eso de óptimas?- pregunta extrañado.

-A que la relación de pareja sea sana y siga queriendo con intensidad a la otra persona.

Él asiente.

-Louis comenzó a insistir con sus planes de futuro justo cuando la relación empezó a hacer aguas. Mis sentimientos habían cambiado.

-¿Debería preocuparme?-

-¿Por si mis sentimientos por ti desaparecen? No lo creo, pero nunca hay que relajarse.

-No pensaba hacerlo- dice hundiendo mi cabeza en el agua aprovechando que estaba relajada.

-¡Edward!- grito salpicándole agua cuando emerjo a la superficie de nuevo.

Escucho sus risas acercarse.

-¡No me toques! ¡No me fio de ti!- digo salpicándole más agua aun.

Nado con rapidez hasta la escalera pero me agarra de un tobillo justo cuando iba a salir.

-Tranquila- dice abrazándome.

Me río con ironía mirándole mal.

-Solo era una broma- dice besándome la nariz.

Salimos del agua y nos arropamos con las toallas que descansaban en las hamacas.

Ya relajados de nuevo y secándonos al sol Edward hace un comentario que me deja helada.

-Quiero estar contigo para siempre y en mis planes la boda va incluida. Los hijos… ya veremos. Pero eso no va a pasar ahora, ni al año que viene, ni al siguiente.

-O sea en tres años- digo después de un rato en silencio para rebajar la tensión.

-No hay fecha límite. Todo irá surgiendo- me asegura golpeándome la rodilla.

-¿Y si cuando llegue esa hipotética fecha… tampoco me apetece?

Louis me presionó tanto que ahora mismo boda e hijos solo me ponían un nudo en el estómago.

-Mientras te apetezca estar conmigo todo estará bien- sonríe.

Un peso se me quita de encima al escucharle decir eso. Sé que es muy pronto aun pero si algún día vuelvo a vivir la situación por la que pasé quiero tener la opción de seguir juntos. No que la decisión sea tomar todo o nada.

-Gracias- digo besándole la sien mientras le ayudo a echarse protector solar.

.

Pasaron más meses y cada día era estupendo.

Prácticamente vivíamos juntos porque entre mis horas extras en el despacho y sus citas de improvisto era complicado vernos todos los días viviendo cada uno en un extremo de la ciudad.

Mis padres vinieron a visitarnos por mi cumpleaños y se alegraron de verme feliz con Edward. Mi padre era un gran fan suyo en la política aun viviendo en Canadá.

También viajamos a Chicago a ver a su familia donde todos me recibieron felices. Todos menos Carlisle que aunque no puso ninguna pega se notaba que no era feliz al cien por cien de que hubiésemos vuelto a estar juntos.

Días más tarde me enteré del por qué hablando con la madre de Edward.

-A Carlisle le gustaba Kate. Bueno no ella en sí si no lo que representaba y traía consigo. Su familia tiene bastante poder en Inglaterra aunque no lo sepamos en Estados Unidos y a Carlisle le gusta el poder. Pero Edward es como yo, se deja guiar por sus sentimientos indistintamente del aspecto material que tenga esa persona. Supe que serías alguien importante en su vida desde que te conocí y no me equivoqué si después de tantos años habéis vuelto a estar juntos.

-Sí, supongo que eso debe significar algo- digo mientras la ayudo a recoger manzanas del jardín.

-Yo veo a mi hijo feliz y eso es todo lo que me importa- me sonríe- fue un duro golpe cuando lo dejasteis aunque él no lo vaya a admitir nunca.

-Lo admitió- afirmo.

-¿Si? Me alegra, eso significa que ha espabilado- dice riendo- así que no te preocupes por Carlisle, lo aceptará. Sé que tú también le gustabas.

-Solo que no puedo competir con la realeza, ¿no?- pregunto en tono de broma.

-Mejor no mezclar intereses- sonríe.

También visité a Ángela la cual se alegró mucho de verme y de verme feliz. Sabía por la prensa que estaba con Edward desde antes de que se lo dijera.

La prensa había sido una constante en nuestras vidas estos meses. A raíz de una entrevista que le hicieron a Edward y se le escapó decir que nos conocíamos desde hace años, la prensa tiró de archivo y salieron fotos de nosotros juntos hace años.

Algunas eran robadas por las calles y otras me señalaban con flechas en alguno de esos eventos a los que fui cuando comenzó la campaña al Senado.

Todo se había vuelto un poco raro respecto a la prensa porque no éramos famosos pero me busqué en google y encontré un foro dedicado a mí íntegramente en el que analizaban toda la ropa que llevaba puesta. Al parecer me había convertido en una inspiración para un grupo de mujeres trabajadoras como yo.

No obstante, los medios siempre nos habían respetado, al menos hasta ahora.

Como broma, enmarqué nuestra foto besándonos frente a la casa blanca y la coloqué en la mesilla de nuestro dormitorio en la casa de Edward.

.

 _ **2 años después**_

Son casi las 8 de la mañana cuando noto un peso a mi lado en el colchón.

Aun no estoy ni medio despierta pero me giro para ver a Edward tumbado a mi lado vestido con traje.

-Hola- susurra besándome.

-Hola- digo sonriente, o intentando sonreír.

-Estás agotada, tienes ojeras. ¿A qué hora llegaste ayer?

-Cerca de la 1 creo. Pero me quedé revisando informes hasta las 3 en el portátil.

Edward frunce el ceño.

No le gusta que eche demasiadas horas seguidas trabajando y menos si como anoche en vez de ir a dormir a nuestra casa me quedo en mi piso, el cual solo manteníamos para esos días que acabábamos tarde de trabajar y no nos apetecía conducir. Lo usábamos tanto él como yo.

-Entonces descansa- dice besándome la frente- te llamo luego. Te quiero.

Asiento y antes de que abandone la habitación estoy dormida de nuevo.

El proyecto de las electrolineras está en pleno desarrollo. Hay más de 500 estaciones de servicio repartidas por todo el territorio nacional pero todavía quedan unas 1000 más.

Últimamente hemos estado teniendo algunos problemas con los permisos y demás que nos han hecho hacer horas extra.

Cuando dos horas después entré a nuestro piso de oficinas supe inmediatamente que algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

-Isabella, pasa a mi despacho por favor- me dijo Nolan al verme por el pasillo.

En su despacho estaban todos mis compañeros reunidos.

-Como ya sabéis este es un gran proyecto que hasta el momento se ha desarrollado con éxito aportando grandes beneficios a la empresa y al país. No hubiera sido posible hacerlo sin vosotros- dice haciendo una pausa- pero desde hace meses las subvenciones se han ido reduciendo y ayer echaron el freno al proyecto.

¿Cómo? Fue la pregunta más escuchada por toda la estancia.

-Pero eso no puede ser. Trabajamos mano a mano con miembros del gobierno- expresa una compañera.

-Lo sé. Pero esto viene de arriba, de muy arriba- dice señalando la foto del presidente que cuelga de una de las paredes- concretamente sus palabras fueron '' las energías renovables son una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero''. Siento comunicaros esto así pero por ahora no podemos seguir avanzando. El proyecto queda momentáneamente suspendido.

Pasan más de 10 minutos hasta que el despacho queda vacío.

-Nolan- comienzo- no sé qué está pasando aquí pero si puedo hacer algo…

-Has hecho mucho Isabella, mucho. Eres una ingeniera excelente, tienes una capacidad de trabajo e innovación impresionante, pero sin dinero no podemos seguir.

-Al dinero me refiero.

Me mira ceñudo.

-Puedo hablar con Edward- ofrezco.

-Ya he hablado con él, con ellos. Están moviendo los hilos pero el que firma la distribución del dinero del estado es únicamente el presidente.

-Espera. ¿Edward lo sabe?- él asiente- no me ha dicho nada.

Él se encoje de hombros y sale del despacho.

No pierdo el tiempo y en seguida llamo a Edward. La llamada me envía directamente al buzón de voz.

-¡Mierda!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué creéis que ha pasado con el trabajo de Bella? ¿Tiene Edward algo que ver? ¿Qué os ha parecido la reconciliación? ¿Os gusta la relación que tienen?**

 **Ya sabéis que me gusta leer vuestras opiniones y vuestras respuestas a mis preguntas en los reviews. Me ayuda a escribir más.**

 **Primero que nada:** **este no es el capítulo final** **. Cuando lo escribí se me fue un poco de las manos y salió muy largo así que lo he cortado.**

 **¿Queréis que suba el capítulo 4? ¿O los dejamos así ser felices?**

 **Y por último, he creado un** **grupo en Facebook** **donde subiré** **adelantos, fotos,** **noticias sobre mis historias… de hecho si os pasáis por allí podréis ver ya la casa de Edward, la ropa de Bella… en fin imágenes que ilustran el fic.** _ **El grupo se llama Feeling the Reading: Bella Bradshaw.**_

 **Ah y también está subido ya un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, así que ya sabéis, uníos al grupo para disfrutar aun más de la historia.**

 **Nos leemos y ya sabéis, a más reviews antes subo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bella Bradshaw.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**2 años después**_

Son casi las 8 de la mañana cuando noto un peso a mi lado en el colchón.

Aun no estoy ni medio despierta pero me giro para ver a Edward tumbado a mi lado vestido con traje.

-Hola- susurra besándome.

-Hola- digo sonriente, o intentando sonreír.

-Estás agotada, tienes ojeras. ¿A qué hora llegaste ayer?

-Cerca de la 1 creo. Pero me quedé revisando informes hasta las 3 en el portátil.

Edward frunce el ceño.

No le gusta que eche demasiadas horas seguidas trabajando y menos si como anoche en vez de ir a dormir a nuestra casa me quedo en mi piso, el cual solo manteníamos para esos días que acabábamos tarde de trabajar y no nos apetecía conducir. Lo usábamos tanto él como yo.

-Entonces descansa- dice besándome la frente- te llamo luego. Te quiero.

Asiento y antes de que abandone la habitación estoy dormida de nuevo.

El proyecto de las electrolineras está en pleno desarrollo. Hay más de 500 estaciones de servicio repartidas por todo el territorio nacional pero todavía quedan unas 1000 más.

Últimamente hemos estado teniendo algunos problemas con los permisos que nos han hecho hacer horas extra.

Cuando dos horas después entro a nuestro piso de oficinas sé inmediatamente que algo estaba mal. Muy mal.

-Isabella, pasa a mi despacho por favor- me dice Nolan al verme por el pasillo.

En su despacho estaban todos mis compañeros reunidos.

-Como ya sabéis este es un gran proyecto que hasta el momento se ha desarrollado con éxito aportando grandes beneficios a la empresa y al país. No hubiera sido posible hacerlo sin vosotros- dice haciendo una pausa- pero desde hace meses las subvenciones se han ido reduciendo y ayer echaron el freno definitivo al proyecto.

¿Cómo? Fue la pregunta más escuchada por toda la estancia.

-Pero eso no puede ser. Trabajamos mano a mano con los órganos de gobierno- expresa una compañera.

-Lo sé. Pero esto viene de arriba, de muy arriba- dice señalando la foto del presidente que cuelga de una de las paredes- concretamente sus palabras fueron '' las energías renovables son una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero''. Siento comunicaros esto así pero por ahora no podemos seguir avanzando. El proyecto queda momentáneamente suspendido.

Pasan más de 10 minutos hasta que el despacho queda vacío.

-Nolan- comienzo- no sé qué está pasando aquí pero si puedo hacer algo…

-Has hecho mucho Isabella, mucho. Eres una ingeniera excelente, tienes una capacidad de trabajo e innovación impresionante, pero sin dinero no podemos seguir.

-Al dinero me refiero.

Me mira ceñudo.

-Puedo hablar con Edward- ofrezco.

-Ya he hablado con él, con ellos. Están moviendo los hilos pero el que firma la distribución del dinero del estado es únicamente el presidente.

-Espera. ¿Edward lo sabe?- él asiente- no me ha dicho nada.

Él se encoje de hombros y sale del despacho.

No pierdo el tiempo y en seguida llamo a Edward. La llamada me envía directamente al buzón de voz.

-¡Mierda!

La noticia está calando poco a poco en mí y no puedo creer que todo mi trabajo de los últimos años esté yéndose a la basura.

Pasadas dos horas sin tener noticias de Edward me junto a mis compañeros que están reunidos en la cafetería intentando aceptar la noticia.

Ninguno tiene palabras para lo que acaba de pasar. Todo es tan repentino…

Son casi las 4 de la tarde cuando salgo de la oficina y conduzco directamente a casa.

Es pronto para que Edward esté pero hoy más que nunca necesito verle.

-El señor Cullen ha venido hace una hora- me informa la chica de la limpieza.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto extrañada.

-No lo ha dicho pero ha dejado una nota y se ha llevado una maleta.

Joder… menudo día, pienso.

La nota de Edward solo decía que se iba a Nueva York a reunirse con el presidente y que intentaría volver mañana.

Nada más.

A la hora de cenar mi teléfono suena.

Es Edward.

-Menos mal- digo.

-Bella, ¿qué tal estás?

-Confundida- digo dejándome caer en el sofá- creo que no tengo trabajo.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada esta mañana?- le reprocho.

-No podía, lo siento. Debería ser Nolan quien os informase a todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué más daba? Iba a enterarme dos horas después.

-Órdenes de arriba- suspira.

-Joder… ¿A qué has ido a Nueva York?

-A hablar con el presidente.

-¿Sobre mi empresa?

-Y más cosas. Ha cerrado el grifo a muchos proyectos-

-Joder- repito- mira que nunca me ha caído bien.

-Lo sé- noto que está sonriendo- intentaré devolverte tu trabajo.

-Gracias.

Hablamos un poco más y cuelgo.

No dormí nada esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente me encuentro con despachos vacíos en la oficina. Están intentando colocar al personal en diferentes proyectos por todo el mundo pero es imposible que todos encuentren su sitio. Este es un proyecto de gran envergadura en el que trabajamos cientos de personas sin contar a la mano de obra.

Por la noche cuando llego a casa con mis cosas en una caja Edward aun no ha llegado.

Le llamo al móvil pero no me lo coge así que llamo a su oficina para cerciorarme de que al menos su avión sí ha llegado.

-¿Si?- responde su secretaria.

-Hola Heidi, soy Bella. ¿Está Edward por ahí?-

-Bella… Swan, ¿no?-

-Sí- respondo extrañada.

-No soy Heidi, soy Victoria Henderson.

Genial

Victoria Henderson es la sombra que mueve todos los hilos en el partido de Edward en el senado. Tiene mucho poder.

Es pelirroja, ojos azules, cuerpo de modelo e inteligencia infinita.

Edward solo ha hablado maravillas de ella cuando han trabajado juntos.

-Buenas noches Victoria.

-Buenas noches. Edward está aquí sí, pero sigue reunido.

-Bien, puedes decirle que me llame cuando acabe ¿por favor?

-Claro. Hasta luego- dice cortando la llamada.

Es casi la una de la madrugada cuando por fin entra a la habitación. Va directamente a darse una ducha antes de venir a darme el beso de buenas noches como suele hacer.

-Hola- digo entrando al baño.

-Hola- responde serio sin girarse a mirarme.

Todo es muy raro.

-No has llamado.

Frunce el ceño.

-Se lo dije a Victoria, por teléfono, en tu oficina- explico.

-Oh, ha sido un día de mierda así que se le habrá pasado.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras él sale de la ducha y se seca con la toalla.

-¿A ti también se te ha pasado?- pregunto.

-¿El qué?-

-Llamarme- explico irritada.

-No he tenido tiempo ni de comer, mucho menos de hablar por teléfono.

-Bien.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- pregunta poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y girándome hacia la habitación.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Me molesta esta tensión que hay entre nosotros procedente de no sé dónde. Al menos esa noche en la cama, las cosas permanecen como siempre, con mi cabeza descansando en su pecho y sus piernas entre las mías.

Pasan más días y la situación se mantiene.

Localizar a Edward es casi imposible y solo nos vemos por la noche cuando compartimos escasas frases.

Comienzo a echarle de menos y ni si quiera sé qué ha producido todo este cambio.

Es jueves por la mañana cuando vuelvo al desértico despacho de Nolan.

-He hablado con los jefes- me dice -Tienen un proyecto para ti.

-¿Cómo?

-Un trabajo- Aclara.

-Pero si estoy en este- digo indignada.

Él suspira.

-Esto no pinta bien. No parece que vaya a haber cambios inmediatos y la empresa quiere mantener a sus trabajadores activos.

-Pero, ¿no hay nada que hacer? ¿en serio?- pregunto desesperada.

-Acepta el proyecto Isabella. Continúa trabajando en otro lado y si este proyecto vuelve a la vida serás la primera persona que pida para trabajar.

No sé por qué pero los ojos me pican y se me nubla la visión.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Bien. Empezarás el lunes, Holanda.

Espera, espera, espera.

-¿Dónde has dicho?

-Holanda.

-Pero no puedo irme. Vivo aquí, mi vida está aquí. Pensé que sería un proyecto cercano.

-Lo siento, todos los proyectos en territorio nacional tienen ingenieros de sobra.

-No puedo aceptarlo- digo saliendo del despacho triste.

No puedo marcharme de aquí.

Vivo con Edward, le necesito en mi vida cada día. Además estoy cerca de mi familia y mis amigas. Tengo nuevas amistades aquí, mi casa está aquí.

Cuando llego a casa subo directamente a nuestra habitación donde no puedo reprimir más las lágrimas.

Mi trabajo a la mierda.

El proyecto de mi vida a la mierda.

Y ahora tengo que elegir si irme o quedarme.

Si comenzar una relación a distancia con Edward o no.

Es muy injusto.

Lloro de impotencia durante casi una hora tirada en la cama.

Edward llega tarde pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que le escucho entrar en la habitación y miro el reloj. Las 7.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre cariño?- pregunta acercándose a mí.

Supongo que mi cara debe ser todo un cuadro.

Se tumba conmigo en la cama y me abraza.

Necesitaba esto desde hace más de una semana.

-¿Es por el trabajo verdad?

Asiento.

-Estoy trabajando en ello pero no tengo nada de mi parte. No sabes cuánto lo siento- dice acariciándome el pelo.

-Nolan me ha ofrecido trabajo.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Es en Holanda. Empiezo el lunes.

Noto como su cuerpo se tensa y la mano que me acariciaba el pelo se detiene.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta separándome de su cuerpo para mirarme.

-Todos los proyectos nacionales están copados de ingenieros. Solo me ofrecen Holanda.

-Pero… ¿pero vas a irte?- pregunta dolido- ¿y qué pasa con nosotros?

Niego con la cabeza.

-No puedo irme- afirmo- no puedo vivir sin ti- digo abrazándole.

Edward me abraza y oigo como suspira aliviado.

-No quiero dejar de verte, ni puedo- dice- pero si el trabajo es importante para ti cógelo. Lo intentaremos, lo haremos a distancia- me ofrece.

-¿Lo harías?- pregunto sorprendida.

-No quiero que te vayas. Quiero tenerte aquí conmigo, siempre. Pero no quiero que dejes de lado tu trabajo por mí. Te he visto tan feliz estos años… y me siento culpable de lo que estás perdiendo.

-Tú no has hecho nada- le digo.

-Pero podría haber intentado evitarlo.

-¿Cómo?-

Él se queda mirándome pensativo.

-No lo sé- dice después de más de un minuto en silencio.

-No voy a irme- afirmo- no puedo dejarte. No puedo dejar mi vida contigo porque tú me haces mucho más feliz que el trabajo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

Edward me besa y me colma de mimos durante el resto de la noche. Y cuando al final del día estoy empezando a quedarme dormida en su pecho después de hacer el amor, sé que he tomado la decisión correcta.

.

A Nolan no le gusta que le entregue mi dimisión al día siguiente pero tras hablar con él entiende que no puedo dejar de lado mi vida en estos momentos.

Desde que aprobé la tesis doctoral no he parado de trabajar, siempre he unido un trabajo con otro y ahora me siento muy…extraña.

Las primeras semanas me las tomo ''de vacaciones'' intentando disfrutar del tiempo libre. Pero a la tercera semana la expresión ''la casa se me cae encima'' cobra sentido.

Edward pasa mucho tiempo fuera. Quizás antes también lo hacía pero al estar todo el tiempo en casa las horas se me hacen eternas y le echo más en falta.

Lo que sí es nuevo es la presencia de Victoria. Varias veces he tenido que llamar a su despacho y ha sido ella quien contestaba.

¿Qué hacía tanto con ella? Y ¿por qué no estaba Heidi en su puesto?

Al mes me encontraba claramente triste, muy triste. Sentía que todos tenían algo que los llenaba en la vida menos yo.

Había días que no me quitaba el pijama en todo el día.

Alice y Angela estaban preocupadas por mí y me habían prometido venir a verme en un par de semanas.

Mis padres se habían sorprendido por mi renuncia al trabajo pero cuando les expliqué que lo hacía por apostar por mi relación lo comprendieron, bueno más o menos.

Edward intentaba planear planes juntos pero ninguno era inmediato. Todos eran en un par de semanas.

Uno de los días, ya no recuerdo ni que era porque todos los días eran iguales para mí, salí a dar un paseo por la ciudad. A la hora de comer se me ocurrió poder comer con Edward si estaba libre pero como siempre desde hace un mes no contestó el teléfono.

No estaba lejos de su oficina si cogía el metro, unos 15 minutos. Así que volví a coger el metro después de años sin hacerlo y me volví a sentir la chica universitaria. Engañé a mi mente con recuerdos pasados y volví a sentirme mejor.

Cuando llegué al despacho de Edward, Heidi estaba detrás del mostrador como siempre.

-Hola Bella- saludo amable como siempre.

-Buenos días, Heidi, ¿cómo está todo?

-Últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Ya. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo- susurré.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Oh nada. Sé que estáis muy liados a penas veo a Edward. ¿Está dentro?- digo moviendo la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-No, ha salido.

-¿A dónde?

-A comer. Al restaurante de enfrente si no he escuchado mal.

-Bien- digo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Pero no ha ido solo- me lo imaginaba- está con la señorita Henderson.

Otra vez con ella, gruño mentalmente.

-¿Por qué está tanto con ella?- pregunto antes de ser consciente de lo que acabo de decir y en el tono en el que lo he dicho.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

-Edward está muy reservado últimamente.

Me alegra no ser la única que ha notado un cambio en su actitud.

Me despido de Heidi y salgo a la calle. El restaurante está cruzando la calle pero no me hace falta cruzar porque están sentados en una mesa al lado de la ventana y los veo desde la otra acera.

Están solos, riéndose, más como amigos que como compañeros de trabajo.

Ellos nunca han sido amigos.

Me convenzo a mí misma de que no son celos. Solo que cuando crees saber todo de una persona y luego te das cuenta de que no lo sabes, escuece.

Y si esa persona es tu novio más aun.

Y si es porque al parecer es súper amigo de una diosa pelirroja y no te ha dicho nada, más aun.

Camino de vuelta a la zona de tiendas, ya no tengo hambre.

Llego a casa tarde.

Él no está.

Llega de madrugada y vuelve a ducharse antes de tumbarse conmigo en la cama.

Esos son sus horarios durante toda la semana. No hablamos nada durante el día y por la noche solo cruzamos cuatro palabras.

Hoy me despierta un ruido y cuando abro los ojos todavía es de noche. Me giro y veo a Edward meter cosas en la maleta.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto desde la cama.

-Me tengo que ir de viaje- responde en voz baja mientras continúa metiendo camisas a la maleta.

-¿Dónde?

-Chicago.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

-Porque me lo acaban de decir- dice cerrando la maleta.

Me siento en la cama.

-¿Victoria va?- pregunto antes de poder pensar bien en lo que estoy sugiriendo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- me mira por primera vez.

-Respóndeme- pido seria.

-No, no va- dice mientras se abrocha la camisa y se la mete por dentro del pantalón.

-Bien- digo recostándome de nuevo en la cama.

-Te llamo cuando llegue- dice bajando la maleta de la cama y arrastrándola hasta la puerta.

Cierra cuando se va y no me acuesto en la cama de nuevo hasta que escucho el coche salir.

- _Adiós Bella, te quiero, te echaré de menos_ \- digo en voz baja citando lo que solía decirme antes.

Antes era una palabra clave en nuestra relación.

Me duele admitirlo pero siento un cierto deja-vu porque por desgracia este desosiego ya lo he vivido. Hace años, con él, por trabajo igual que ahora.

Hace tan solo unos meses compartíamos todo, incluso me incluía en sus asuntos del trabajo.

Cuando llegaba estresado a casa hablar conmigo le ayudaba a ver mejor sus opciones. Me llenaba el poderle ayudar también en el ámbito profesional.

También yo contaba con él como apoyo. Podía contarle todo porque él iba a estar ahí.

Al día siguiente no me llamó. Me mandó un mensaje.

Eran las 12 del medio día y no podía más, quería que el día acabase.

El teléfono sonó en la planta de arriba, era Alice.

Hablamos durante casi una hora y cuando corté la llamada estaba reservando un vuelo a Nueva York.

.

Nueva York estaba tal y como lo recordaba y Alice seguía igual que siempre pero rubia.

-¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?- pregunto llegando hasta ella.

-Nuevo look- dice girándose y riendo.

-Estás muy cambiada.

-Tú también, pero tu cambio es a peor. ¿Qué le has hecho a tu pelo? No tiene brillo. Y tu cara… señorita ¿sabes lo que es el corrector?- me regañó.

-Vaya tú sí que animas- digo sarcástica.

-Lo siento, estás horrible- dice mirándome con preocupación.

Cuando llegamos a su casa deshago la maleta, me ducho y a penas me da tiempo a comer algo cuando Alice me arrastra a ver un musical.

Después cenamos una hamburguesa y es ahí cuando la cuento todo. Mi depresión por dejar el trabajo y el cambio de Edward.

-Puedo entender lo de tu trabajo pero ¿por qué no buscas en otra empresa?

-Supongo que tengo esperanzas de que el proyecto se reanude.

-Deberías ir quitándotelo de la cabeza.

-¿Tú podrías? Después de años y cientos de horas invertidas en eso, ¿tú podrías aceptarlo sin más?

-No, pero mientras espero voy trabajando en otro lado y no desespero.

-Visto así…

-Además si te encuentras así podrías incluso trabajar en algo que no fuera tu campo. Sería una experiencia más.

Tuerzo la cara porque me encanta mi trabajo.

-Y sobre Edward…

-Creo que tiene una aventura- dije cortándola.

Su cara mostraba el shock total que sentía.

-A ver ¿por qué piensas eso?- pregunta contrariada.

-Porque está cumpliendo todas las señales- digo con un nudo en la garganta.

No puedes llorar Bella. No aquí.

-Pasa muchísimo tiempo fuera de casa, hace más viajes de lo normal, ya nunca me responde las llamadas y se pasa el día con esa tía.

-¿Qué tía?

-Victoria Henderson-

-Ni idea- dice encogiendo los hombros.

-Bueno es una de las mujeres con más poder en el senado.

-¿Es senadora?

-No, pero tiene más poder que algunos senadores. Ella mueve los hilos desde las sombras.

-¿Y has hablado de esto con él? Enfréntale y pregúntaselo.

-No es tan fácil Alice. Edward es todo lo que tengo ahora mismo.

-Oh genial. Gracias por la parte que me toca- replica sarcástica.

-A ver realmente renuncié a mi trabajo por él, vivo en Washington por él. Os tengo a vosotras claro y a mis padres pero cada uno en una punta.

-Eso son tonterías. Edward no es lo único que tienes, recuerda que una vez ya estuviste sin él y no te fue mal.

-Lo sé.

-Estás muy pillada, se te nota. Por eso no ves vida sin Edward pero si eso sucediese tú no morirías, él es genial pero no es el sol, tú eres el sol.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Gracias Alice.

-Habla con él cuando vuelvas. Estoy segura de que todo se va a arreglar, estos dos años se ha desvivido por ti.

Los siguientes días en Nueva York los pasé bastante animada.

Incluso Edward me llamó un día extrañado por no responder a sus mensajes.

Fui feliz por recibir una simple llamada suya.

¡Vaya cómo han cambiado las cosas!

De vuelta a casa en el aeropuerto retrasaron mi vuelo así que me pasee por todas las tiendas que había en la terminal.

Acabé en una librería y entre mirar libros también me quedé hojeando las revistas.

Compré varias al azar. Elegí su temática: decoración, salud y cotilleos.

Estaba siendo un vuelo apacible hasta que leyendo la revista de cotilleos di con una pequeña noticia de una sola página donde había fotos de Edward.

De Edward y Victoria.

Leí la noticia como cinco veces para lograr entenderla.

'' _Tenemos nueva novia en el Senado''_

 _Hace unos meses estábamos sorprendidos de que el noviazgo entre el senador Cullen y (43) la ingeniera Swan (34) durase tanto, pues el senador se ha caracterizado por relaciones cortas (la mayoría no ha llegado al año). Al parecer Isabella Swan ha pasado a ocupar la lista de ex parejas del senador ya que según muestran las imágenes, Cullen ha pasado unos días en Miami con Victoria Henderson (41)._

 _Las fuentes que tomaron las fotos aseguran que entre ellos existe mucha complicidad y que ambos son felices juntos._

El resto de la hoja estaba ocupada por fotos de ambos.

Compartían coche y ella conducía.

Comiendo juntos.

Paseando por la calle.

Y en todas salía sonriendo.

Nada que ver con el Edward taciturno que vivía conmigo desde hace meses.

Ojalá hubiese podido controlar las lágrimas pero se me escaparon algunas. Agradecí tener el asiento de la ventana y poder esconderme cuando se deslizaban por mi cara.

Al llegar a Washington tenía el estómago revuelto y un frío dentro del cuerpo que no se iba ni con la manta más caliente del mundo.

Miré el móvil fijamente pensando en si encenderle o no.

No sabía cuánto tiempo y cuánta gente hubiera leído la noticia y no quería tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Ni si quiera a mis amigas.

Cogí un taxi de camino a casa mientras recordaba las palabras de Alice. Ella me había animado a creer en la inocencia de Edward y eso había hecho crecer mis esperanzas. Ahora me encontraba peor que cuando fui a Nueva York.

Llegué a casa sobre las 9 de la noche.

Entré por la puerta del garaje y subí directamente a la habitación con la maleta.

Al pasar por el recibidor noté el olor procedente de la cocina. Olía genial.

Estaba deshaciendo la maleta, colgando las cosas en el armario furiosa y echando la ropa sucia en un montón en el suelo para lavar, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Bella- saluda Edward sonriente acercándose a mí- ¿Por dónde has entrado? No he escuchado la puerta. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Levanto la cara y le miro.

El ve en mi cara que no debe acercarse porque algo está mal, muy mal.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué tal en Chicago?- pregunto mucho más calmada de lo que me sentía.

-Bien- dice frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Esta mañana.

-¿Dónde está tu maleta?

-Ahí, ¿por qué?- pregunta señalando la maleta que está en una esquina al lado de la mesilla de noche.

Me acerco a ella y cojo las etiquetas que te colocan en el mango de la maleta para no perdértela durante el vuelo.

En ella viene el origen y el destino.

 _Washington D.C – Chicago_

 _Chicago – Miami_

 _Miami- Washington D.C_

Tres etiquetas de tres vuelos diferentes.

Respiro hondo y miro hacia el techo cogiendo fuerzas para esta conversación.

En mi cabeza Alice me repite que ya sobreviví a Edward una vez, podré hacerlo dos.

-¿Qué está pasando Bella?- pregunta acercándose a mí.

Extiendo una mano para que mantenga la distancia.

Agarro la maleta y la lanzo hacia atrás con rabia.

Cae en el suelo con un golpe seco.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta elevando la voz mientras se agacha a poner la maleta en pie.

-¿Has viajado mucho no?- pregunto señalando las etiquetas.

Entonces él se da cuenta de su error al no quitarlas y se le cambia la cara.

Pone cara de político, esa cara que se usa para no demostrar expresiones.

-Sí, es cierto, también fui a Miami- admite.

-Y también estuviste con Victoria- le acuso dejándole noqueado.

-Bella…

-¡Me has mentido!- grito colocándome al otro lado de la cama.

-Espera, no es así- pide manteniendo la calma.

-¿No?- digo buscando la revista.

La furia hace que no dé con la noticia en un principio pero cuando lo hago se la tiro con fuerza y con suerte le doy en la cara.

Ojalá pudiera infligirle un poco del dolor que estoy sintiendo yo en estos momentos.

Él mira la revista y luego a mí.

-Esto. Es. Mentira- dice con la revista en la mano.

-Te pregunté dónde ibas, me dijiste que a Chicago, te pregunté si iba ella, me dijiste que no. Lo primero es mitad mentira y lo segundo es una mentira total. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

Me mira sin saber qué decir y eso le hace culpable a mis ojos.

Me acerco a él para poder verle mejor los ojos.

-Respóndeme y sé sincero, ¿te has acostado con Victoria?

-¿Qué?- pregunta exaltado- ¡Claro que no!

Se mueve intentando llegar a mí pero yo soy más rápida.

-Pues igual deberías. Estás más feliz con ella que conmigo- digo señalando la revista en el suelo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Soy feliz contigo, lo sabes-

-Super feliz- digo irónica- Qué coño voy a saber si llevas meses distante. Ya nunca contestas mis llamadas e intentas pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa. Y casualmente cada vez que llamo o voy a tu despacho Victoria está contigo.

-No tengo nada con Victoria, ni con ninguna otra. ¿Por qué no me crees?- pregunta triste.

-Porque tus actos…- comienzo a decir pero el nudo en la garganta me lo impide- tus actos hablan por sí solos- digo dejando que se me escape una lágrima.

-Bella…- dice llegando hasta mí e intentando rodearme con sus brazos para abrazarme.

-No me toques- digo empujándole y caminando hacia atrás.

Él se sorprende pero da un paso atrás.

Nunca antes le he rechazado el contacto físico.

-Quiero contártelo todo-

-Pues empieza- digo.

-Pero no puedo- dice pasándose las manos por el pelo.

-No quieres-

-No puedo- repite mirándome- créeme que no puedo. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Me río.

-Ahora mismo no. No después de tus mentiras y de tu actitud de estos últimos meses.

-Te lo explicaré todo, solo que aun no puedo. Créeme por favor.

-¿Por qué debería?

-¡Porque te quiero!- grita.

Niego con la cabeza y bajo la mirada.

-Demuéstralo, llevas meses sin demostrarme que te importo. Si no puedes explicarme nada, dame hechos que me ayuden a confiar en ti porque ahora mismo no puedo.

-¿Cuándo hemos llegado a este punto? Pensé que estábamos bien.

-Cada noche que llegabas a la una de la mañana.

-Estaba trabajando.

-Con Victoria- interrumpo.

Él se queda callado mirándome.

-Vale, te daré hechos. ¿Puedes bajar a cenar? Por favor.

Niego.

-No tengo hambre y tengo el estómago revuelto.

-Vale pues hablemos. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

-Bien.

-¿Qué tal está Alice?

-Bien.

Él suspira.

-¿Esto va a ser un interrogatorio?

Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir respirando profundamente.

-Dame tiempo.

-Quiero que confíes en mí. Lo necesito.

-Yo también quiero que confíes en mí- rebato.

-Y lo hago- expresa desesperado.

-Pero no lo suficiente para contarme todo.

-No es cuestión de confianza. Es… complicado.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Voy a ducharme.

-Bella…

-Por favor- digo pasando a su lado para coger ropa limpia de la mesilla de noche.

En la ducha envuelta por el agua caliente dejo que el llanto fluya.

¿Por qué pasa esto ahora?

¿Por qué cuando estoy más sensible?

¿Por qué cuándo nuestra relación no pasa por su mejor momento?

¿Cuándo no tengo un trabajo, una distracción donde respaldarme?

Cuando me siento más desahogada y veo que los dedos de mis manos están muy arrugados por la humedad salgo de la ducha.

Mi cara es un desastre.

Ojos hinchados, cara y ojos rojos…

Salgo en ropa interior a la habitación y me visto con el pijama.

Edward no está y casi lo prefiero.

Cuando salgo al pasillo lo escucho hablando por teléfono.

-Quiero saber quien ha escrito el artículo. El dueño de la revista. Quiero saberlo todo. Y quiero que lo niegues.

-Da igual si antes nunca nos hemos molestado en desmentir algo así pero ahora no solo soy yo.

-Sí, lo ha visto ella.

-Redáctalo. Mañana a primera hora lo quiero en mi email.

Cuelga y se gira.

Nos miramos pero ninguno de los dos sabe que decir.

Bajo a la cocina con Edward siguiendo mis pasos.

Edward estaba cocinando noodles con verduras que seguro están fríos. Sin embargo al olerlos me entra el apetito. Lo cierto es que llevo más de 9 horas sin comer.

Me sirvo un plato y lo meto al microondas. Mientras se calienta pongo la mesa en el desayunador.

-Yo lo hago- dice Edward detrás de mí.

Coloca los vasos uno frente a otro, como siempre, solo que esta vez me gustaría no tener que verle la cara cada vez que levante la mirada del plato.

Cuando el microondas pita Edward abre la puerta, saca el plato y lo coloca en mi sitio de siempre.

Me siento y empiezo a comer sin esperar a que él se sirva su plato y se lo caliente.

Eso me da unos minutos para comer sin preocuparme por desviar la mirada, aunque siento su mirada en mi espalda todo el tiempo.

Cuando se sienta frente a mí me sirve agua sin preguntarme si quiero. Siempre quiero y lo sabe.

Cenamos en silencio cada uno concentrado en su plato.

Las ganas de llorar se hacen conmigo cuando estoy acabando. No me gusta estar así con él.

Me levanto rápidamente dejando el plato en el lavavajillas y subo a la habitación.

Me meto en la cama intentando dormir pero no puedo.

Cojo el móvil para ver las redes sociales y al encenderlo no me sorprende encontrarme llamadas perdidas.

En instagram también tengo mensajes privados sin abrir pero decido ignorarlo todo.

Estoy viendo un vídeo de una receta de cocina que jamás haré cuando Edward entra en la habitación.

No dice una palabra mientras se pone el pijama y yo no dejo de mirarle como si su cuerpo me fuese a dar una pista de si ha estado o no con Victoria.

Cuando se tumba en la cama a mi lado noto que se me queda mirando un rato.

-Buenas noches- dice antes de girarse y apagar la luz de su mesilla.

Minutos después yo me meto también entre las sábanas pero manteniendo la distancia entre él y yo. Algo que nunca ha pasado.

A las tres de la mañana me despierto sobre saltada porque acabo de tener un sueño, bueno más bien un recuerdo. Es de hace muchos años cuando empezamos a estar juntos y todo era fácil y rosa y bonito.

Lo comparo con la situación actual y dan ganas de llorar.

Cuando me despierto Edward se ha movido tiene su pecho pegado a mi espalda y su brazo en mi cadera.

No quiero cambiar la posición.

Quiero quedarme así y quiero creer que de verdad no ha sucedido nada con Victoria.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me despierto Edward ya no está. Me ha dejado una nota diciéndome que tenía una reunión a las afueras de la ciudad a primera hora.

Decido salir a correr por la urbanización. El deporte me ayuda a mantener la cabeza ocupada y dejar de ver el titular de la noticia.

Cuando vuelvo a casa no puedo creer lo que veo.

Edward tiene reunido a todo su equipo de seguridad y a las chicas de la limpieza.

-Bella, ven- me ordena.

Camino hasta él que me guía al piso superior.

-Tienes que irte- dice cogiendo la misma maleta que deshice ayer y llenándola con ropa al tuntún que iba cogiendo del armario. Ni si quiera se molesta en doblarla.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender nada.

-Tienes que irte de casa, ahora- dice sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto enfadada agarrándole de un brazo para que pare de meter ropa en la maleta.

-Porque sí. Hazme caso por favor- me aparta mientras continua metiendo ropa.

Estoy alucinando.

Me está echando de mi casa y ni si quiera me da una explicación.

La rabia se apodera de mí y decido que ya he aguantado lo suficiente.

-¡Aparta!- digo empujándole.

Comienzo a doblar la ropa y meto todo lo que puedo. Zapatos, pantalones, faldas, jerséis… todo lo que cabe.

Abro el cajón de la mesilla y le vacío entero dentro de la maleta. La ropa interior cae desparramada dentro. Luego voy al baño y recojo todo lo que veo a mi paso.

-¡Mike!- grita Edward asomándose a la puerta.

Camino hasta la cómoda que hay frente a la cama y saco varios bolsos. El de Luis Vuitton es el más grande así que le cojo y empiezo a meter todo lo que veo por la habitación y me aseguro de meter el pasaporte.

Edward está ocupado escribiendo con el móvil así que no ve que estoy guardando y que no.

Mike aparece en la habitación vestido de negro.

-¿Señor?

-La señorita Swan tiene una habitación reservada en el Hyatt. Llévala hasta allí y asegúrate de que se registra, es importante que lo haga. Aparca el coche en el parking del hotel y acompáñala hasta su habitación.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- pregunto a Edward dándole un empujón.

-Podré contarte todo pronto. Pero ahora necesito que te vayas- dice caminando hacia la cama y cogiendo la maleta.

Su actitud me ha llevado a tomar una decisión de la cual no sé si me arrepentiré pero sin duda este es el final.

-Quiero creer que no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Pero no hay vuelta atrás. Esto… es demasiado, jamás voy a perdonarte esto- digo mirándole dolida.

Cojo la maleta de sus manos y camino hasta las escaleras. Me da igual que haga ruido en cada escalón. Mike la coge en el último tramo de escaleras y la lleva en brazos hasta el coche.

-¡Bella!- grita Edward bajando las escaleras corriendo- ¡Lo hago por ti!- dice agarrándome del brazo.

Le miro fijamente. No soy consciente de que es la última vez que le veré.

Sus ojos, siempre sus ojos.

Su teléfono suena en ese momento y me suelta.

-Victoria- dice y se aleja mirándome.

No necesito más.

He tenido suficiente de esta mierda.

Me subo al coche, al asiento de atrás.

No voy a llorar, tengo que mantener la compostura.

Salimos de la casa y cuando vamos a salir de la urbanización veo un coche esperando a entrar.

Nos paramos esperando a que le de permiso para entrar y luego a nosotros para salir.

No me hacen falta más de 2 segundos para reconocer a la conductora.

Ojos azules, pelo rojo y coche matrícula del gobierno.

Victoria va a mi casa a reunirse con Edward a solas, porque también ha echado a todo el equipo de seguridad y al servicio.

A ella la recibe y a mí me echa.

No llores, Bella. Me repito una y otra vez de camino al hotel.

Cuando llegamos al hotel Mike siguió todos los pasos que le indicó Edward. Me acompañó a la habitación y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden.

Me senté en la cama y desbloquee el móvil.

Tenía a Edward de fondo de pantalla.

Era una foto informal en la piscina de casa.

Antes de que la pantalla se bloqueara de nuevo tomé la decisión.

-Mike- le llamé -Ahora que ya hemos hecho todo lo que nos ha pedido Edward, ¿podrías llevarme al aeropuerto?

Se le torció el gesto. No estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

-Si no me cogeré un taxi.

-La llevaré señorita Swan.

Cargó de nuevo con mi maleta hasta el ascensor donde montamos ambos.

De camino al aeropuerto compré el billete de avión. Esta vez con destino a Canadá.

Cuando bajé del coche y obtuve mi billete en papel, volví a mirar el teléfono.

-Mike-

Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba.

-Coge mi teléfono y déjalo en la casa- dije entregándoselo.

-¿Puedo preguntarle a dónde va?

Negué con la cabeza.

-A Edward no va a gustarle.

-Edward ya no está en mi vida- dije agarrando la maleta y pasando al control de metales.

.

Aguanté todo el vuelo la compostura.

Me sentía orgullosa de mí misma.

Creo que si no había roto a llorar aun era porque no había asimilado lo que había pasado hoy.

Sin embargo toda la compostura se rompió cuando el taxi paró en mi casa y vi a mi padre asomado a la ventana.

Salió a recibirme y al ver mi aspecto y que venía sola se imaginó todo.

.

Tres días después el teléfono de mis padres volvía a sonar, mi madre volvía a colgar y volvía a intentar hacerme entrar en razón.

-No puedes huir siempre. Decidiste estar con él y no puedes salir corriendo cada vez que las cosas están mal- me regañó mi madre.

-No salí corriendo, me echó que es diferente- le recordé mientras me peinaba.

-¿Y qué?¿le vas a evitar para siempre?-

-Por ahora sí. Necesito asimilar todo.

Salí del baño y bajé las escaleras con mi madre pisándome los talones.

-Creo que Edward es tu media naranja. Creo que terminareis juntos. Cuando más feliz te he visto ha sido estando con él.

-Mamá por favor, sé que eres muy fan de Edward pero ¿podrías dejar de comerme la cabeza? Créeme bastante tengo yo ya.

-De acuerdo- dice dejándome sola en el salón.

Esa mañana había decidido por fin salir de casa y recorrer las calles de Calgary. La ciudad que me vio crecer.

Pasé por todos los lugares que me traían buenos recuerdos, como el colegio, el instituto, las discotecas, el parque…

Cuando llegué a casa mis padres se estaban preparando para salir.

Un martes por la noche.

Raro.

-¿Dónde vais?- pregunto apoyándome en la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Tú madre se ha empeñado en ir a bailar.

-¿Y tú vas a bailar?- le digo a Charlie riendo.

Se encoje de hombros y mi madre le mira fijamente. No tiene opción.

-Pasarlo bien- digo a modo de despedida antes de irme a mi habitación.

Antes de irse mi madre entra a mi habitación para recordarme que me ha dejado la cena hecha y quiere que coma.

Al poco de irse bajo a la cocina donde tengo alitas de pollo asadas. Mientras lo caliento en el microondas suena el timbre.

Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esta.

Edward está detrás de la puerta.

-Hola- dice autoinvitandose a pasar.

Me hago a un lado y dejo que entre hasta el salón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sin ocultar mi enfado.

-Pues no lo sé. No sé si he venido a hablar, a recuperarte o a qué porque no sé por qué te has ido- expresa enfadado.

Me río cínicamente.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan falso? _No sé por qué te has ido_ \- repito imitando su voz- no sé, ¿por qué me echaste tal vez? ¿Te encaja?

-No te eché- dice quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el brazo del sofá.

-Claro. Metiste todas mis cosas en una maleta en menos de 5 minutos y eso no es echarme.

-No podías estar en casa en ese momento, por tu bien.

-Claro, supongo que ver como te tiras a Victoria en nuestra cama ya sí sería demasiado para mí- digo caminando hacia la cocina donde el microondas no para de sonar.

Un golpe seco suena tras de mí y me giro para ver a Edward con el puño en la pared.

-¡No me he acostado con Victoria! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo joder?-

-Hasta que te crea.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te lo diga eh? ¿Mientras cenamos? Ah no porque me has abandonado, ¿por teléfono? Ah no porque se le diste a Mike- contesta furioso.

-Francamente tu credibilidad en lo que se refiere a mí esta jodida, muy jodida- digo sacando el plato del microondas.

-Pues perfecto, ¡no sé qué hago aquí entonces!- dice girándose hacia la puerta.

Entonces soy consciente de que quizás esta sí sea la última vez que le vea y las lágrimas se me agolpan en los ojos.

Pasan unos segundos en los que espero escuchar la puerta pero nunca sucede.

Edward aparece con la mirada gacha bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¿Por qué te has ido?- pregunta más calmado.

-Porque me echaste- iba a replicar pero le corté levantando la mano- porque llevamos meses sin estar juntos, porque me quedé en Washington por ti pero tú me has dejado.

-Yo no te he dejado. Nunca querré dejarte.

-Hace meses que no estás ahí para mí. A penas te veo y cuando lo hago es para cruzar cuatro palabras que te saco a la fuerza.

Cierra los ojos y se sujeta el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

Suspira antes de contestar.

-Todo tiene un por qué pero desde luego ese por qué no es que no te quiera ni que no quiera compartir mi vida contigo.

-Supongo que ese por qué es eso que no puedes contarme.

Asiente con la cabeza.

-No puedo volver contigo. No puedo volver a una casa que está vacía casi todo el día, donde estoy sola, no puedo estar contigo cuando todo indica que tienes algo más con Victoria que una relación profesional y sobre todo no puedo estar contigo si no eres sincero.

-No puedo ser completamente sincero ahora, pero te lo contaré todo- pide.

-¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¿Viajes de una semana compartiendo dos mensajes de texto? ¿Conversaciones diarias de 5 minutos?

-¿No puedes darme tiempo? ¿No puedes dar un… salto de fe?

-Di un salto de fe cuando volví contigo. No confiaba ni en mis sentimientos pero volví contigo confiando en los tuyos. Dejé mi trabajo para seguir a tu lado y tú no has estado. Rompiste tu promesa.

Me mira sin saber a qué me refiero.

-Esa noche, la noche en la que nuestra foto salió en la prensa, me dijiste que siempre sería antes que tu trabajo, lo prometiste. Y no lo has hecho.

-Lo siento- dice bajando la cabeza.

-Yo más- digo girándome para darle la espalda- me siento igual que hace 7 años- confieso.

-No tiene por qué terminar igual.

-Ahora no está Jasper pero está Victoria. No estoy pendiente de entregar una tesis pero dejé mi trabajo. Y tú sigues dedicándole más horas al trabajo que a vivir.

Nos quedamos sumidos en un profundo silencio.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- dice rompiendo la calma- si vas a dejarme necesito que me lo digas a la cara.

Me negaba a mirarle a la cara y decirle eso, ¿pero cuál era la alternativa?

Su móvil sonó interrumpiendo la conversación.

No contestó así que asumo que colgó.

-Bella.

Respiro hondo y me giro.

Le miro.

Su pose intenta aparentar tranquilidad pero sus ojos están muy brillantes, como si tuviera lágrimas acumuladas.

-No puedo estar contigo así- digo finalmente.

Noto como una lágrima resbala por el surco de mi boca.

-Las circunstancias…- levanta la mano para mandarme callar.

-Ya está. Ya está dicho- dice girándose y caminando hacia el salón.

Le sigo.

Coge su chaqueta sin mirarme y saca algo. Lo deja en la mesa.

Mi teléfono.

-Me voy. Y siento que esta sea la última vez que te vea porque… me gustaría estar calmado pero estoy tan furioso. Contigo, conmigo, con todo. Ojalá pudieras entender que quiero compartirlo todo contigo pero aun no puedo hacerlo.

-No aguanto más secretos. Ojalá fuese más fuerte, pero no puedo- digo abrazándome a mí misma.

Asiente con la cabeza. Baja la mirada y camina hasta la puerta.

Duda un momento al abrirla pero finalmente se va.

Aun puedo ver su espalda atravesar el jardín de mis padres cuando un llanto histérico se apodera de mí.

Me duele su ausencia y acabo de verle.

Cojo mi teléfono.

Su foto sigue igual solo que la barra está llena de notificaciones.

Tengo llamadas de Alice, de Angela y de Edward. De Edward tengo unas 10 del día que me fui.

Esa fue una de las peores noches de mi vida.

Cuanto más me empeñaba en dejar la mente en blanco más recuerdos me venían. Todos buenos.

Revisé nuestras conversaciones por whatsapp dos veces y las fotos que guardé en el móvil de nosotros.

¿Cómo dos personas pasan de quererse tanto a esto?

.

.

.

 **Mmm bueno, ¿cómo os habéis quedado con este final?**

 **¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué hacemos con Edward?**

 **Ya sabéis cuanto me gusta leer vuestras respuestas a las preguntas en los reviews.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y seguidores.**

 **Os vuelvo a recordar que he creado un grupo en facebook para mis historias. Se llama Feeling the Reading: Bella Bradshaw.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pasé dos días encerrada sin querer ver a nadie.

Literalmente estaba en la mierda.

Cuando volví con Edward pensé que sería para siempre. Nunca me imaginé volver a estar sin él.

Mi madre entró a mi habitación a la semana y me obligó a ducharme y a vestirme con ropa que no fuese deportiva.

Salimos a dar un paseo y la sensación de mareo que tenía conmigo no se iba.

-Vamos a ir al médico. Me preocupas- me dice mi madre comiendo.

-Estoy bien mamá.

-Nadie se ha muerto por un corazón roto- le dice mi padre.

-Pero le está afectando mucho. Mira que ojeras, tienes la cara chupada, estás muy pálida y no quiero ni saber cuántos kilos has perdido desde la última vez que te vi bien- me regaña.

La última vez que mi madre me vio bien fue hace 5 meses. Edward y yo vinimos a pasar el fin de semana a aquí.

De hecho Edward se sentaba en la silla que tengo a mi derecha, recuerdo mientras miro la silla en cuestión.

-Lo dicho. Prepárate porque nos vamos al médico.

-Sí, mamá…- dije en el mismo tono que usaba cuando tenía 13 años y me mandaba hacer algo.

De camino hablamos sobre el trabajo.

Estaba 100% segura de que el trabajo en Holanda estaba cubierto y que mi puesto estaría ocupado ya, pero sin nada que me atase a ninguna ciudad podía volver a trabajar donde fuera.

Me tocó esperar una eternidad en el médico porque tenía la tarjeta sanitaria canadiense caducada.

Cuando por fin llegó mi turno quise entrar sola pero mi madre no me lo permitió. Alegó que mentiría al médico.

Así que los primeros cinco minutos los pasé escuchando como mi madre le contaba al médico mi vida, lo mal que estaba y lo poco que comía.

-Bien vamos a examinarte. Usted puede esperar fuera- le indica a mi madre.

-Pero…- comenzó a protestar.

-Mamá por favor…

Cuando mi madre abandona la habitación el médico me realiza una serie de observaciones rutinarias y me hace preguntas.

-Bueno, todo está normal físicamente pero para asegurarnos necesito que me dejes una muestra de orina y otra de sangre. Por otro lado me preocupa la salud mental.

-A ver, mi madre ha exagerado. He pasado una mala época, el trabajo donde trabajaba, valga la redundancia, se acabó y tuve que dejarlo, luego pasé una mala racha con mi pareja y finalmente la relación ha acabado. Es normal que esté triste.

-Sí, es normal. Pero si tiene algún tipo de pensamiento autodestructivo dígaselo a quien sea, no se quede sola, ocupe el tiempo haciendo cosas. Voy a recetarte unas pastillas…

-No quiero antidepresivos- dije claramente.

-No son antidepresivos, son más bien unas vitaminas que ayudan a tener más energía. Le ayudarán a afrontar el día a día, nada más- dijo escribiendo la receta.

Antes de salir de la consulta el médico me extrajo sangre y tuve que esperar como media hora a que me entrasen ganas de hacer pis.

Finalmente llegamos a casa justo para preparar la cena.

Mamá se empeñó en que le ayudase a limpiar el pescado para la cena y casi muero del asco en el proceso.

Después de cenar hice _facetime_ con Ángela y Alice y les conté todo. Volví a llorar pero no tanto como los días anteriores.

Al día siguiente me sentí muy tentada a buscar a Edward en internet pero me abstuve. No obstante no pude evitar buscarme a mí misma.

Por el bien de mi salud mental decidí no entrar en los enlaces en los que se hablaba de Victoria Henderson pero sin querer volví a dar con el foro que comentaba mis estilismos hace años.

Me alegré mucho de volver a descubrirlo y releí uno a uno sus comentarios. Entre comentarios de moda también había muchos opinando de mi vida personal. En las últimas páginas muchas habían notado mi ausencia del panorama público y echaban de menos mis estilismos. Me reí porque la mayoría de las fotos eran mías entrando o saliendo a trabajar del despacho.

El lunes de la semana siguiente el médico me llamó para recoger mis resultados.

Estaba tranquila y me encontraba mucho mejor de ánimo. Tal vez por las pastillas o tal vez por haber estado buscando trabajo durante todo el fin de semana.

-Isabella Swan, pase- dijo el doctor reconociéndome.

Nos sentamos en las sillas y me felicitó porque me veía mucho mejor.

-Bueno vamos con esos análisis. Tienes el hierro un poco bajo por lo que te voy a recetar complementos alimenticios. Pero aparte de eso todo está bien.

-Oh menos mal- dije aliviada.

-Espera, estos no son tus análisis- dice leyendo el informe médico- perdona he debido confundirlo con otra carpeta- dice girándose para coger otra carpeta de un archivador en forma de acordeón que tenía detrás de su escritorio.

-Este es. ¿Isabella Swan cierto?- asentí- me había resultado raro leer en esos análisis que tenía usted 56 años- me reí.

-Tengo 34.

El médico se quedó callado viendo los análisis.

-Pasa a la camilla por favor- me indica.

Abandona la consulta y extrañada le espero tumbada.

Entra acompañado de una enfermera y un equipo tecnológico con televisor.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto preocupada.

-Los análisis dicen que está embarazada.

Juro que la habitación giró y sentí el vómito en la garganta. Mis manos empezaron a temblar y el frío se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

-Tomo la píldora es…-

-Es improbable pero no imposible. Además usted me dijo que había tenido una mala recha ¿cierto?- asentí- es posible que olvidara alguna dosis- explica el doctor.

Negué.

Siempre cumplía con todas las tomas. Tenía una alarma en el móvil.

La enfermera me levantó la camiseta y me esparció un líquido frío y pegajoso en mi abdomen. A continuación pasó una especie de mando por toda mi piel y la pantalla comenzó a llenarse de color azul oscuro y blanco.

-Sí, fíjese. Eso que ve ahí- dijo señalando un punto en el que yo no veía nada- es su bebé. Tiene casi tres meses. ¿No ha notado la ausencia de la menstruación?

-Pues… no- digo pensando en la última vez que tuve la regla. Aun seguía trabajando.

-10 semanas aproximadamente por el tamaño del feto. Apúntalo- le dice al doctor.

-Oh vaya- digo mirando la pantalla. La vista se me nubla con las lágrimas que finalmente resbalan por mi cara.

El doctor habla conmigo después y me nombra todas las opciones.

-De momento no voy a decidir nada- le aseguro- ¿es seguro viajar en avión?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

Cuando llego a casa de mis padres no cuento la noticia porque primero quiero saber qué hacer al respecto.

Horas más tarde he decidido que voy a tener al bebé.

Tengo 34 años y aunque hasta ahora el instinto maternal no ha aflorado en mí no me veo sin este bebé.

Además es un hijo de Edward.

Será un bebé con ojos verdes que frunce mucho el ceño pero también será muy guapo.

Cuento la noticia a mis padres cenando al día siguiente.

Mi padre está un poco en shock pero mi madre salta de alegría.

Tendrá un nieto.

-Supongo que es de Edward ¿no?

-¡Mamá! pues claro- digo ofendida.

-Se lo contarás.

-Lo haré. Pero no sé cuando- digo mirando por la ventana.

-Antes de que nazca estaría bien.

-Renée- la regaña Charlie.

-Edward no tenía mucho tiempo para mí así que tampoco tendrá mucho tiempo para el bebé. Aun hay cosas que no he pensado pero… poco a poco.

-Claro.

-Creo que Edward estará feliz y eso que dices del tiempo… Para un hijo sacas tiempo de donde sea- me dice mi padre.

El gran problema es que Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos. Pero este bebé… cambia las cosas, al menos para mí.

No puedo permitir que crezca con padres separados que se quieren.

Definitivamente tengo que hablar con Edward.

Compro un vuelo para pasado mañana en primera clase.

Durante el vuelo reviso las fotos de pequeña que me ha enviado mi madre. La verdad es que cada vez que imagino al bebé imagino un niño con los rasgos de Edward. Pero también podría ser una niña con pelo castaño y ojos marrones apasionada a jugar con camiones en lugar de con muñecas, como yo de pequeña.

Cuando compré el vuelo no calculé las horas y cuando llego a Washington D.C son las tres de la mañana.

No puedo ir a casa a esta hora.

Edward estará durmiendo.

O de viaje.

O con Victoria.

Desecho esa última idea. Voy a tener que creerle si pretendo que mi bebé tenga dos padres unidos.

Recuerdo entonces mi apartamento en pleno centro. Reviso que aun tenga las llaves y pido un taxi hasta allí.

El apartamento huele a cerrado y tiene polvo por todas partes. Hace frío.

Tengo tanto sueño que no me importa todo eso y me voy directamente a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente son las 11 cuando me despierto. Me asombra haber dormido tanto.

Me doy una ducha y me esmero en arreglarme.

Las ojeras tienen que desaparecer, así como la palidez y el pelo electrocutado. Para eso uso a mis viejos amigos el corrector, el blush y las planchas del pelo.

Les pido perdón cuando los vuelvo a utilizar después de meses abandonados en el cajón.

Hace fresco pero me apetece ponerme un vestido así que me pongo un _pichi_ de pata de gallo encima de un jersey blanco con cuello vuelto. Medias negras de cristal y botines con un poco de tacón, muy cómodos. Encima me pongo un abrigo negro de lana.

Me pinto los labios color nude y salgo a la calle.

He decidido no pensar demasiado lo que estoy a punto de hacer porque corro el riesgo de cagarme de miedo y no hacerlo.

Aun así estoy asustada.

Paso el control de la urbanización y cuando paro frente a la puerta de la casa tengo que obligarme a tragarme mi miedo.

Tecleo el código de seguridad y la verja se abre.

El equipo de seguridad me habrá visto ya por las cámaras de vigilancia.

Subo la cuesta que conduce a la casa y que está acordonada por pequeños matorrales.

La casa por fuera sigue igual de imponente, aunque lo que a mí me impone está en el interior.

Abro la puerta usando la llave.

Había olvidado el recibimiento de la fuente y el sonido del agua que inundan los oídos nada más entrar.

Escucho voces arriba.

Dos personas conversando.

Mike sale del salón con el móvil en la mano.

Su gesto denota sorpresa al verme.

-Señorita Swan.

-Hola Mike, ¿está Edward?

Asiente y señala el piso de arriba.

Subo las escaleras.

Las puertas correderas del despacho están entreabiertas y oigo su voz.

-Hay que mirar sus cuentas privadas. Tiene que estar ahí.

-Lo hicimos y no encontramos nada. Edward- esa era la voz de Victoria. Sin duda.

-Hacedlo otra vez. Revisad su cartilla del banco si es preciso, tengo un pálpito.

Ella se ríe.

-Te juegas mucho por una simple corazonada.

-Pero si es cierto salvaré a muchos- dice serio.

-Es verdad.

En ese momento camino hasta las puertas correderas y las abro completamente.

Ambos se quedan sorprendidos de verme. Pero sin duda la cara de Edward es un poema.

-¿Interrumpo?

-Sí.

-No.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo Victoria y Edward respectivamente.

-Victoria es hora de comer. ¿Por qué no bajas?- la invito entrando en la habitación- Si el jet lag no me confunde creo que hoy es día de estofado. La señora Eve hace el mejor estofado que he probado nunca.

Mira a Edward y este asiente.

Recoge los papeles que hay en su mesa y abandona el despacho.

Me aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta antes de girarme y hablar con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta poniéndose de pie.

Tiene unas ojeras enormes y el pelo está más que despeinado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- digo acercándome a la mesa.

-Tú dirás. Pensé que no querías volver, las circunstancias no eran favorables para ti- me reprocha.

-Y así es. Las circunstancias no son nada favorables pero hay factores que han cambiado.

-¿Cuáles?

-Estoy segura de que de no haberse producido el cambio nunca hubiera regresado- Edward me mira expectante- He ido al médico, estoy embarazada. 10 semanas- digo enseñándole la ecografía que tenía en el móvil.

Cuando coge el móvil este casi resbala de sus manos y sus cejas suben sorprendido al ver la imagen.

Pasa minutos mirándola sin decir nada.

-¿Qué es?- dice frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé aun. Es pronto.

-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?- pregunta sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla.

Le miro con reproche.

-Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza-

Edward me devuelve el móvil y se sienta de nuevo.

Pasa sus manos por la cabeza despeinándose aun más.

-No estaba preparado para esto.

-Yo tampoco pero ha ocurrido.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Voy a tener el bebé- afirmo segura- ¿tú?

Él levanta su mirada hacia mí rápidamente.

-Por supuesto que quiero tener al bebé- dice enfadado- pero no quiero que crezca con padres separados.

Nos sumimos en un profundo silencio.

-Yo tampoco quiero que crezca con padres separados- digo mirándole.

Él levanta la mirada hacia mí llena de dudas pero con algo de esperanza.

-¿Estás diciendo qué…

-Estoy diciendo que por el bebé estoy dispuesta a dar otro salto de fe.

Él sonríe ampliamente.

Se levanta y camina hasta llegar a mí.

Noto la duda cuando me rodea con sus brazos pero finalmente lo hace y después de tantos días separados tanto física como psicológicamente por fin vuelvo a estar junto a él.

Segundos más tarde me separo.

-Gracias- dice intentando besarme.

-No Edward- digo separándome- no pidas volver al 100% desde el principio porque no puedo. Dame tiempo por favor.

-De acuerdo. Lo entiendo- responde levantando las manos en un gesto de paz- ¿vas a volver a casa?

-No lo sé.

-Vuelve. Por favor- me pide en voz baja y apenada.

Me encojo de hombros indecisa.

-Por favor- repite tomándome las manos entre las suyas.

Finalmente acepto. No podemos trabajar en la relación cuando apenas nos vemos.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Anoche.

-¿Dónde has dormido?

-En mi piso.

Asiente con la cabeza.

-Tengo allí mis cosas.

-Podemos ir a por ellas después de comer- dice mirando el reloj.

-Puedo ir sola. Estás trabajando.

-¡No! Le diré a Victoria que se marche. Comeremos y nos vamos.

Salimos del despacho y bajamos las escaleras hasta la cocina. Victoria está comiendo mientras habla por teléfono.

-Tendremos que aplazar todo a mañana- dice Edward en cuando Victoria cuelga.

-¿En serio? Genial porque estoy agotada de esto.

-Ya falta poco- anima Edward.

-Por cierto Isabella. Tenías razón, el mejor estofado- dice guiñándome un ojo antes de salir.

-Siéntate- me pide Edward quitando el plato de Victoria-

Me sirve una gran porción de estofado.

-Come-

-No me lo voy a comer entero.

-Estás embarazada.

-¿Y qué?

-Pues que tienes que comer- explica como si fuera obvio.

-En la medida que tenga hambre- digo comenzando a pinchar la carne.

Edward se sirve otro plato de comida igual que el mío. Es su ración habitual.

-¿Te has encontrado bien?- pregunta intentando crear conversación.

-Sí. Ni un síntoma.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Eso creo.

Volvemos a comer en silencio.

-Siento mucho ocultarte cosas- dice de repente.

-Pues no lo hagas- pido mirándole.

-Cuando te lo cuente lo entenderás.

-No sé si voy a querer que me lo cuentes después de todo- digo seria.

Edward frunce el ceño.

Comemos en silencio y cuando acabamos salimos hacia el garaje para coger el coche.

En mi apartamento pasamos solo 10 minutos. Lo que tardamos en recoger todo y meterlo al coche.

De vuelta Edward habla:

-Tengo un evento esta noche. En la casa blanca. ¿Quieres venir?

-Mmm no la verdad. Estoy cansada del vuelo.

-Cierto. Perdón por no tenerlo en cuenta.

Cuando llegamos a casa paso toda la tarde ordenando mis cosas en los armarios. Edward está en el despacho pero se pasea de vez en cuando por aquí.

A las 8 aparece vestido elegantemente.

-Me voy- dice desde la puerta- no he podido cancelarlo pero espero poder venir pronto.

-No te preocupes, es trabajo- digo encogiéndome de hombros resignada.

-Sí pero tú y el bebé sois más importantes -dice mirando mi abdomen- Volveré pronto.

Son las 11 de la noche cuando escucho llegar un coche. Edward sube a los cinco minutos.

-Has llegado pronto- digo poniendo en pausa la serie que estaba viendo en la tele.

-Te prometí que lo haría.

Le sonrío levemente antes de volver mi atención a la tele.

Cuando Edward vuelve vestido con el pijama se mete directamente bajo las sábanas al contrario que yo.

-¿Cuál es?

-El cuento de la criada.

Ambos vemos el capítulo en silencio y cuando este acaba apago la tele y me meto bajo las sábanas.

Al contrario de cómo hacíamos antes hay un espacio en el medio de la cama.

-Bella- susurra Edward en la oscuridad.

-Que.

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto- dice pasando la mano sobre mi hombro- y de que no vengas sola- dice bajando la mano hasta mi vientre. Da un suave roce y aparta la mano.

.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que ''volvimos''.

Nada es como antes.

Sigo esperando que me cuente eso que no puede contarme y aclarará toda esta mierda de situación. Sin embargo una parte de mí está cansada y ya no le interesa saberlo. Al fin y al cabo la realidad es la que es.

Y la realidad es que Edward no para en casa.

Nuestra relación es fría pero cordial.

Todos los días me pregunta por el bebé y a veces noto en sus ojos que quiere acercarse pero se contiene.

Es un lunes por la mañana cuando todo cambia.

Para empezar cuando me levanto Edward está sentado en la cama totalmente vestido mirándome.

-Buenos días- dice sin moverse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero pedirte un favor.

Al no decir nada lo toma como un consentimiento por mi parte.

-Quiero que pongas la tele, un canal de noticias nacional, el que quieras. Por favor, es importante para mí que lo veas.

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Gracias. Tengo que irme. No sé cuánto va a durar mi día hoy pero supongo que llegaré tarde- dice levantándose de la cama y abandonando la habitación.

Son cerca de las 11 cuando el programa de noticias que llevo viendo informa de una noticia de última hora.

Aparecen imágenes de policías en diferentes localizaciones.

La presentadora informa de corrupción en el partido demócrata de los Estados Unidos.

Me siento en la cama viendo una y otra vez las mismas imágenes.

La cuarta vez que las veo reconozco una de las localizaciones. Es la casa de Ben Warren, el senador de Minnesota. Acompañé a Edward a una cena allí una vez.

Durante toda la mañana no me despego de la tele.

Se calcula que varios miembros del partido han malversado fondos públicos para su propio beneficio. La suma total llega a cientos de millones de dólares.

Son las 2 de la mañana cuando Edward llega a casa.

Continuo en el salón con la tele puesta.

-Supongo que lo has visto- asume.

-¿Era esto lo que no podías contarme? ¿Qué miembros de tu partido eran corruptos?

-¿Me dejas darme una ducha y tomarme un café? Después te lo contaré todo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Cuando Edward baja a la primera planta le tengo preparado un café americano mientras yo tomo un vaso de leche.

-Voy a contártelo todo y luego te explicaré por qué no podía decirte nada- dice sentándose frente a mí- Victoria había notado comportamientos extraños en algunos miembros del partido. Ropa nueva, coches nuevos, viajes, colegios caros para sus hijos e hijos de amigos, excentricidades… Sabe que yo tengo buena relación con casi todos los miembros del senado así que contacto conmigo para conseguir más información. Yo no notaba nada raro, este trabajo te permite darte algunos lujos, pero el día que perdiste tu trabajo el presidente nos pasó una carta donde congelaba los fondos destinados a diferentes proyectos incluido el tuyo- dice mirándome- Comencé a investigar por mi cuenta pero empezaba a ser sospechoso así que pedí ayuda a Victoria. Ella fue la que realizó la conexión entre el paro de esos proyectos y los gastos anómalos de algunos de mis compañeros. Ella tiene acceso a mucha más información que yo, no me preguntes cómo, pero durante estos meses hemos ido siguiendo la pista a cada uno de los miembros del senado de mi partido. El viaje a Chicago y luego a Miami fue por eso, porque Victoria se enteró de que algunos estaban allí fundiendo la tarjeta de crédito destinada a gastos laborales en hoteles de lujo.

A raíz de eso comenzamos a analizar los ingresos que tenía cada senador, cosa nada sencilla. Y cuando tuvimos algunas cabezas señaladas tampoco teníamos como atraparlos con las manos en la masa. Hemos vendido información del partido a los periodistas para que ellos continúen la investigación.

-No sé qué decir- respondo después de un minuto.

-No pude contarte nada por un motivo principalmente. No saber nada te mantenía segura.

-¿Segura de qué o quién?- pregunto extrañada.

-Esto no va a gustar Bella. No solo he acabado con carreras políticas, también con la imagen y reputación de muchos de ellos. Y con ellos se ha ido la reputación del partido a la mierda. Las elecciones presidenciales son en año y medio, no es tiempo suficiente para que esto se olvide. Debería haberme mantenido callado para mantener la buena imagen del partido pero no podía.

-Porque eres…- comencé.

-Por ti- dijo levantándose del taburete y saliendo de la cocina.

Volvió a los pocos minutos con varias carpetas.

-Por esto- dijo entregándome una carpeta azul.

Era la presentación del proyecto que les entregamos hace casi tres años. La idea principal de lo que iba a ser y ya nunca será.

-Te he visto trabajar día a día aquí. He sido testigo de tu esfuerzo y tu dedicación y más tarde he sido testigo de lo que te quitaron al congelar el proyecto. Pensaba en ti y en los miles de personas como tú y no podía permitir que os hicieran eso a cambio de una reputación y de hacer la vista gorda hacia una cosa que estaba mal, porque gastarte dinero que no es tuyo está mal, muy mal. Y personalmente también me afectaba a mí, ese proyecto te trajo de vuelta a mí, así que me lo tomé muy enserio. Te perdí en el proceso pero al menos ahora puedo decirte que volverás a tener tu trabajo de vuelta.

-Edward…- intento interrumpirle pero no me deja.

-Mantenerte en la ignorancia te hacía estar segura. Detrás de la pose de político controlado hay mucho poder descontrolado y sé que van a hacérmelo pagar. Van a ponerme la zancadilla de aquí en adelante y me da igual de verdad, pero no me da igual que te usen a ti para hacerme pagar a mí. El día que te dije que tenías que irte no te estaba echando. Había quedado en reunirme aquí con algunos de ellos para que confesaran y poder atacarlos de alguna manera. Los despachos no son zonas seguras, hay demasiados oídos indiscretos, sin embargo esta casa me proporcionaba la privacidad necesaria. No quería que el día de mañana un juez te hiciera sentarte en un banquillo por haber sido testigo de ciertas conversaciones. Por eso pedí a Mike expresamente que te registrase en el hotel y que las cámaras de seguridad captaran el coche en el parking. Siento no haber podido ser sincero pero no me arrepiento porque tú estás segura- dice suspirando.

Me levanto del taburete y paseo por la cocina intentando comprender lo que me ha dicho.

-¿Por qué no me advertiste? Podría haber sabido llevar mejor la situación si hubiera sabido que era algo relacionado con el trabajo, algo turbio. No necesitaba conocer los detalles pero no sé… algo que me ayudase a comprender.

-Bella, tú no eres el tipo de persona al que contarle una cosa y no entrar en detalles. Quieres saber todo y me gusta eso de ti, pero no si eso iba a jugar en tu contra.

-Me fui a Canadá. Te dejé- le recordé- y tú estabas metido en todo esto, solo- digo comenzando a llorar de culpabilidad.

-Bella, no pienses eso. No he sido feliz estos últimos meses viendo como nuestra relación se iba a la mierda pero siempre pensaba que tú estabas segura y eso me consolaba- dice llegando hasta mí.

-Fui injusta contigo y…- digo bajando la cabeza.

-Actuaste de acuerdo a la información que tenías.

-Estaba muy enfadada-

-Yo también lo estaría si hubiese sido tú- dice abrazándome finalmente.

Dejo escapar algunas lágrimas de frustración y rabia.

-¿Sigues enfadada?

-Sí.

Él suelta un suspiro y me separa de su pecho para poder mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué más tengo que hacer? Necesito que me perdones no puedo seguir contigo así- pide triste.

-No estoy enfadada contigo- susurro tocándole la mejilla- estoy enfadada con la situación. Enfadada con tu trabajo que nuevamente nos ha puesto en esta situación. Pero a la vez estoy orgullosa de ti y de que te dediques a esto, porque el mundo político necesita a más personas como tú. El problema es el precio a pagar en el terreno personal…

-No he roto mi promesa, tú siempre has estado antes que mi trabajo- dice cogiendo mi mano y besándola.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé. De verdad llegué a pensar que tenías algo con Victoria.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Porque pasabas poco tiempo en casa, no me cogías las llamadas nunca y siempre que llamaba al despacho contestaba ella o sea que Heidi tampoco estaba. Luego la revista y el colofón fue el día que me fui. Ella entraba cuando yo me iba.

-Lo siento mucho por eso también. Pero no, Victoria solo ha sido una buena compañera. Me ha ayudado mucho y sin ella no hubiera podido llegar al fondo de todo esto.

-Siento no haber tenido visión para ver que más allá de tus actos había un por qué. Creo que si hubiera pasado hace… no sé un año, no hubiera reaccionado igual.

-Mis actos en el pasado contigo no juegan a mi favor.

-Perder el trabajo me afectó demasiado.

Asiente con la cabeza.

-Yo también he pensado eso, que esta crisis entre nosotros no hubiera llegado tan lejos si nos hubiera pillado en otro momento. También creo que el embarazo ha podido influir- sostiene mientras baja una mano a mi abdomen.

La mueve por mi piel pero no nota nada.

-Está plano aun- digo apoyando mi mano sobre la suya.

-Aun no me lo creo del todo- confiesa riendo mirando nuestras manos.

-Es extraño porque no me había planteado tener hijos aun pero ahora creo que ha llegado en el momento correcto.

Asiente estando de acuerdo conmigo.

-Realmente es un milagro. Porque siempre hemos tomado precauciones- le digo.

-La píldora no es imbatible, al parecer no para mí al menos- dice chuleando.

Me río de su comentario.

Después de un minuto sumidos en silencio vuelve a hablar.

-No sé qué va a pasar ahora en mi trabajo pero sí sé que voy a hacer todo pensando en ti y en el bebé- me promete.

Sellamos la promesa con un beso.

Hace más de un mes que no compartimos ningún beso.

Con sus manos en la zona baja de mi espalda me aprieta contra su pecho pero el dolor me para.

-Espera, espera, espera- pido separándome.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dice preocupado.

-Es el pecho, me duele-

-Oh- dice comprendiendo.

Volvemos a besarnos manteniendo la distancia entre nuestros pechos.

10 minutos más tarde estoy sentada en el desayunador con Edward entre mis piernas empujando en mi interior suavemente.

-Te amo- susurra una y otra vez.

-Te amo- le digo en respuesta.

Cuando ambos compartimos el orgasmo gemimos entre besos.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta preocupado al acabar.

-Estoy genial- digo pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello.

.

A la mañana siguiente comenzó el asedio.

El teléfono de Edward sonaba todos los días a todas horas.

Caminar por la calle sin ser señalados era imposible.

Edward no lo estaba pasando bien en el trabajo. Su partido se había vuelto en su contra pero de cara al público tenían que seguir manteniendo la imagen de unidad.

Una noche acostumbrada a esperar a Edward a que llegase a casa estaba sentada en el sofá cuando noté movimiento.

El bebé se movía.

Puse la mano en mi vientre que seguía prácticamente plano. Solo se veía un poco hinchado por las noches pero a penas era perceptible. De hecho más allá de la familia nadie sabía que estaba embarazada. Ni si quiera mis amigas.

Me incorporé para notar mejor sus movimientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Edward. No me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado.

Asustado llegó hasta mí y levantó mi cara.

-Se mueve- le explico sonriendo.

Su cara es indescriptible.

-Pon la mano aquí- digo cogiéndole una mano y poniéndola justo donde estaba la mía.

Pasan los minutos pero el bebé no se mueve.

Edward frunce el ceño y antes de poder darme cuenta se arrodilla y levanta mi camiseta.

-Hola bebé- susurra sobre mi piel. Comienza a dar besos suaves al lado de mi ombligo.

El bebé se mueve nuevamente justo donde tiene apoyada su cara.

-Oh- dice sorprendido riendo.

Son más de las tres de la mañana cuando nos vamos a dormir ese día.

.

Estoy casi de cinco meses cuando la barriga se me empieza a notar.

Me niego usar ropa de embarazada pero con todo lo que está cayendo en la calle con el escándalo político me veo forzada a ocultar el embarazo cuando salgo a la calle.

Estoy preocupada por Edward. Lo veo mal y eso me pone mal a mí.

Lo que a su vez también hace que se sienta mal.

Cada día comprendo más el por qué Edward se tomó tan en serio el que yo perdiera mi trabajo y lo que eso supuso para mí.

Todo es muy complicado.

La familia de Edward había venido a visitarnos por todo el escándalo político. Carlisle intentaba guiar a Edward pero tampoco servía de mucho.

Finalmente hace dos días durante la cena nos anunció que iba a dimitir.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- le intenté convencer después de cenar paseando por el jardín.

-No me está aportando nada bueno. No cuento con el apoyo de mi partido por lo que no puedo llevar a cabo mi trabajo y eso me frustra lo que a su vez repercute en estar perdiendo tiempo de estar contigo y el niño.

-Yo te voy a apoyar con lo quieras hacer. Pero sea lo que sea tienes que ser feliz. Es la única norma- digo mirándole a los ojos.

-Gracias- dice abrazándome.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tú, por estar conmigo pese a todo- dice besándome.

Edward había comunicado su decisión al presidente el cual se tomó la noticia con demasiada felicidad.

Hoy había programado una rueda de prensa para los medios a la cual me pidió encarecidamente que no fuese, por mi seguridad.

Le hice caso y ahora estoy en casa esperando a que empiece la retransmisión en directo en la televisión.

No diré que no tenía planeado un plan B y por eso estaba vestida elegantemente con un vestido verde agua y zapatos a juego de tacón. En función de cómo viera a Edward en la tele iría hasta allí o no.

Solo me bastó ver un primer plano de su cara para saber que me necesitaba allí, en uno de los peores días de su vida, pues estaba renunciando a todo lo que había sido durante estos casi 45 años.

Iba a ir conduciendo mi propio coche pero el bebé no paraba de patear notando mi nerviosismo y pedí al equipo de seguridad que me llevarán allí.

Cuando llegué la conferencia ya había acabado, pero Edward estaba recogiendo su despacho.

Fuera estaba su familia, compañeros de gobierno que sí le apoyaban, Heidi, Victoria y un viejo conocido.

-Edward ha pedido estar solo- me dijo Jasper mirándome mal e interponiéndose entre la puerta y yo.

-Aparta- digo levantando la cara para que vea quien soy.

-Tú…- escupe con rabia- detrás de cada mala decisión dada por Edward siempre estás tú.

-He dicho que te apartes, gilipollas- digo dándole un empujón y quitándole de la puerta.

Cuando entro en el despacho Edward está dándome la espalda sentado en su mesa mirando a través de la ventana.

-Edward- digo acercándome.

-Te pedí que te quedarás en casa- dice sin girarse.

Cuando llego hasta él noto sus ojos rojos.

Irrumpo su espacio personal y le abrazo.

-No me pidas que no esté aquí contigo cuando estás renunciando a todo por lo que has luchado hasta ahora. Somos un equipo, tú me cuidas y yo te cuido, ¿vale?

Edward pasa un brazo por mi espalda pegándome a él todo lo que puede.

-Me siento un poco perdido. Nadie valora lo que he hecho.

-Claro que sí. Nosotros, el pueblo, lo valora. Esto- digo señalando a la casa blanca tras la ventana- no es el mundo real, eso otro- digo señalando a la multitud apostada frente a la casa blanca protestando por el escándalo- sí lo es. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti que no puedes ni hacerte una idea y estoy segura de que él también lo estará- digo poniendo mi mano sobre mi tripa perfectamente perceptible con este vestido.

-Te quiero- dice besándome y poniendo la mano encima de la mía.

A la salida del despacho se encontraba toda la prensa esperando a Edward. Nadie se esperaba verme a mí a su lado porque llevábamos meses sin mostrarnos en público. Mucho menos esperaban verme embarazada.

Al día siguiente salimos en toda la prensa, tanto la audiovisual como la escrita.

.

 **4 meses después**

Tras la dimisión de Edward nuestra vida cambió mucho y muy rápido. Nos vimos obligados a mudarnos y decidimos trasladarnos a Chicago con su familia.

Ambos habíamos decidido no trabajar hasta que llegase el momento del parto. Lo cual iba a suceder en escasos días.

-¿Qué te está dando de comer mami?- pregunta mirando a mi enorme tripa mientras coge el bol donde antes había helado de chocolate.

-Chocolate- digo chupando la cuchara.

Edward ríe y me besa la nariz.

-¿Crees que va a nacer hoy?- pregunta acariciando mi abdomen.

-Espero, porque no puedo más. Estoy agotada- digo apoyándome en la mesa de atrás.

Había salido de cuentas antes de ayer pero el bebé no tenía muchas ganas de salir.

Me encontraba cansada y pesada.

Llevo casi dos semanas sin dormir por las noches por la incomodidad. Así que Edward solía encontrarme en la cocina siempre comiendo a altas horas de la madrugada.

Hoy eran las 6 de la mañana.

-¿Crees que un baño ayudaría?

-Suena genial- digo sonriendo.

Estamos en abril y aun hace frío para usar la piscina del jardín, así que usamos la piscina cubierta que tiene el gimnasio.

Al volver a Chicago alquilamos una casa en un barrio familiar con todo tipo de comodidades.

-No te lo pongas- dice cuando camino hasta el armario donde están los bañadores y las toallas.

Me ayuda a desvestirme y luego se quita la ropa él.

Me ayuda a meterme en la piscina con cuidado con las escaleras porque con mi tripa no me veo los pies.

Nadamos juntos un poco y después me dejo flotar.

En el agua es donde más cómoda estoy porque no noto mi peso.

-Me gusta verte así- comenta Edward sentado en el borde de la piscina.

-¿Gorda? O ¿cansada?- pregunto en tono de broma.

-Embarazada- responde riendo- me gusta saber que dentro llevas a mi bebé.

-Entonces deberías hacer una foto porque espero que hoy sea el último día que me vea así- digo incorporándome y saliendo de la piscina.

-Siempre podemos tener otro- comenta como si nada.

-Aun no ha nacido este y ¿quieres otro?

Edward se encoje de hombros.

-Todo se irá viendo- digo sentándome en la hamaca de madera para repartirme aceite de almendras dulces por el cuerpo.

Hasta ahora he podido evitar las estrías.

Edward llega hasta mí y me quita el bote de aceite de las manos para repartírmelo él por la espalda.

-Estoy preocupada- le confieso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el parto.

-No pienses en ello. Yo voy a estar ahí a tu lado, nada os va a pasar- dice besándome la mejilla.

-Temo no poder soportar el dolor y que le pase algo al bebé. Si hay un momento donde no puede respirar, o si sufre…- confieso.

-Bella, tienes que confiar en que todo va a salir bien. Me he encargado de que tengas los mejores especialistas a tu lado.

-Gracias- digo girándome hacia él.

Continúa esparciendo el aceite por mi tripa. El bebé no se mueve.

Cuando pasa una mano por la zona baja de mi abdomen, un escalofrío recorre mi vientre.

-¿Qué?- dice al notarlo-

Le miro con toda la intención del mundo porque últimamente las hormonas solo me piden sexo, sexo y sexo. Sexo a la hora de comer, sexo en la ducha, sexo en el coche… Edward está disfrutando claro, aunque a veces me preocupa mi apetito sexual.

-Conozco esa mirada- ríe.

Paso una mano por su ingle, agarrando su pene.

Se endurece en segundos.

Edward quiere preliminares pero no los necesito.

No duro más de 5 minutos y arrastro a Edward conmigo.

-Me vas a secar- dice saliendo de mi interior.

-Aprovéchate, nunca sabes cuándo va a ser la última- digo guiñándole un ojo- además el semen ayuda a que me ponga de parto.

-Llevas usando esa excusa casi tres semanas y nada- dice besándome.

-Hoy tiene que ser la buena- digo cerrando las piernas.

De hecho así fue.

Desperté sobre las 10 de la mañana con calambres en la zona baja del vientre y a las 12 rompí aguas.

Una vez en el hospital cada hora fue un suplicio.

En este momento las contracciones son cada cinco minutos, llevo una hora así.

Tumbada en la cama del hospital tuerzo mi rostro cuando noto que otra contracción me atraviesa. Edward y solo Edward está a mi lado.

Pedí que el momento del nacimiento fuera solo nuestro.

Edward besa mi frente cada vez que ocurre esto.

Estoy intentando aguantar la compostura pero cada vez es peor.

-Falta muy poco mi amor- dice acariciando la barriga- es solo cuestión de minutos que tengamos a nuestro bebé en brazos.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras pasa el dolor.

Una hora más tarde estoy empujando con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo más y el bebé no sale.

-Vamos Bella, empuja más fuerte- me anima la doctora.

-¡No puedo!- grito despegando mi espalda de la camilla.

-Sí puedes- intenta convencerme de nuevo- venga vamos- dice justo antes de que otra contracción me atraviese.

-Este bebé está muy cómodo ahí dentro pero tiene que salir y tienes que sacarle tú- dice la doctora mientras empujo.

-No puedo Edward- digo dos minutos después llorando.

Tiene una mano en mi frente eliminándome el sudor con una toallita.

Le agarro la mano y le miro a los ojos.

-No puedo- repito llorando.

-Claro que puedes mi amor. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco- me besa suavemente- visualiza su cara.

Cierro los ojos y me imagino a mi bebé.

Un pequeño bebé en mis brazos con los rasgos de Edward y míos que me llamará mamá.

Empujo de nuevo con más fuerza.

-Bien, bien, bien. Está coronando- dice la enfermera sonriendo.

Abro los ojos y Edward está detrás de la doctora mirando como nuestro bebé sale.

Vuelvo a empujar y noto como se abre paso entre mis piernas.

-Tres empujones más y lo tenemos-

Edward me guiña un ojo dándome ánimos y empujo.

Es el empujón más fuerte que he dado pero creo que merece la pena por las caras de los tres.

Doy un empujón más y noto las manos de la doctora sacando al bebé.

Cuando lo alzan entre mis piernas no puedo verlo bien porque las lágrimas me nublan la visión.

Edward vuelve a mi lado y me abraza.

-Eres increíble y te quiero tanto- dice besándome- tanto…- repite con la voz rota.

Edward llorando.

Jamás.

Le abrazo y le beso sonriendo entre lágrimas.

-Tengo una niña que quiere que sus padres la cojan- dice la enfermera trayendo un bultito en una sábana de hospital.

-¿Una niña?- preguntamos ambos mientras me la coloca en mis brazos.

-Una niña sana de casi cuatro kilos- informa.

-Una niña Edward- digo sonriente.

No habíamos querido conocer el sexo del bebé pero Edward quería niña a toda costa.

-Es Olivia- digo apartando un poco la sábana para verla bien.

-Es Olivia- repite Edward mirándola- se limpia una lágrima y me sonríe- tenemos una hija.

-Te amo- digo besándole de nuevo.

.

Olivia es una bebé complicada que come mucho, duerme poco y llora mucho.

Nos tiene a todos pendiente de ella cada minuto del día.

He decidido darle el pecho los primeros meses y eso nos ha permitido compartir momentos increíbles pero también es agotador.

Edward se desvive por ambas y me ayuda mucho con ella. Cambia pañales más rápido que yo.

Ahora mismo lleva dormida una hora y son las 11 de la noche.

Edward y yo estamos agotados así que caemos rendidos en la cama cada vez que nos lo permite.

Media hora después el llanto vuelve a despertarnos.

-Está llorando otra vez- susurro.

-Voy- dice Edward levantándose hasta la cuna que está a pocos metros de nuestra cama- ¿Qué quieres ahora cerecita eh?

Cerecita es el nombre por el que Edward la llama cariñosamente. Se lo puso el segundo día de vida porque al pasarse gran parte del día llorando, suele tener la cara muy roja.

No soy muy consciente de que Edward le cambia el pañal y Olivia vuelve a quedarse tranquila.

.

Olivia tiene 9 meses y se recorre toda la casa gateando.

Ya nos hemos llevado algún susto con algún golpe.

Escucho a Edward jugando con ella en el salón y luego la risa de Olivia inunda la casa.

Gracias a dios a los tres meses dejó de llorar a cada hora y ahora es una niña muy simpática y sonriente que te muestra sus dos pequeños dientes todo el tiempo.

Cuando Olivia tenía cuatro meses Edward recibió una oferta laboral como profesor de la universidad de Standford en California.

Yo había decidido esperar a que Olivia cumpliera un año para volver a trabajar pero una oferta irrechazable surgió hace un mes y la acepté.

El proyecto de las electrolineras volvía a ponerse en marcha tras el cambio de gobierno y Nolan me pidió expresamente para el cargo.

Edward y yo valoramos las condiciones de trabajo de cada uno y decidimos coger ambos trabajos.

Nos trasladamos a California, donde vivimos ahora y yo viajo una o dos veces al mes a Washington D.C para supervisar el proyecto aunque la mayor parte del trabajo lo hago en la sede que la empresa tiene aquí en San Francisco.

Ahora mismo estaba haciendo la maleta para viajar esta noche. Estaría de vuelta el jueves, solo dos días, pero me ponía triste separarme de Olivia.

-¿Cómo vas?- pregunta Edward entrando a la habitación y acercándose a la maleta.

-Bien- intento responder animada.

-¿Estás emocionada por volver?

-Sí, la verdad- digo mirándole.

-Es el proyecto de tu vida.

-El proyecto de mi vida sois tú y esa niña que gatea por toda la casa-

Edward sonríe al nombrar a Olivia.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el parquecito del salón, jugando.

Edward me ayuda a terminar la maleta y me la baja a la entrada.

Cenamos todos juntos y luego cojo a Olivia en brazos para dormirla.

-Mami te va a echar mucho de menos- digo jugando con su pelo castaño claro bajo la atenta mirada de esos ojos verdes igual que los de sus padre.

La mezo durante cuarto de hora y cuando noto que se le cae el chupete sé que está finalmente dormida. La llevo hasta su cuna, ahora ya en la que es su habitación y la dejo con cuidado de no despertarla.

Me despido de Edward en nuestra habitación justo antes de que suene el telefonillo indicándome de que el taxi que he pedido está aquí.

El sonido despierta a Olivia que se pone a llorar.

Iba a salir de casa cuando el llanto me paraliza.

No puedo dejar a mi bebé llorando e irme a la otra punta del país.

Edward sale con ella en brazos al pasillo y corro a cogerla.

-Shh cariño- entierro la nariz en su cabecita que huele a bebé y el llanto va aminorando.

-Tienes que irte- dice Edward intentando cogerla de mis brazos.

-No puedo dejarla así- digo intentando calmarla.

-Dámela. Va a estar bien- dice cogiéndola en brazos.

Suspiro y retomo mi camino escaleras abajo donde me espera mi maleta.

Edward se despide de mí en la puerta dándome un beso y cuando beso a Olivia me fuerzo a irme.

Van a ser dos días muy largos.

Cuando el jueves vuelvo a casa me pican los brazos por coger a mi bebé.

Me encuentro con ellos en el despacho de Edward.

Mientras él trabaja en el ordenador, Olivia sentada en su regazo manipula en sus pequeñas manitas un peluche de goma.

-Hola- digo entrando.

Edward se gira a mirarme y sonríe.

-Hola. ¡Mira es mami!- dice señalándome para que Olivia me vea.

Cuando lo hace lanza el peluche por toda la mesa y estira los brazos para que la coja.

Cuando la tengo en brazos me siento completa de nuevo.

-¡Cuánto os he echado de menos!- digo sentándome encima de Edward con Olivia en mis brazos.

-Y nosotros a ti- dice besándome.

Olivia se ríe y agita los brazos feliz.

.

 **3 años después**

-¡Olivia Cullen deja de correr en círculos o te caerás!- grito saliendo al patio.

-¡No!- me grita enfadada parando por un segundo.

Odia que le lleven la contraria.

Tiene mucho carácter y solo tiene 4 años.

-Ven conmigo un momento- le pido. Entonces para de correr en círculos para correr hacia mí y la atrapo justo a tiempo de que no caiga al suelo por el mareo.

-¡Mami!- dice sonriente colgándose de mis brazos.

Le doy un beso en la frente y cogida en brazos la llevo hasta la ducha.

Edward está dando una conferencia en la universidad y no regresará hasta la noche.

Normalmente el encargado del baño es él.

-Quiero jugar- dice señalándome el arsenal de juguetes que tiene en un cajón del baño.

Le doy varios y juega en la bañera durante unos minutos hasta que el agua está fría.

-¿Cuándo viene papi?- pregunta cuando la tengo arropada en una toalla.

-En un poquito, ¿vale? ¿Le vas a dar un besito cuando llegue?- pregunto dándola yo uno en la mejilla.

Asiente sonriente.

Pese a su carácter, Olivia es una niña muy dulce que siempre está pendiente de sus padres y reparte abrazos arbitrariamente.

Estamos cenando cuando escucho las llaves abrir la puerta principal. Cuando me giro Olivia ha saltado de la silla y corre hacia el recibidor.

-¡Papá!- dice saltando a sus brazos.

-Cerecita- saluda Edward cogiéndola en brazos- ¿qué tal?

Olivia le da un beso y luego otro. Lo que derrite a Edward.

Camina con ella hasta el comedor donde me levanto a saludarle.

-Hola-

-Hola cariño- digo poniéndome de puntillas para besarle.

Olivia se ríe cada vez que su padre y yo nos besamos. Eso no ha cambiado desde que era un bebé.

-Corre a cenar- dice bajándola al suelo.

-Y tú ven aquí- me ordena.

Le abrazo y aprovecha para besarme más profundamente que antes.

Le acaricio el pelo de la sien que ya muestra algunas canas al igual que algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos cuando sonríe.

-¿Qué tal el día?- le pregunto.

-Interesante- dice soltándome- cuando acostemos a Olivia, sofá y vino-

Sofá y vino significa una charla de adultos sobre temas importantes. Siempre lo hacemos así.

Terminamos de cenar los tres juntos y Edward sube a dormir a Olivia mientras yo recojo los platos y saco el vino.

-¡Mami!- Escucho gritar desde la habitación de Olivia.

-¡Voy cielo!

Cuando subo a su habitación Edward está tumbado a su lado con el pijama.

El ritual de todas las noches es que los dos le demos un beso juntos antes de dormir.

Le besamos una mejilla cada uno y salgo dejando una pequeña luz encendida en la habitación porque a Olivia le da miedo la oscuridad.

Edward me lleva al salón de la mano y me tumba en el sofá.

-¿Me permites?- digo riéndome poniéndome de pie.

Llevo unos pantalones vaqueros de tiro alto que me aprietan desde hace un rato así que me los quito y quedándome en ropa interior me vuelvo a sentar.

-Quería tener una charla seria- dice Edward mirando mis braguitas negras con plumeti.

-Contrólate- le digo dándole un empujón para apartarle de mí.

Ambos reímos.

-Me han llamado de Washington- dice tras dar un trago de vino.

-¿De la universidad?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Del gobierno. El presidente- aclara.

-Oh- exclamo sorprendida.

Bebo un gran trago de vino.

-Me quiere en su equipo para las próximas elecciones.

Miro sus ojos.

Sé que está feliz y que desea volver a la política pero está cómodo con esta vida.

-¿Cómo te quiere concretamente?

-Como consejero.

-Bueno eso está genial ¿no?-

-Quiero hacer lo que tú me digas- me mira.

-Yo quiero que seas feliz.

-Soy muy feliz ahora. Contigo y con Olivia no puedo querer nada más.

-Quieres ayudar a la gente. Siempre has querido, has pasado toda tu vida formándote para trabajar en política.

-Sí. Pero las cosas no acabaron bien- dice apartando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahora todo puede ser diferente. Muchos de los senadores que trabajaban contigo ya no están ahí. Mandaste la mitad a la cárcel. Este no es el mismo presidente ególatra y egoísta que aceptó sobornos, este es uno mejor-

Asiente.

-Si te lo pide el presidente creo que debes de decir que sí.

-Me apetece volver a ponerme al mando pero no quiero que me quite tiempo con Olivia- dice contrariado.

-Todo es organizarse- digo acariciándole el pelo- llámale, dile que sí- le animo.

-¿Y qué pasa con nuestros planes?

-Los trasladaremos a Washington. No negaré que va a ser un placer tener que viajar solo 2 horas hasta Nueva York en lugar de 6.

-¿Y Olivia?

-Es muy pequeña. Se adaptará- sonrío.

-¿Tendremos otro bebé en Washington?- pregunta acariciándome la pierna.

Me río.

-¿Cuándo hemos pactado ese plan?- digo tumbándome en el sofá.

-Hace unos meses. Cuando estuvimos con Ángela y cogiste a su hijo Fred, me diste la mirada- explica tumbándose sobre mí.

-¿Qué mirada?

-La mirada de Edward quiero otro bebé-

Me río porque definitivamente está inventando cosas.

-Eres un mentiroso.

-¿No quieres otro bebé?

-Soy muy mayor para tener otro bebé, tengo casi 39 años.

-Eso no es ser mayor- dice besándome el cuello.

-Que tú seas mucho más mayor que yo no significa que yo no lo sea.

-Ouch, ya tenias que sacar a relucir mi vejez- se queja separándose de mí.

-Eres el hombre más atractivo que conozco, aunque vayas camino de los 50- río- y te mantienes en forma- digo subiéndome a su regazo y pasando los brazos por sus bíceps que se mantienen fuertes- en todos los sentidos- digo pasando la mano por encima de su pantalón del pijama.

-Me estás despistando del tema principal- se queja.

Suspiro.

-Si vuelvo a tener un parto como el de Olivia y después dos meses sin poder dormir tres horas seguidas te mataré- amenazo.

-Eso suena como un sí- dice acariciándome por encima de la ropa interior.

-Me estás despistando- digo metiendo mi mano por el elástico de su pantalón.

-Di que sí- susurra contra mi oreja mandando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

-Te doy un año. Si en un año logras dejarme embarazada tendremos otro bebé. Si cumplo los 40 se acabó-

Edward se ríe y me abraza tirándome contra el sofá.

-Quiero otro hijo tuyo- dice besándome y quitándome las bragas mientras yo le bajo los pantalones del pijama junto a su ropa interior.

Dos semanas más tarde Edward se había tomado muy en serio lo de tener un bebé y cada noche me hacía el amor.

Ahora mismo me encontraba a horcajadas sobre su miembro subiendo y bajando con pasión desmedida.

-Fóllame- digo poniendo sus manos en mi cadera para que guíe mis movimientos a su placer.

Edward toma el control y me da estocadas fuertes y duras.

Olivia está pasando unas semanas con mis padres en Canadá mientras hacemos la mudanza a Washington D.C, así que nos podemos permitir gritar y que la cama golpee la pared.

Me corro con Edward moviéndose en mi interior aun.

Cuando él se corre siento su humedad en mi interior mezclándose con la mía.

Me desplomo sobre su cuerpo tranquilizando nuestras respiraciones.

-Apunta esta noche cariño- dice acariciando mi espalda.

-¿Por?

-Estoy casi seguro de que estás embarazada- dice riendo.

-Que creído-

-Tengo motivos para poder serlo- dice tumbándonos de lado para poder mirarnos a los ojos- Te conocí cuando aun estudiabas, te recuperé años después, nos casamos y tenemos una hija. Has sido el amor de mi vida desde aquel día hace más de 10 años en ese bar.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al recordar todo lo que hemos vivido.

-Bueno realmente has sido mi único amor, porque solo he estado enamorado de ti.

-Y espero que lo sigas estando así como yo de ti-

-Siempre- decimos al mismo tiempo los dos.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno pues hemos llegado al final. Espero que os haya gustado la historia tanto como a mí.**

 **Estoy enormemente agradecida por la gran acogida que ha tenido, cuando subí el primer capítulo no estaba al 100% segura sobre si la historia iba a gustar o no.**

 **Aunque sea el último capítulo igualmente quiero leer en los** _ **reviews**_ **las respuestas a las siguientes preguntas:** _ **¿qué os ha parecido el final? ¿Imaginábais algo así? ¿Cómo creéis que va a ser su nueva vida de nuevo en Washington DC?**_

 **Recordaros que en el** _ **grupo de facebook: Feeling the Reading: Bella Bradshaw**_ **tenéis ya disponibles las imágenes de este capítulo. Igual a alguna os interesa conocer a Olivia… También en este grupo os tengo preparada alguna sorpresa relativa a la historia así que estad atentas ;)**

 **Vuelvo a agradeceros vuestro apoyo y cariño en esta historia.**

 **Bella Bradshaw.**


End file.
